Pokemon Heroes Season 4
by aamaylover
Summary: Brendan always had white hair, but he never dyed it or was born with it, so how? But after two skilled bounty hunters come back to haunt him again, the past will once again reveal itself for Brendan, and he'll finally avenge the one they killed, and his friends are there to back him up. Advanceshipping. Rated for violence, language, and sexual refrences. Sometimes humorous.
1. Opening and Ending Songs

**Opening and Ending songs**

* * *

**Well this is going to be my story. It's going to be pretty good, I hope, and thank you to everyone who is reading this. Let me tell you a few things before showing the songs. If you don't care about this, then skip this chapter. (These are the same rules that I said in the others, but I might have added some things. You can read it all again, skip towards the songs, or just skip this whole chapter all together.)**

**Just because it's rated M, it doesn't mean it will have lemons. THIS STORY WILL NEVER HAVE LEMONS. Even though it's mentioned a couple times, it won't have any. If there was a rating that was T+, I would've chosen that.**

**I like putting songs because I feel like it. More seasons will come depending on my status, and that means different songs for each. **

**Ash and his friends will have Pokemon from Kanto to Sinnoh, and possibly Kalos (no Unova, but if you guys want them okay, then fine). People from Pokemon Adventures will show up as well. You can give me suggestions for Pokemon if you want, but I already have some in handy. **

**This story will have many types of shippings, even ones that don't even exist (or possibly make sense), but this story is focused around Advanceshipping, and it will end in Advanceshipping. (If you don't like Advancshipping, then leave, but you can give me suggestions of other shippings if you want (except for ones involving Ash and May with another person.)**

**I hate describing clothing. I suck at it to be more exact. Don't worry, all the clothing used in this is from the actual anime. Clothing that doesn't appear there, I will try my best to describe them (but soon I'll stop with the Hoenn clothes thing when I get better.)**

**This story makes references to many other anime shows (especially Kingdom Hearts).**

**Many characters are OC (especially Ash).**

**Now for the opening and ending songs. (Watch the real one on YouTube to understand most of this. The best idea is to put the song in the background when you see "Opening song" or "Ending song" at the beginning and ending of every chapter. You don't have to listen to them, but give it a try sometimes).**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs. **

**(### This means music notes)**

**(* This means the action continues)**

* * *

**(Opening: Naruto Shippuden Opening 4 "Closer")**

**Michika ni aru mono, tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to **(It starts at the sky and then heads down in a meadow with flowers and goes past Ash and Drew, and then it continues to zoom in and go past May, Lnoki, and Dawn.)

**Amari ni chikasugite, miushinatte shimaisou **(It zooms in at a sad Brendan, and then goes past him into the flowery meadow as winds pick up petals and blows it into the air.)

**(###) **(*)

**Anata ga saikin taikin shita, shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka? **(Red, Green, and Yellow are seen fishing by a lake and then Gold, Crystal, and Silver are seen running away from a pack of Beedrill, and then May, Brendan, Dawn and Misty are running on a path in the forest and Ash, Drew, and Lnoki are running through the forest as well.)

**Megumaresugite ite, omoidasenai kamo! **(Ash enters a clearing in the forest and continues running, and then jumps, creates an Aura Sphere, and prepares to strike with it.)

**Ima koko ni iru koto, iki wo shite iru koto** (May is at a meadow looking at the sky thinking of her father Norman, and Brendan is somewhere else in the meadow, also looking up and thinking of his father)

**Tada soredake no koto ga, kiseki dato kidsuku **(Ash is sitting down at a clearing thinking of his father Aaron with his eyes closed, and then Aaron disappears, Ash opens his eyes, and stands up.)

**Michika ni aru mono, tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to **(Bounty hunters Lee and Riku are seen as Lee demonstrates his impressive gymnastics as he laughs maniacally as Riku stands behind him concentrated.)

**Amari ni chikasugite, miushinatte shimaisou **(Brendan, May, and Brendan stands in their way with Brendan's Aggron and Shiftry, and then a flashback is seen of Brendan's father fighting against Lee with his blades on his hands and Lee's sharp, long nails).

**YOU KNOW THE CLOSER YOU GET TO SOMETHING, THE TOUGHER IT IS TO SEE IT **(Lnoki launches at Riku to punch him, but Riku sidesteps, but Lnoki goes on the ground and kicks him towards the sky, but he lands on the ground safely.)

**AND I'LL NEVER TAKE IT FOR GRANTED **(Ash comes with his Aura Blade from behind and strikes the man with it, but he blocks it with his steel arms and grabs Ash, but Drew comes and kicks him on his back, and he kicks Drew away and then Ash.)

**Oitsudzuketekita yume, akiramezu ni susume yo nante **(Back at the flashback, Brendan's father continues to fight Lee and then gets cut on his cheek, and a younger Brendan is seen running towards them with tears in his eyes, but it changes to the present and an angry beaten Brendan runs towards Lee.)

**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo, nani mo dekichainai kendo **(A vision of Saix and Roman is shown together and then Ritchie in his Dark Signer outfit in the rain, and then Sephiroth and Misty are shown together, and then Gary on top of a hill.)

**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni, ashita wo ikinuku tame ni **(Ash is running across the meadow.)

**AND I'LL NEVER TAKE IT FOR GRANTED **(He then runs past Red, Green, Yellow, Gold, Drew, Lnoki, Dawn, and May.)

**LET'S GO! **(He then creates an Aura Sphere in his hand, and he jumps, and the Aura Sphere is in front of the sun as it glares.)

* * *

**(Ending: Fairy Tail Ending 9 "Kono te Nobashite")**

**Kagayaki takute mihatenu yume, kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru **(A chibi Ash and Pikachu are sitting by a cliff, looking up at the stars, and then a chibi Red, Gold, Gary and Green go upwards while carrying umbrellas, and then a chibi May and Misty go upwards also with umbrellas).

**Kaeri michi wo tesaru tsuki akari **(Then a chibi Yellow, Crystal, Silver, and Lnoki go upwards as well carrying umbrellas).

**Itsuka wa anna fuu ni nareru ka na **(Then a chibi Brendan and Dawn go upwards, both holding onto a blanket on each end going up and then a chibi Kenny and Ritchie follow on an umbrella).

**Yowai kimochi ga denai you ni, mune tataita **(Then a chibi Drew falls to the ground from the sky with a broken umbrella, and then Ash and Pikachu sigh)

**Sozou no mukougawa tadoritsuku tameni, hashitte nagashita ase to namida **(Ash and Pikachu are then running along a meadow together).

**Chikazuku hodo ni mada hanareteku keredo **(While Ash is running, a vision of Gary and Drew pass by him, and then a vision of Norman, Lnoki, and The King pass by him as well).

**Itsumade mo oitsuzuketeitai **(And then a vision of Aaron passes by Ash, and he falls down as Pikachu checks on him, but then he stands back up, with a normal Ash having determination in his eyes.)

**Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute, hisshi ni oikaketa senaka **(From Pikachu's eyes behind Ash, they continue running down a hill towards a town ahead as the sun shines on them).

**Koboreta namida kawaku sono mae ni **(*)

**Kono te nobashite **(Ash is then seen holding onto a beaten May as a tear rolls down his cheek)

**Mada motto saki e **(A vision of Aaron giving a younger Ash a piggyback ride appears, and then it switches to Ash raising his fist in the air as dust settles around him, and a proud Lnoki looks on.)

**(###) **(*)

* * *

**That was that chapter. Let me just tell you what will be in store for this season:**

**-Ash will continue his training to improve his aura**

**-We will look deeper into Brendan and Dawn's history**

**-Learn how Brendan's hair turned white **

**-A better look at Sephiroth and his intentions**

**-More Team Rocket**

**-MUCH MORE DREW (I'm giving him more chapters in this since he was all bad in the last season, and it's going to be like almost every chapter (Admit it. You missed him)**

**-More Drew and Green chapters**

**-New characters, a princess, and a prince**

**-And the most awesome thing (ready to get your mind blown) SOMEONE WITH LUGIA POWERS. And guess what, he's bad**

**I added that last one because someone asked me to a long time ago, only I just didn't really have time to put it anywhere. See you all in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review please. I accept flames.**


	2. Improvement

**This is the seventy-ninth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is the first chapter in season 4. Enjoy! (If you're new to this story, make sure to read seasons 1, 2, and 3 first).**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash forced himself to sit up on his bed. He looked around. It was dark. He was sweating, mostly because of the wicked dream he just had. He shook his head to calm himself down. He then noticed that his body was bandaged up. The only ones that weren't were his head, his left arm, and his feet. He felt around and felt something soft by him. He ignored it, sighed and placed his head on his hand.

"What kind of dream was that?" asked Ash. He looked towards his window, and saw that the sun was rising. He stretched. As he yawned, he remembered something being soft by him. He turned towards it, and got a better look at it. His eyes widened. It wasn't something, it was someone. May was resting right by him, but her blouse was off, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. She was still sleeping. He started to move away from her in total shock. This action woke her up. She opened her eyes just a little bit.

"Why the hell are you sleeping here?" asked a shocked Ash, "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" May then sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Ash, then rubbed it again. When she looked at Ash again, a huge smile appeared across her face.

"ASH!" she exclaimed as she suddenly crawled in front of Ash. Her sudden movement made Ash tip off his bed, and he fall to the ground. He hit his head, and then held onto it. He looked at May angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Ash.

"You didn't wake up for three days," said May, "I was beginning to get worried about you."

"Who the hell cares about that!" said Ash, "Why were you on my bed?" May tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What about it?" asked May.

"There is something wrong about that!" said Ash, "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"But I do this with you all the time," said May. The line between a boy and girl's personal space has just been broken.

"What do you mean all the time?" asked Ash, "Does this mean you slept with me since I was knocked out?"

"Even more before that," said May, "What's the problem with me sleeping with you? Don't boys want to get in bed with a girl sometimes?" Ash face-palmed. He had no idea what he was supposed to tell her now.

"Does this mean I can't sleep with you anymore?" asked May. Suddenly, Ash's bedroom door opened. The two looked, and saw the one person they had missed so much after a long time. Standing in front of them was Drew, but his Pokemon, Roselia, Absol, and Masquerain were all huddled around him, with huge smiles on their faces. Drew was chuckling.

"Hey Ash, my Pokemon have been acting strange," said Drew, "I have no idea why they're so happy, but this is the most attention I've had from them in a while. I don't have to worry about being cold anymore." Ash sighed.

**Improvement**

* * *

They were all still in Fallarbor Town. Before getting to the town though, they just went through a whole lot of adventures to get here. The biggest one was when Drew got turned into a Dark Signer. It was very painful to Ash, knowing that his own best friend had been turned into one of the most evil people on the planet. After many attempts to bring Drew back, their final confrontation was when Drew took May away from him, and after dealing with Drew's powerful Shadow Latios, Ash killed him, but after beating Vexen, another Dark Signer, he was offered a wish by the stolen power of Jirachi, the Wishing Pokemon, from Vexen, and he brought his old friend back. Two Dark Signers were down, but there was still the rest. Ash (A/N: Hoenn clothes), Drew (A/N: Hoenn clothes) and May (A/N: Hoenn clothes) walked into the Pokemon Center lobby, where Brendan (A/N: Hoenn game clothes) and Dawn (A/N: Sinnoh clothes) were. They looked at their friend.

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu, Ash's first traveling companion. It ran towards the boy and went on his shoulder.

"What's up Ash?" asked Brendan, "I thought you weren't ever going to wake up."

"Well I'm awake now," said Ash. Drew then went over to a couch and sat down, enjoying the comfort from his Pokemon.

"His Pokemon really must've missed him," said Brendan, "They haven't been away from him since."

"We had to keep Flygon in its Pokeball, since it started to wreck havoc in the Pokemon Center just to see Drew," said Dawn. Drew then took out three Pokeballs from his pocket.

"Okay guys, that's enough," he said, "Time to return to your Pokeballs." He then returned them, and then stood up. He was walking towards the kids, but stopped by a calendar by them. He saw it, and then looked at his watch.

"Was I really out for that long?" asked Drew as he started to pull out his wallet, "I missed a freaking month." He looked into his wallet. He sighed, and then put his wallet back in his pocket and walked towards the others.

"Hey Ash, I never told you thanks for saving me from that thing before," said Drew, "Thank Arceus you did, or else I would just be wasting the rest of my days sleeping. I'm off to get something to eat in the city. Gotta use what I have left." He then walked out. After a second of silence, Ash faced Brendan.

"What did you tell him?" asked Ash.

"He kept on bothering me to tell him what happened to you and him," replied Brendan, "So yesterday, he suddenly woke me up to make me answer him, and I told him some bullshit story about him time traveling, and when he did, he caused a huge rift in space-time that knocked you out."

"You couldn't possibly think he was going to actually fall for that," said Ash.

"Oh, he did," said Brendan, "But Dawn told him that he ate a strange mushroom that knocked him out for a month, and the only cure was to get an antidote up this wacky mountain. You went up it, came down all beaten up, and then that's it."

"I like the time traveling one better," said May.

"I know, right," said Brendan.

"He was going nuts saying he was Dr. Drew and shit," said Dawn, "Do you really want him to turn into a psychopath?"

"Isn't he already one?" asked Brendan.

"I don't really care what you tell him," said Ash, "As long as he never learns he was once a Dark Signer, then it's all fine by me."

"So we're never supposed to tell him?" asked Dawn, "What if he gets curious?"

"Then make up another one," said Ash, "He must never find out." Ash then started walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked May.

"I'm going to take a walk around the city," said Ash.

"But you're still injured," said May, "You're not supposed to be walking around easily like that yet."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll be back within an hour or something."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." said Ash, "I'll be back. I promise." He then walked out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash walked down the sidewalk of Fallarbor. He didn't really want fresh air or to just walk around. The real reason was because he could've sworn he saw someone that he always recognized walking by The Pokemon Center. As he walked, Pikachu also began to recognize the smell, getting him closer and closer to the man.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Don't worry," said Ash, "I'm just looking for him to ask him about something."

"You were talking about me?" asked the man behind Ash. Ash turned around and saw who he was looking for. Behind him was the man that taught Ash a lot of things about aura. He had trained Ash to use his Aura Blade. It was Lnoki, his and his father's master (A/N: It's Onoki from Naruto, only I spelled his name wrong since the second season, but I decided to leave it since I've used it for so long).

"How long were you in Fallarbor?" asked Ash.

"I was here long enough to see that fight you had with that boy," said Lnoki.

"You saw that, and you didn't help?" asked Ash.

"Why should I?" asked Lnoki, "It wouldn't be good to always help you out of a predicament. Then how would you be a powerful Aura Guardian?"

"Whatever," said Ash, "Why are you always in the place I'm in all the time? It's annoying."

"That's none of your business," said Lnoki, "I'm just doing some traveling around. You just happen to be in the same places I'm in." Ash groaned.

"Do you know where The Dark Signers are?" asked Ash. Lnoki froze and then stared sternly at Ash.

"Do not get retarded ideas, Ketchum?" said Lnoki. Ash raised his hands up, just in case Lnoki wanted to hit him.

"I just wanted to know," said Ash.

"Even if I did know, I would never tell you," said Lnoki, "You beat two of them in one day, but those were the weakest ones. This proves you are getting stronger, but you're not ready yet. I can't allow you to die now. The only reason you were able to beat the second one was because you used its power."

"No I didn't," said Ash.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ketchum," said Lnoki, "You still haven't learned to control that beast. One day, it could control you. You'll die within it. This is not a good idea."

"It's not like I want it to control me," said Ash. There was then silence. After a few minutes, Lnoki sighed.

"I saw you struggling with that boy," said Lnoki, "You could've died, but you then made The Aura Beast give you powers. You asked it to give you powers when you created those Aura Spheres. No one at your level could be able to do that. Your aura is trapped within that thing, and you need that aura to get stronger."

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon, won't it?" said Ash.

"That's why I have been thinking about something," said Lnoki, "You need to learn to control it, and I've got the best way to do that."

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm going to have to train with you again?" asked Ash.

"Correct," said Lnoki, "I didn't want to do this type of training with you before because you weren't ready, but you defeated a Dark Signer, so I guess it's okay now."

"But I hate training with you," said Ash. It felt like a brick crashed on top of Lnoki's head.

"Oh shut up!" said Lnoki, "I wasn't that harsh! You were just too weak! Do you want my training or not!" Ash sighed, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright," said Ash, "Whatever you say, I guess." Lnoki stopped. He was expecting some kind or argument with Ash. He didn't expect Ash to just agree to it so quickly.

"What?" asked Lnoki.

"I said fine," said Ash, "I need to get stronger anyway. I'll just get killed if I don't. When do I start?" Lnoki didn't say anything, and then straightened up and coughed a few times.

"Fine, but there's a catch," said Lnoki, "I don't want you getting distracted in any way. When we go train, it has to be only you and me."

"Here?" asked Ash.

"Did your dumbass switch get turned on?" asked Lnoki, "No. We shall go train in the forest. The type of training you will receive could endanger people and buildings everywhere. We'll train deep in the forest, far away from here. I'll be sure to evacuate all the Pokemon in the area."

"I have to leave the others?"

"Not for a very long time. But they must not know where we are going, or else they might follow. We might be gone for about three weeks. It's intense training. One person there could get you off track of your training. But you can bring your Pikachu."

"What about May?"

"I'll be sure to do something about her, but I'll think of that overnight," said Lnoki, "I do have an idea though. So, do you want to go?" Ash didn't say anything. He hardly knew what to say. He nodded.

"Fine," said Ash, "But you have to promise that she'll be okay."

"Anything that happens to her will be pinned on me," said Lnoki. Ash nodded. He then started walking away.

"I'll be heading towards the Pokemon Center," said Ash, "I'm going to tell them about this before I go though."

"Alright," said Lnoki, "Come to me tomorrow. I'll be waiting at the Pokemon Center lobby." He then started walking away.

"Hey," said Ash, and Lnoki stopped and turned towards him, "Thanks. You've really been a lot of help to me, Lnoki." He then kept on walking. Lnoki's jaw crashed down on the ground. Ash did not just thank him. The boy has never thanked him, ever! He turned around and started feeling his head.

"I must be drunk," said Lnoki, and he kept walking away.

* * *

As Ash headed towards The Pokemon Center, he was talking to Pikachu about the training Lnoki had just offered him.

"If I leave May, then Team Rocket or The Dark Signers might try to get her," said Ash, "I can't risk that. But if I don't get stronger, then protecting her is pointless."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"You're right," said Ash, "But you're coming with me. I don't want to get bored hearing that guy's stories about him being at the beach."

"Pika!" saluted Pikachu. Ash then started scratching behind Pikachu's ear. Pikachu started to purr. As Ash did so, he heard someone trip behind him and fall to the floor. He stopped. He slowly turned around. He sighed when he saw May flat on the ground. He began to wonder if he was going to die of getting mugged from behind one day.

"You followed me, didn't you?" asked Ash. May looked up at Ash, and then stood up.

"Yes," said May, "What's wrong with that?"

"You never leave me alone, don't you?" asked Ash. May crossed her arms.

"I don't want to," said May as she looked down. Ash looked down at her face. She seemed upset about something.

"And what are you so pissed about?" asked Ash as he puffed his cheeks. May looked angrily at Ash and took his ear and started to drag him towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"You're going to get creamed by that guy," said Brendan.

"You never show one sign of pity, do you?" asked Ash. He had told his friends at The Pokemon Center that he would be leaving the next day. They didn't seem that much surprised though, mostly Brendan, who was just teasing him.

"Why do you have to leave?" asked May, "Can't we just go with you?"

"That old guy said I could bring no one other than Pikachu," said Ash, "Other than that, it's just me and him."

"Should we just stay here then?" said Dawn.

"I don't know," said Ash, "He also told me that we'll go deep into the forest, so we won't be coming back to this place."

"Alright then," said Brendan, "We'll just stay here then. If you get too far away, then we'll go to get you."

"Do you really have to go?" asked May.

"I'll be back," said Ash, "If I stay alive." May then lifted her legs and put her head in-between it. Ash just ignored it, until Dawn gave him a death glare. He had to cheer her up, or else he would die. He then walked by her and started to whisper in her ear.

"When I come back, then you get to sleep with me anytime you want," whispered Ash. May then bolted her head out of her legs and looked at Ash. Then she smiled and started to hug him while shaking him as well.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed May.

"Whatever," said Ash. Dawn and Brendan sweat-dropped.

"What did he tell her?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know," said Dawn, "But we should try it on her sometimes." Suddenly, they heard police sirens outside. Drew then ran into the Pokemon Center with his clothes burned and charred. He was breathing heavily, and he then looked outside, and back to the kids.

"You didn't see me here," said Drew, and he ran away. Then, two Officer Jennys came inside.

"Where is he?" asked one Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy pointed in the direction of Drew, and they ran there. The kids just stood like that for a while, then Ash started to speak.

"Today was a pretty sweet day, wasn't it?"

* * *

Ash was in his room, sleeping in his bed. Pikachu was by him. When he got injured after his fight with Drew, they got him his own room to feel comfortable. It was late at night, and he was tired after helping Drew get out of that shit with the police. As he slept, his door creaked open, and May came into the room. She slowly closed the door behind her and looked down at Ash.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping," said May. She then jumped onto his bed and lied down by the boy. As she did, Ash wasn't really asleep. He saw May lie down by him. He figured she started to enjoy it. It was too late, and she must already be sleeping, so he decided not to kick her off. He closed his eyes.

_"She calls me cute again, she dies," _thought Ash.

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke up earlier than May once again. After chasing her out of his room, he started to get ready for his departure with Lnoki. When he was finished, he walked out of his room with Pikachu, and he met the others in the hallway.

"Have you seen Lnoki anywhere?" asked Brendan, "I haven't seen him all day. He's supposed to be in the lobby, right?"

"Yeah," said Ash. They walked into the lobby, and they found Drew once again getting comforted by his Pokemon. They looked around, and didn't find Lnoki anywhere. Ash then walked towards Drew.

"Hey, did you see Lnoki?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," said Drew, "He told me to tell you he had to leave immediately. He didn't have time to bring you with him. He was called out by the Royal Council for something. He'll catch up with you later on, though." Suddenly, May yelled out in happiness and then she started to spin around with a surprised Dawn. Ash just groaned.

"So that son of a bitch decided to ditch me then," said Ash.

"He also said not to get any funny ideas with The Dark Signers," said Drew.

"Like I needed to hear that from him," said Ash.

* * *

Since Lnoki left on that day, they all decided that it would be the best idea to leave Fallarbor Town now. When they got to the outskirts of the city, Drew stopped and started to stretch.

"I think this is the point where I'm going to go somewhere else now," said Drew, "I'll see you guys some other time."

"Alright, be careful out there," said Brendan.

"Don't go killing yourself out there," said May. Drew nodded, and ran by Ash.

"I'll see you later, Ashy-boy," said Drew. He almost ran away, but Ash suddenly got him by his back collar and pushed him back. He then turned Drew to face him in the eyes.

"Where are you heading to?" asked Ash. Drew didn't answer for a second after the sudden action, but then he nervously smiled.

"Um, I don't know," replied Drew, "Somewhere." Ash then nodded and dropped Drew on the ground behind him while stilled holding on to the back of his collar.

"Let's go guys," said Ash, "Let's get far enough before it gets dark." He then started to drag Drew along with him. Drew had no idea what was going on. He started to struggle to break free.

"What the hell man!" yelled Drew, "I didn't do anything wrong this time!"

"Shut up," said Ash.

"What the hell are you going to do with me!" yelled Drew.

"Just shut up."

"Help!" yelled Drew. The others watched Ash drag him farther away. They smiled.

"I knew he missed Drew more than us," said Dawn. They then started to follow.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**They always wondered how his hair was that type of color. He said he never dyed it or was born with it, so how did it happen? But now, the secret to Brendan's hair will finally be unveiled, and it isn't a happy one. How did his hair turn white, and what kind of dark past did the boy have? **Next Time: The Boy with White Hair.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Ash's training will be coming soon, and just in case some of you actually skipped the last chapter, I'm going to repeat the things you'll be seeing in this season:**

**-Ash will continue his training to improve his aura**

**-We will look deeper into Brendan and Dawn's history**

**-Learn how Brendan's hair turned white **

**-A better look at Sephiroth and his intentions**

**-More Team Rocket**

**-MUCH MORE DREW (I'm giving him more chapters in this since he was all bad in the last season, and it's going to be like almost every chapter (Admit it. You missed him)**

**-More Drew and Green chapters**

**-New characters, a princess, and a prince**

**-And the most awesome thing (ready to get your mind blown) SOMEONE WITH LUGIA POWERS. And guess what, he's bad**

**I also have been thinking about adding Kalos Pokemon in this season, and the return of Lucario (and something special for him). I just posted two chapters today because I completed this one before I released the movie, and I decided to make another. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please :-)**


	3. The Boy With White Hair

**This is the eightieth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. The secret behind Brendan's hair will be unveiled throughout this whole season, and the special qualities it holds. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

_He didn't know what was scarier that day. The dojo that was burning to the ground, or the man that was dying on the ground. He was crying. His mother was unconscious, and he was now left alone. He was scared. He was heartbroken, and he was hurt. He looked to his side, and saw a muscular, huge man just standing off to the side, doing absolutely nothing. He looked at the man by the fallen man. He was just standing over him. Blood started to spread across the ground where the fallen man was. His eyes were blank and near death. More tears fell to the ground. He looked at the standing man, and trembled looking at his crooked, creepy and freaky smile. He slowly stood up. He wobbled back and forth, and finally straightened himself up. He looked angrily at the man. He started running towards them. He kept running, not caring for the scary smile the man was giving. He looked at the fallen man, and more tears kept on falling down. _

_"DAD!" yelled the boy. _

Brendan woke up suddenly. He sat up slowly, and looked around and saw his friends, Ash, May, Dawn, and Drew still sleeping. He looked at Dawn, his girlfriend, by him. She was facing him. He pulled back a strand of hair beside her face, and then smiled a little. He then looked up at the night sky. He sighed, and then fell back into his sleeping bag.

**The Boy with White Hair**

* * *

The next morning came so quickly. Brendan didn't really have enough time to sleep after that dream he just had. He woke up later than the others, to the point when they were already making breakfast when he woke, well not perfectly.

"You're supposed to stir it, not poke that thing over and over again in there!" yelled Dawn.

"What the hell will stirring do?" asked Ash. May was looking into Brendan's bag, looking at the different ingredients he had in there. Drew was still sleeping.

"What do people call this thingy?" asked May as she pulled out a huge spoon from there. The Pokemon were just off to the side, contempt since they already had Pokemon food by them.

_"At least they did that right," _thought Brendan. He then sat up and yawned. He scratched his head, and then May noticed Brendan was awake.

"Brendan's awake!" exclaimed May, and she immediately just threw Brendan's bag at Ash, knocking him away from the food. She then looked at Brendan.

"Finally you're awake," said Dawn, "You never sleep that long. You must be glad I let you sleep while we fixed up breakfast."

"And how did that go?" asked Brendan. Suddenly, the lid flew off the stew container, slamming into a fallen Ash's head. Brendan went by the stew, and then took the spoon inside it.

"Let me take a look at this thing," said Brendan. He then took a teaspoon of it and drank it. He tasted it, and then suddenly spat it all out. He coughed violently, and then looked at the three kids.

"Why does that taste like dirt?" asked Brendan.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to put in it?" asked Dawn.

"Hell no!" yelled Brendan.

"Then how does it get that kind of color?" asked Ash. Brendan threw the spoon at Ash.

* * *

Because of the putrid taste of the "dirt stew", they decided to just eat some berries for breakfast instead. Dawn and May took the job to get the berries, while Ash and Brendan had the job to find a way to throw away the stew. Drew was still sleeping for some reason. May and Dawn walked through the forest with a bucket full of berries in it. May was picking them while Dawn was carrying. As May put her hand into a tree, she searched for the berries. She found one, and pulled it out. When she did, it was round and spiky on its sides. She brought it over to Dawn.

"I found this one," said May, "Does this taste good?" Dawn took it, and then looked at it.

"This is a very rare berry, May," said Dawn, "This type of berry is used to dye stuff."

"Then we can use it to dye stuff," said May, "Let's make Brendan color stuff for us."

"Alright," said Dawn as she put it into the bucket, "Let's keep looking for more."

* * *

Ash and Brendan looked at the poisoned stew. They both had their fingers on their chins.

"So what are we gonna do with it?" asked Ash, "Throw it into the river?"

"Are you high or something?" asked Brendan, "Do you want all the Pokemon in there to die?"

"It depends on what Pokemon is in there," said Ash, "Will there be Magikarp?" Dawn and May then walked into the area as well.

"Hey guys," said Dawn, "What are we talking about?"

"This retard wants to kill Pokemon," said Brendan. Dawn then dropped the bucket by the boys. They looked inside and saw all the berries. Ash pulled one out and started to eat it. Brendan then pulled out one, and he pulled out the spiky berry May found. He was about to take a bite from it, but was stopped when May suddenly took the berry from his hand.

"Don't eat this," said May, "It's very special. Dawn says it can dye clothing and stuff. I can make my own type of clothing if I find more of these."

"They take a while to spoil, so we can keep it for a long time," said Dawn, "It looks purple, so it should color stuff purple." May looked at it, then at Brendan, and then looked at it again. She then looked at Brendan again.

"Did you use a white one to color your hair white?" asked May. Brendan took a bite of another berry, but then stopped. He didn't say anything or do anything, and then he chewed on the berry in his mouth. He then swallowed it. He then looked at May.

"No," said Brendan, and he continued to eat the berry.

"You were born with it then?" asked May. Brendan shook his head, and then took another bite of the berry. Ash stopped eating his berry, and now he also was interested on the topic.

"Then how did it turn white?" asked Ash, "I never heard of anybody having normal hair color, and then it just changes into white for no reason."

"It just did," said Brendan.

"Then are you lying to us and you're really eighty-years old?" asked May. Brendan finished his berry, took another one, and then ruffled May's head.

"It just did," said Brendan as he stood up, "Come on guys. Let's get some training done." He then walked away. Aggron, Pelipper, Nuzleaf, Mudkip, and Poochyena followed him. When he left, Dawn sighed.

"I never thought that type of topic would ever be brought up again," said Dawn. May and Ash looked at her.

"You mean this was mentioned to him before?" asked Ash, "When?"

"When we were little in Twinleaf Town," said Dawn, "I met Brendan in the Pokemon School there. I also wondered why he had white hair. He was one of those popular guys at school, and I never paid attention to him back then. His hair used to be brown and smooth, but one day, he came into school with white, spiky hair. We never knew why he did it, but he just did. He gave us the same answers he gave to you. The worst part was that he was always depressed. He started to drift away from his friends. Everytime it was brought up, he just got sadder. We then just decided to give up and not mention it anymore."

"So even you, his girlfriend, don't know either?" asked Ash. Dawn's eye twitched.

"'No," said Dawn, "It's not like I care or anything. I just don't bring it up because I didn't like seeing him sad like that."

"He seemed pretty calm when we talked to him about it," said May.

"He must've gotten over it," said Dawn, "This is years after that all happened. But I was one of the only people who he ever told why he was all depressed like that. Actually, I guess the only person. The others found out by themselves."

"Why was he sad?" asked May.

"Well, his..." said Dawn, but then Ash interrupted her when he suddenly stood up. Pikachu jumped down by Dawn.

"Then I'll go and find out that shit," said Ash, "Me and that guy are fucking bros. Why wouldn't he tell his bro anything?" Ash then walked into the forest. May looked at Dawn. Dawn face-palmed.

"Go ahead," said Dawn. May smiled and ran after Ash.

* * *

"Aggron, you'll be facing off against Poochyena," said Brendan. Aggron cracked its knuckles in confidence, as Poochyena cowered by Brendan's feet. Brendan bent down to pet it.

"Don't worry," said Brendan, "You're going to have to face off against a gigantic Pokemon one day, right?" Poochyena slowly nodded, and then walked in front of Aggron. Brendan signaled for their fight to begin. Poochyena did the first move when it shot a shadow ball at Aggron, knocking it away from it. Aggron immediately jumped and ran towards Poochyena and used headbutt, but it got out of the way before it hit. As Brendan looked on, Ash ran towards him from a hilltop.

"Yo, Brendan!" yelled Ash, and Brendan heard and looked towards him, "Wanna tell a bro something about you?"

"What?" asked Brendan. Suddenly, while he was going down the hill, Ash tripped on a rock, sending him flying down it. When he landed at the bottom, he used his hands to launch himself off the ground, and into the air to land. Sucks to be him, because he was landing in-between the showdown between Aggron and Poochyena. Poochyena used shadow ball and Aggron used hyper beam at each other, and Ash got caught in the middle of it. He exploded, and he was launched into the air and flew away. Brendan watched him go.

"See ya," said Brendan.

"Where did Ash go?" asked May, who was suddenly behind Brendan. Brendan jumped away and looked behind him and saw her. He sighed.

"'Why are you here?" asked Brendan. May then took his hand, and sat him down on a log nearby. She then took a bucket and went by the river, took some water, and came back.

"What's this for?" asked Brendan. May then showered the water all over Brendan. She then took some lotion from her fanny pack and put some on his hair, and then started to rub it.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Brendan.

"Cleaning your hair," replied May.

"Why?" asked Brendan.

"Because I wanted to."

"Aren't you supposed to be bothering Ash right now?"

"At least he enjoys it when I bother him."

"Yeah, he enjoys it a lot," said Brendan sarcastically. May then started rubbing his hair harder, hurting Brendan. She just got rougher and rougher. She was noticing that his hair just shot back up everytime she pushed it down.

_"What the hell is his hair even made out of?" _asked May. When she got too frustrated, she then started punching his head. Brendan grabbed both her arms before she did another.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," said Brendan, "You're fired." May huffed and stood up.

"Fine, but this is a really good lotion!" said May, and she walked away. Brendan then sighed and started to pull his shirt off.

* * *

May walked towards where Dawn was. When she got there, she saw Ash getting nursed by Dawn. May looked towards Drew, and still saw the lazy green-haired basterd sleeping. Dawn turned towards the disappointed May, and then smiled.

"Any luck?" asked Dawn.

"Nope," said May, "I tried to make him relax and tell me, but that didn't work. His hair is impossible to keep down."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I've never seen his hair down," said Dawn, "He must be using some type of lotion." May nodded, and then she looked at Ash.

"How did he get here?" asked May.

"He just crashed down by here," said Dawn, "It was so loud, I'm beginning to wonder why Drew didn't wake up." Suddenly, Ash stood up, and wobbled around.

"I-I'm going back for him," said Ash groggily.

"Why can't you just give up already?" asked Dawn, "Just leave him alone."

"I can't," said Ash as he looked at Dawn, "I have to know why he was so depressed and sad. I have to make sure it never happens again." Dawn was shocked to hear those words come out of Ash's mouth. She slowly smiled.

"Also, I want to use this information to blackmail him later," said Ash.

"Fuck it, Ash!" yelled Dawn as she threw a rock at his head. Ash rubbed the back of his head, and then started walking away again.

"Let's go, May," said Ash.

"Aye," said May, and she ran after Ash. Dawn sighed.

"Hehehe," giggled Drew in his sleep, "Boobs."

"Shut up, Drew!" yelled Dawn.

* * *

Brendan sat down on a rock with only his swimming shorts on. He was petting his injured Aggron who was lying down by him. It watched as his Poochyena hopped around in joy. He was watching his other Pokemon, Nuzleaf, Pelipper, and Mudkip have a three-way battle. Aggron groaned.

"Don't worry," said Brendan, "You'll win next time."

"Hey," said Ash, who was sitting down with May by Brendan. Once again, Brendan was shocked by their sudden appearance.

"Um, hey," said Brendan, "What..."

"Want a cookie?" asked May,

"Um, sure," said Brendan.

"Well, we don't have any," said Ash.

"What is wrong with you guys today?" asked Brendan.

"Okay, quit the act," said Ash, "You're telling us why your hair is white now." Brendan blinked a few times, and then chuckled.

"Oh, so that's what this is about," said Brendan under his breath, and then he looked back at the two, "Listen, I know you really want to know, but it's nothing to get curious about. It's just white. That's all."

"We're not three, Brendan," said May, "We know you're lying to us. People's hair can't just turn white."

"Mine did," said Brendan.

"Fine, I'll just..." said Ash, before Brendan's shiny Pelipper used hydro pump on Nuzleaf and Mudkip and launched them past the kids towards a rock, where they slammed on and fell to the ground. Pelipper continued using hydro pump, and it aimed it at Ash and May, making them get soaked. Brendan stood up and clapped.

"Nice one, Pelipper!" congratulated Brendan. As he walked towards Pelipper to give it a high five, Ash and May just sighed in defeat.

* * *

After Ash and May dried themselves off from the water, they walked back to Dawn and Pikachu in defeat, who was just looking up at the sky. They came and sat by her. Dawn looked at them.

"Done yet?" asked Dawn. Ash and May slowly nodded.

"He's too tough," said May.

"I don't think he really wants to tell anybody," said Dawn.

"Why?" asked Ash, "It's been forever since it happened. Why is he still upset about one embarrassing thing?"

"Well, it's not really embarrassing," said Dawn, "It's more sad."

"Sad?" asked May, "Sad about what?"

"Well, like I said before I was the only person Brendan told this to before everyone else found out," said Dawn, "I think the reason his hair turned white was because maybe he did something to make it like that. But if I piece the puzzle together, I think the reason he made it white is because it was a tribute. It must've been a tribute to his dad. Brendan's dad...died." Time then stopped for the two kids. Their jaws dropped. They had no idea what to say.

"His dad just died one day, and he came to school with white hair after that," said Dawn, "I'm thinking it was a tribute because his father always had white hair, just like Brendan's. I always felt bad for him for that though." Ash and May slowly faced each other. Suddenly, Drew then sat up from his sleeping bag and yawned.

"Good morning," said Drew in a sing-song way.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Dawn, "It's already noon!" Ash and May then suddenly stood up, and then ran off. Dawn heard them both muttering shit multiple times under their breath. She giggled and cuddled Pikachu.

"I'm glad Brendan found those types of friends," said Dawn.

* * *

Brendan watched as the last two competitors, Poochyena and Pelipper were brawling to win the title of strongest Pokemon, according to them. Brendan was just comforting the other defeated Pokemon.

"Maybe next time, alright?" comforted Brendan. He then heard Ash and May running towards him. He sighed and looked at them. What he saw was different from what he expected. He saw Ash and May bowing to him.

"We're sorry!" apologized May.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Ash as well as they started to bow over and over again in front of a confused Brendan. He looked around, and then back at the two.

"Um, okay," said Brendan.

"We didn't mean to bring old memories back," said Ash.

"We promise not to bother you about your hair ever again," said May. Brendan chuckled.

"Old memories?" said Brendan. He then placed his finger on his chin. He tried to remember anything Ash and May said, but he just didn't get it. He waved his hands in front of him.

"It's okay, guys," said Brendan, "It's nothing to apologize for."

"Is your hair some type of tribute to someone?" asked May. Brendan though for a second, and then he smiled. He then touched the top of his head.

"Well, if you put it that way," said Brendan, "When I said it was because it just changed, and I wasn't joking. Technically, someone made it change. Someone who was very important to me." May smiled. Ash crossed his arms and looked away.

_"Damn," _thought Ash, _"Now I can't use any of this shit for blackmail." _Suddenly, Pelipper crashed into the rock by Brendan. It fell to the ground. They slowly turned towards Poochyena, who was hopping up and down in happiness.

"Holy shit," muttered Brendan. As they looked at Poochyena, a fly flew by May, but she just swatted it away. It went over her head and looked down. It wasn't just an ordinary fly. It had a camera built-in to its eyes.

* * *

Giovanni stared at the huge screen in front of him (A/N: Kanto clothes). He was the leader of Team Rocket, an organization made to steal Pokemon and sell them away for money. He stared sternly at the screen. He looked at the princess, the one who had almost killed him with her powers, her powers of Ho-Oh itself, since she was the daughter of the Pokemon. If it wasn't because of his robotic body, he could've died. Because of this, actions of Team Rocket had to be postponed, but now he was completely healed up, and he wanted revenge. He didn't just want to capture and extract her powers anymore. Now, he wanted to kill her, but everytime he tried, Ash and his friends always foiled his plans. The doors to his office opened up, and Jesse, James, and Meowth came in (A/N: Unova clothes). They stood straight in front of Giovanni. Giovanni was the father of Jesse and James.

"Father," said James, "You called us."

"Yes," said Giovanni as he looked at the three and away from the screen, "I have a request for you."

"What is it, boss?" asked Meowth.

"I need you to call for some bounty hunters," said Giovanni, "But not the low ones. I want the best ones we have. I want those two." The three then started to shiver.

"Those two?" asked Jesse, "Aren't they a little too freaky?"

"I don't care," said Giovanni, "I haven't spoken to them in a while. Call for them. I have a very challenging mission for them. Also tell them that this time, the reward will be grand."

* * *

Two men walked out of a cave. One was shorter than the other. The shorter one had long, spiky white hair that fell to his mid-back. He had on a gray jumpsuit with long sleeves. His skin was colored, with white and light blue lines going through it. His eyes were all yellow. He had on a large smirk. The other one, much larger and muscular, was right behind him, with white spiky hair that wasn't long yet very spiky and pointed in all directions. He had on a long gray poncho that spread throughout his body. His skin was also like the other one, and his eyes were also yellow. He had on a huge metal thing in front of his mouth, covering it. He had on gray gloves. He was carrying a man over his shoulder. The man was just a bald monk. The shorter one then started to laugh maniacally.

"That was a dumb idea," said the shorter one, "Running into a fucking cave. I specialize in that type of shit." The taller one didn't respond.

"Too bad I killed him," said the shorter one, "I would love watching him squirm. At least we had to bring him dead or alive, right?" The man still didn't respond. The shorter one then stretched.

"You're no fun sometimes," said the shorter one. Suddenly the taller one stopped and pulled out a small circle. He clicked a button, and the circle released a hologram with a message of it. He read over it, and then looked back at the shorter one.

"It's from Team Rocket," said larger one, and the shorter one stopped and looked back at him.

"Team Rocket?" asked the shorter one, "Haven't heard from them in a long time. What do they want?"

"They have a special mission for us," said the larger one as he read over it, "The mission involves killing a princess and an...Aura Guardian." He stopped.

"Aura Guardian?" asked the shorter one, "I haven't seen one of them in a while. Does that mean Sir Aaron's still alive?" The larger one put the hologram in his pocket, and started to walk forward.

"He was supposed to be the last one," said the larger one, "Unless that asshole had a kid." The shorter one could swear he saw the man smirk under the metal thing.

"Let's go, Lee!" said the larger one, "We're taking the mission." He then walked ahead. Lee didn't say anything at first, but then he smirked as well.

"Hell yeah, Riku!" exclaimed Lee as he followed.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**Ash and his friends are going up Dragonbreath Mountain, and they encounter a lot of dragon-type Pokemon there and find the Dragon's Village for Dragon-Type Pokemon. But after causing a disturbance in the city, Ash and his friends now have to think about escaping before they get killed, all while dealing with a drunk May. Will they escape Dragon's Village, and what stupid thing did May do this time? **Next Time: Escape from Dragon's Village.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The new threat in this season has just been unveiled, and they will not be an easy group of bounty hunters to defeat. This is not it about finding out about Brendan's past, and the Bounty Hunters have something to do with it. Next week, two new chapters will be posted. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please :-)**


	4. Escape from Dragon's Village

**This is the eighty-first chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Sorry about the late update, c**

**Computer acted like a bitch. Posted this at my friend's house. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The snow was coming down hard on the mountain. Ash and his friends were inside a cave, trying to escape the cold from the outside. They gathered around a fire that was burning. They didn't wear any coats. They didn't see the snowstorm coming.

"Why are we even here?" asked Drew, "We could've gone around the mountain."

"Yeah, we could, but then we'd have to spend over three days doing that," replied Brendan, "This mountain is very wide, but not very tall. It would take us a day and a half to get over it."

"Then why are we wasting time in here?" asked Ash.

"Do you not see the freaking snow outside?" asked Brendan, "It's cold out there. We could freeze if we walk outside." They then just sat down quietly. It was late. It would've been a good time to rest. Suddenly, a roar echoed throughout the cave.

"What was that?" asked May. Once again, the roar was heard. The girls hugged each other in fright. The boys slowly looked up. They paid close attention, and they then heard the roar once again.

"That's a Pokemon," said Drew.

"It's coming from deeper in the cave," said Brendan. The roar echoed again. Suddenly, Charmander burst out from its Pokeball and landed by Ash.

"Char!" exclaimed the Charmander.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu. The roar was heard once more before it faded out. Charmander started to run further into the cave. Ash immediately chased after it.

"Come back here!" ordered Ash, but his Charmander kept running. The others followed.

**Escape from Dragon's Village**

* * *

Ash and his friends chased his Charmander all around the cave. It was a large, complex cave, and they started to think that the Pokemon was just trying to get them lost. Ash took out his Pokeball and tried absorbing it back into its Pokeball, but it kept on avoiding the beam.

"Ash, get it under control already!" exclaimed Drew.

"I'm trying!" said Ash. Up ahead, they then saw light at the end. Charmander went out first. The kids continued to run. They exited the cave onto a ledge on the mountain. That ledge overlooked what seemed to be a village nearby. As they each stopped one-by-one, Drew continued to run. He then went over the ledge. He was in midair. He waved his feet and arms around, and then he plummeted toward the ground.

"SHIT!" yelled Drew. They watched him fall, and then looked back at the village. They then realized that it stopped snowing.

"Does this mean we're off this mountain?" asked Dawn. Brendan shook his head.

"Nope," said Brendan, "This is still a mountain. That village looks like it's on the ground, but it's not. That village is on this mountain." May looked down to where Drew fell.

"Is he okay?" asked May.

"There are a lot of trees and bushes down there, so I think he'll be fine," said Brendan, "Let's head over to that village. They might know of a better way to get off this mountain safely." They nodded. Ash looked down at his Charmander, who was marveling at the village.

"You wanted us to come here?" asked Ash. Charmander happily nodded and ran down the ledge. The others followed.

* * *

They were able to get down safely with the help of their Pokemon. They finally got to the same level as the village. When they went down, Drew popped out from a bush beside them.

"Hey guys," said Drew, "I survived by crashing into a bunch of Brendans. Man, these things are comfortable." (A/N: Yep. I'm still going on with that). After they got Drew out from the bushes, they continued to walk towards the village. Charmander was excited to get there for some reason. As they neared the village, they once again heard the roar, but it was louder and closer this time. They abruptly stopped. Charmander started cheering for no reason.

"What is wrong with you today?" asked Ash. Charmander then ran off. They followed once again, but after a few seconds, they were at the entrance of the village. They looked at the village that was inside. It seemed old, and the small houses were made of wood. It was rather large though, since they saw it from all the way up that ledge. No one was seen.

"What is this place?" asked Dawn, "A ghost-town?"

"That noise was coming from here," said Brendan, "Is anyone even here!" Still, no one answered. Charmander was looking frantically around.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked a man behind them. They turned, and saw a tanned man in a toga. He had smooth brown hair. He walked towards the kids. He was very tall and had lots of scars on his face.

"I don't know," replied Ash to the man's question, "Why are we here? Are we even here? Do we even exist? This is just part of your old imagination?" Before Ash could continue, May slapped him on the back of his head to stop him from saying anything. She then walked nicely up to the man.

"I'm sorry if we intruded on something," said May, "My friends and I were just chasing our Pokemon and we ended up here. We'll leave if you want us to." The man looked towards Charmander, and saw it looking around frantically, and then back at May. He half-smiled over his serious demeanor.

"It's fine," said the man, "I was just worried about you kids."

"Worried about what?" asked Brendan.

"This village right here is not for humans," said the man, "This village's purpose is to house Pokemon. Dragon-Type Pokemon."

"Dragon-Types?" asked Brendan as he looked around, "I don't see any around here."

"That's because most have went back to their trainers, or further into the mountain to train," said the man, "You see, my people and I are skilled Dragon-tamers. We live a little away from this village. We made it to house our Pokemon. Their destructive power was strong enough to destroy our fragile village, so we decided to let them live here. But it seems that they have grown accustomed to living here, and they sometimes let other Pokemon come to live with them."

"So that noise we heard was a Dragon-Type?" said Brendan.

"A lot of Dragon-Types live on this mountain," said the man, "That's why this mountain had been called Dragonbreath's Mountain. This is Dragon's Village."

"But why is Charmander so intrigued in it?" asked Brendan. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. They looked around, and then suddenly, a Rhydon came from the sky and crashed into one of the cabins. The kids were surprised except for Ash and the man. They then heard the roar once again, and looked towards the sky, and noticed a flying Pokemon. Charmander suddenly started to cheer. The man smiled.

"There he is," said the man. They looked closely. It was a black Charizard, a Shiny one. It flew triumphantly over the fallen Rhydon. The Pokemon tried to get back up, but then it took one last look at the Charizard, and fell back down in defeat. The Charizard nodded, and then flew off.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Brendan, "What was that?"

"That was a challenge," said the man, "These Pokemon always have these types of fights when they challenge that Charizard. That Charizard was a wild Charmander when it came to the village, and we gave it a place to live. It likes to fight all the time with the others, and it finally got the title as the strongest Pokemon here. It hasn't been defeated for over a year."

"Then I'll battle it," said Ash.

"That wouldn't be wise," said the man, "It's very aggressive, and it'll try to even murder your Pokemon. It only allows my people in here. That's why it wouldn't be safe for you kids to be here."

"Then we'll leave," said May.

"You don't have to right now," said the man, "I'll invite you guys to a party we're having here with the Pokemon to honor them. If you guys come with us, they might think you're a part of us."

"Will there be food?" asked Ash.

"Of course," said the man.

"I'm game," said Ash.

"Will there be strippers?" asked Drew.

"Why not?" answered the man. Dawn slowly placed her fingers on her temples.

_"It's not worth it, Dawn, it's not worth it," _thought Dawn.

* * *

Later on, the kids camped out at the mountain until it was late at night. When it finally reached the time, they entered the village again, and there was a party. There were a lot of people, Pokemon, and food. It was a very festive night. Ash and Brendan spent most of their time getting into Pokemon battles with the people's Pokemon, and Ash spent another portion of his time eating. May and Dawn spent their time dancing and looking through the goods and clothing they provided. Drew just spent his time with the hot ladies and dancers. While May and Dawn were fooling around, they got separated at one point. May looked through the crowds to find her, but she just couldn't.

"Where could she be?" asked May, "Maybe if I find one of the others, then they could lead me to Dawn." As she walked, she saw Ash walking by in the crowd, but she only saw his hat. She smiled. She then ran after him. When she got closer to where he was, she noticed him going into someplace. She stopped in front of the place and frowned when she saw what it was called.

"He's going into a bar," said May as she shook her head, "No way in hell am I going to let him drink!" She then ran inside. When she did, Ash walked by the bar with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. They were both disappointed. Ash didn't have his hat on.

"Pika," said Pikachu sadly.

"You tried your best, buddy," said Ash, "I really should've thought twice when we had to fight that Garchomp. Stupid thing cheated." He then felt his head.

"I'm just gonna get another hat now," said Ash, "Shouldn't have made that bet."

* * *

May entered the bar. It was a full house in there. People were partying and drinking. The lights in the place were dim. May looked around for the boy. People started to notice her walking around the place. She then spotted his hat by a table, and ran after it. When she got there, she took the hat.

"Why the hell are you in a place like this!" scolded May, "You are in big trouble once I tell D..." She stopped when the eyes of an old, mustached man looked at her.

"And who the hell are you with my hat?" asked the man angrily. May froze up. She looked at the hat. She then smelled it, and then looked back at the man.

"Where'd you get this hat?" asked May.

"I won it from some kid," said the man, "Now are you going to give it to me or not!" May froze up again when he yelled at her. She didn't want to give the guy the hat, but his cruel eyes and anger scared her, yet she still held the hat tightly.

"Calm down, Frank," said a guy across him, "She's just a little girl. She must be confused, since she decided to come in here." A waiter then walked by their table, and the man motioned for him to give him a drink. The waiter slid it towards the man, who slid it towards May.

"Here, have a drink," said the man. May looked at him. He was obviously drunk. She looked down at the drink, and noticed it was beer.

"I'm not old enough to drink beer yet," said May.

"Then it's not beer," said the man as he shoved it into May's hand.

"It smells like beer," said May.

"What's your favorite drink?" asked the man.

"Apple, I guess," said May.

"Then it's apple," said the man. May looked at it again, and then took a sip.

* * *

Another Pokemon battle he had lost. What was wrong with him today? This time, it was his Grovyle that lost.

"These Dragon Tamers are no joke," said Ash, "That basterd's Dragonite cheated." A man then bumped into him, and ran off.

"Watch where you're going dumbass!" yelled Ash. He saw the man run and enter a club. More and more people were going inside it for some reason. Three other young adults walked past him, and they were talking.

"I heard there's a girl in there who's really fun," said the man, "We should go inside there and check it out. She's so drunk and she's like ten."

"Really?" asked the other man, "I can't believe she hasn't been knocked out yet. Let's check it out." They ran towards the club. Ash watched them run away, and looked back at the club.

"A ten year old girl, huh?" asked Ash, and his face turned grim, "It can't be." Pikachu then sniffed the air. It then looked at Ash and smiled nervously. Ash sighed and walked over to the club.

* * *

Ash entered the bar, and man was it going crazy in there. People were cheering loudly that it could've burst the boy's ears. They were jumping up and down and dancing. Ash looked around for May. He noticed a crowd in the middle, and walked over to it. When he looked through the crowd, he saw May, with his hat on her head, on top of two guys' shoulders as they hopped around. People were cheering her on, and she was laughing with two cups of beer in her hands. She was drunk. Ash sighed and walked into the middle of the crowd towards May. May noticed him and smiled.

"Ash!" exclaimed May, and she hopped off the men's shoulders and landed in front of the boy. She offered him a cup, but he just slapped it away.

"Why the hell are you inside here?" asked Ash.

"Because you came in," said May. Ash then put his hand on her head, removed his hat, and placed it on his head.

"Get your ass back to Dawn," Ash said angrily. He then started pushing her away as she just kept on giggling. People around them started booing and groaning for ruining their fun at Ash.

"Oh screw you people!" yelled Ash back at them.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed a man behind Ash, making Ash tense up, "Look who's here. Mister Loser Pants." Ash turned back and saw Frank, the guy he lost to and got his hat taken away. Frank walked over to the two.

"Please, that lost was by mistake," mocked Ash.

"Whatever," said the man, "What are you doing with my prized hat?"

"It was on my friend's head," said Ash, "And she belongs to me, so I think it's mine again."

"Does her body belong to you?" asked the man up close, making Ash smell his foul breath.

"Yes," said May.

"'Shut it," said Ash as he shook her.

"Why can't you let her have a little fun?" asked Frank, "Don't be that type of overprotective boyfriend."

"You will just rape her when she's drunk enough," said Ash.

"I like grapes," giggled May. Ash started to walk away with her again.

"You're just pissed that you lost that battle with me," said Frank, "And you're just taking it out on her. Jerk!" People started booing again.

"I could beat you anytime," said Ash. Frank laughed as he slowly started to take out his Pokeball.

"I would like to see you try," said Frank. Ash was now intimidated. He turned towards the man and started to take out a Pokeball. Frank smirked and threw his Pokeball, releasing an angry Garchomp.

_"I should send out someone quicker than that thing," _thought Ash, _"Maybe Staravia, or..." _Suddenly, May pushed Ash out of the way.

"I'll be your Pokemon," she said, and she went down on all fours and started barking like a Growlithe. Ash looked at her in disbelief, and then face-palmed.

"No," said Ash.

"Why not?" whined May, "I can totally fight like a Pokemon." She then started to pretend like she was breathing out fire from her mouth. People started laughing. Ash walked over to her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her up.

"I said no," said Ash. May crossed her arms and looked at him angrily.

"Asshole," said May, "I can totally fight it. Just look at it. I can break its face within seconds. Bring it!" She then started to throw punches that hit nobody. Ash sighed and put her behind him on the ground.

"No means no," said Ash.

"It doesn't even look like a dragon," said May, "More like a crab to me. Dragon-Types are so weird." Garchomp and Frank's jaws fell to the ground.

"Garchomp!" yelled Garchomp.

"My Pokemon is not a freaking crab, girly!" yelled Frank. May then started to mimic them talking with her hands. This just got Garchomp angrier.

"GAR!" yelled Garchomp.

"GAR GAR GARCHOMP!" yelled May, "CHOMP GAR GARCHOMP GARCHOMP GAR CHOMP GAR CHOMP GARCHOMP!" The whole place went quiet. Garchomp was now steaming. Ash looked at May.

"What the hell did you say to it?" asked Ash. May just smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know," said May, "I don't speak Italian." Garchomp was now letting out steam.

"Whoa there," said Frank, "Calm down buddy." Suddenly, it charged at May and tried to strike her, but Ash instantly blocked it with his Aura Blade and pushed it away.

"The hell is wrong with you!" yelled Ash, "She's just drunk." The Garchomp didn't care, and charged up a hyper beam. People started scrambling away for their lives. Ash looked at it, and back at May, and sighed. He then grabbed her by the back if her shirt, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, and he ran away.

"I'm not through with it yet!" whined May.

"Shut up!" yelled Ash. He then jumped out, and the place immediately exploded.

* * *

"How irresponsible of you to lose May," said Brendan to his girlfriend.

"Says the person who lost Ash when I told you to keep an eye on him," said Dawn.

"We weren't gonna get along and you knew it," said Brendan. As they walked through the crowd, they noticed a certain green haired person talking to some ladies. He was laughing and talking with them as they giggled. Brendan and Dawn sweat-dropped when they saw him. He noticed them and flicked his hair.

"Sup," he said.

"Drew, what are you doing?" asked Brendan.

"Having fun," said Drew. Suddenly, an explosion was heard, and people started running. They looked towards its direction. The women ran away as well.

"Wait!" yelled Drew. Ash then ran towards the kids and crashed into Drew and they both fell to the ground. He was still holding onto May.

"Way to go, Ash," said Drew. An explosion was heard behind them. Brendan and Dawn looked back and saw a Garchomp, Dragonite, Flygon, and many other pre-evolved forms of them. Their jaws dropped.

"What did you do?" asked Dawn. May then groggily stood up and hugged Dawn.

"Kiss me," said May as she started to pucker up her lips and tried kissing Dawn.

"Ash!" yelled Brendan, "Did you get her drunk?"

"No!" said Ash as Dawn tried to shake May off, "She wanted to get drunk herself."

"I knew you wanted her, but not this much," said Drew as he started to whistle.

"Do you want to die?" threatened Ash, "She said something to that Garchomp, and it went berserk. Then it started to gather up more troops and tried to kill us." Drew stood up and wiped away the dust from his clothes.

"All right idiots, I got this," said Drew, "I speak fluent Garchomp." He then turned towards the Pokemon, who stopped in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"Gar-chooooomp," said Drew, "Gar-chooomp, Gar, Garchomp." Drew them gave a big smile. Within seconds, the Garchomp started going on a tantrum, and it shot a hyper beam at Drew, but Brendan pushed him aside. They started running again, while Brendan dragged Drew and May was sitting on Ash's shoulder pulling his hair and acting like she was on a motorcycle.

"What did you say to it!" yelled Brendan.

"I told it May was sorry," said Drew as she placed his fingers on his chin, "Or maybe I told it got its looks from its ugly, bitchy mother." They continued to run as the Pokemon kept destroying buildings and trying to attack them. They didn't want people getting hurt, so they decided to get out of the village. As they ran towards the entrance, they saw the same man who invited them to the party there looking in utter shock. They stopped in front of him.

"You've got to help us," said Brendan, "You're Pokemon are going apeshit."

"What did you do to them?" asked the man.

"May provoked them," said Ash, "You're a Dragon-Tamer, right? Do something." The man sighed, and then walked in front of them as the dragons came nearer.

"Their rage is too high," said the man, "I need to calm them down. Listen to me my fellow..." The Pokemon rammed into the man and sent him flying up into the air. The kids watched in surprise as the man fell to the ground behind the Pokemon with swirly eyes.

"Run!" yelled Brendan, and they ran out of the village, but the Pokemon continued to follow.

* * *

They ran through the forest, trying their best to outrun the Pokemon that had split into groups to find them. No matter how long they ran, the Pokemon would just surprise and attack them. May started to get sober, and just rested on Ash's back while he held onto her, but she continued to mutter stuff. They hid behind a tree, and Brendan looked back, but saw no one.

"I think we did it," said Brendan, "We don't have to worry about them anymore, right?" They suddenly heard a loud roar. It was that Shiny Charizard. Charmander then popped out of its Pokeball and started to jump up and down in excitement. Ash grabbed it.

"This isn't the time, Charmander," said Ash. It then suddenly used flamethrower in the sky, and the Dragon-Types roared and ran toward them. They were spotted.

"Nice going, Charmander," said Ash. They ran again, but then they got to a dead-end. They watched as the Dragon-Types got closer and closer. Ash then placed May by the wall and faced them.

"I tried to be peaceful, but screw that!" Ash said, and he materialized his Aura Blade. They were almost at attack range, but then they heard the Charizard again. They looked at the sky, and saw it soaring above them. It roared again and went towards the ground in front of the Pokemon. The dragons stopped. Charizard faced them.

"Char?" asked Charizard.

"Garchomp!" explained Garchomp, "Gar Gar Garchomp. Garchomp Gar. Garchomp!" The Charizard nodded, and then faced the kids. It then gave out a big roar. It waved to the Pokemon, who moved back.

"'It must've told the Pokemon to fuck off," said Drew, "Now that's..." Charizard used flamethrower at them, but they dodged it and it hit the wall behind them, creating a big hole in it.

"Shit," said Drew, now knowing that it decided to fight the kids itself. Ash stared angrily at it.

"Bring it!" said Ash. Before Ash could charge at it, Charmander stopped the boy and stepped forward confidently.

"Char!" said Charmander. Ash stared at it, and then de-materialized his Aura Blade.

"Go ahead," said Ash, "Fight it."

"Are you crazy, Ash!" yelled Dawn, "You remember what that guy said, right? They're brutal. They'll kill it!"

"I have faith in Charmander," said Ash, "I guess it was excited since the beginning to meet its third form, and it wants to face it. Let's let it." It stepped up, and the two Pokemon faced each other.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" ordered Ash, and Charmander unleashed its attack, but the Charizard flew up into the air and counterattacked with the same movie, and Charmander tried its best to dodge it.

"That's not fair!" said Ash, "Come down here and fight like a man!" The Shiny Charizard then flew down at Charmander quickly, and attacked the Pokemon with its wing. It staggered, but it regained its balance. Charizard went back up ready to dive again.

"Use Flamethrower when it gets close enough to the bottom," said Ash. Charmander nodded, and then Charizard came down again, but it moved to the side, and in that split second when Charizard was vulnerable, Charmander attacked, pushing and slamming it against a tree.

"That's how you do it!" said Ash. Charizard then stood, and looked at the Pokemon angrily. It then sped towards the Pokemon, and when it was in front of it, it used fire punch, and crashed it on a wall. The Charmander stood up weakly.

"Charmander, use Quick Attack!" ordered Ash. The Charmander charged towards Charizard, and hit it, launching it toward the sky, but it regained itself, and came flying down on the Pokemon and hit it with its wing like before. It staggered, but Charmander still stood strong. Charizard then did it again, and again, and again. Charmander was losing consciousness, but it didn't give in.

"Stop it!" yelled Ash, "You're going too far!" Charizard continued to do it. It hit Charmander again, and then flew towards the sky. It roared, and then flew down towards Charmander at an amazing speed. Ash noticed that Charmander couldn't move anymore.

"Charmander, move out of the way!" ordered Ash, but it didn't move, "Charmander!" Charizard got closer, but then suddenly, Charmander started to get engulfed in white light. Charizard slowed down, and Ash and his friends watched in awe. Charmander got bigger, and spikes started appearing on its skin. The white light disappeared, and there stood a stronger, tougher Charmander,

"Charmeleon!" yelled Charmeleon. It then started to surround itself in fire. The Charizard watched in amazement. Charmeleon looked at the Pokemon fiercely, and shot a huge flame blast at Charizard. It was using fire blast at Charizard. Charizard watched in amazement, and it got hit by the move, causing an explosion. They then saw it fall towards the ground in defeat. Charmeleon started laughing. Ash just shrugged.

"I have no idea what happened, but fuck it, I won," said Ash triumphantly. Suddenly, the Charizard stood back up. It didn't look hurt at all, even with that powerful attack. It looked angrily at Charmeloen, but it stared back in anger as well. After a few seconds, the Charizard looked away towards the Dragon-Types.

"'Charizard!" roared Charizard, and it flew towards the sky. The Dragon-Types were groaning in defeat, and they started to walk away, back at the village. The Charizard watched them go, and then looked back at Charmeleon. It smirked and nodded, and Charmeleon did the same, and then it left. As they all left, the man they saw before walked towards them, watching the Pokemon go back.

"What happened?" asked Brendan.

"Charizard gave up," said the man, "It knows it stands no chance against your Pokemon, and it left. That's amazing. I've never seen it do that before. Your Charmeleon must really be something else."

"Sorry about your party," said Dawn, "We screwed it up, and the Pokemon's village."

"No worries," said the man, "This happens everytime at every party. I told you, they're very aggressive. They must be rebuilding it already." As the man talked to the kids, Ash looked at his Charmeleon.

"You did good today, buddy," said Ash as he started to pat its head, but it just slapped his hand away and looked away with its arms crossed angrily.

"What the hell did I do?" asked Ash as Pikachu sighed. At least they lived this day, and hoped something like this never happened again. And this gave Ash one big life lesson: never get May drunk ever again. EVER.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As Ash and his friends are stranded on an island on a lake, Team Rocket has hired two deadly bounty hunters to go after May. These two are not to be messed with, and they have to prove they can take the mission, and the only way to do that is to go on a practice mission. Just how dangerous are these two, and why the hell are Ash and his friends stranded on an island? **Next Time: Practice Mission.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I don't remember if it had been settled or not, but I do believe that Charizard is a dragon type as well, that's why he was included in this. Next chapter will mostly be about the two bounty hunters, but a little bit of Ash and his friends. Hint, hint, they're on that island because of one dumbass green haired boy. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 356)**


	5. Practice Mission

**This is the eighty-second chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter mostly focuses on the new, evil bounty hunters of the story, with a little bit of Ash and friends. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

The group of friends got off the mountain, and the weather had changed tremendously. It was snowing yesterday, and now it was just hot and scorching. But except for finding a place to settle down, they were all on an island in the middle of a lake. A rather small island as well. Could've only fit about ten to thirteen people. Ash looked up at the hot sun as he was under the shade of the palm tree. Brendan sighed.

"Well there goes our day," said Brendan, "Next time, we don't take Drew's suggestion to go out for a swim." He looked over at Drew, who was with May fixing a broken boat by the shore.

"How would I know that guy was an asshole," said Drew.

"You gave him all of our money," said Dawn.

"Yeah, but it was for a good cause," said Drew, "That sailor said he'd let us take a ride on his boat, and then stop it in the middle of this damn lake for us to take a swim in it if I paid him that much money, and I did."

"That luxurious boat was really just made of damn cardboard," said May, "That guy put us on a fake, broken boat, stole our money, and then swam off. Was that really a good cause?"

"Guys, let's stop blaming Drew for this," said Ash, "We were the ones who were dumb enough to let that dumbass decide what we were going to do today."

"Thank you Ash for backing me up," said Drew, "At least someone understands."

"No problem buddy," said Ash. A Fearow flew by them in the sky. Today was going to be a long day.

**Practice Mission**

* * *

On the outskirts of a large mountain, Lee and Riku, two bounty hunters, walked up a ledge. They were looking for the Team Rocket base entrance. Before this, Team Rocket had assigned them a mission. They were heading towards the place to accept it. Lee groaned like a baby with every step he took.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lee, "I'm tired. Maybe those asshats tricked us and sent us the wrong coordinates."

"These are the coordinates," said Riku as he looked at a hologram that showed a map of the mountain, "We just have to find that entrance. They are a wanted group of criminals. They have headquarters all over Ransei, and we were assigned to come to this one."

"Did you find it yet?" asked Lee, and Riku responded by shaking his head. Lee groaned.

"Do you even know where it is?" asked Lee.

"They said it's a part of a test for us to qualify for this mission," said Riku.

"Qualify?" asked Lee.

"Yes. This mission is classified as a level S. We have to kill a princess in this mission, not capture her. Giovanni doesn't care if she returns dead or alive."

"Ouch. And why is it level S? Don't we just have to kill her? I can take on her fucking bodyguards."

"Not that simple. This bodyguard is an Aura Guardian."

"Aura Guardian?" said Lee, "Everytime I hear that I think you're joking. No way that man had a kid. He was always on the go. If he did have one, I wonder how strong that kid is. Remember the last time we fought an Aura Guardian?" Riku didn't respond. He just put the hologram into his pocket and continued walking.

"Don't remind me," said Riku under his breath, and then he started feeling the walls of the mountain, "The message says that the doorway will open once a hidden switch is pressed. I guess they didn't want the way to get in to the spread out, so they just told me it had a small, carved in T on it by a big rock." Lee looked around. Everywhere was big rocks. He groaned loudly and went on his knees exhausted.

"Fuck it," said Lee, "I'm not doing shit anymore."

"Get off your lazy ass and find it," said Riku.

"No way," responded Lee, "They carved a small T. A small T! How the hell am I supposed to find a small T on the side of a huge mountain with a bunch of rocks. Bullshit! I'm just gonna be lying here. Tell me when you're done." He then leaned his back against the wall. Something clicked, and the wall moved inwards. He quickly stood and saw the wall get pushed back and moved to the side, revealing an entryway. Riku looked at where Lee was lying against, and saw a small T carved into it, by a huge rock.

"You do the most remarkable things," said Riku.

"Yeah, you should work harder than act lazy," laughed Lee mockingly, "I have to do all the work around here!" He then walked in. Riku sighed, and then walked in as well.

* * *

They had found the Team Rocket base. After getting signed in, they headed for Giovanni's office, which was down a long hallway. Jesse and James were leading them towards it. They didn't speak one word towards the two. They knew the terror they could bring, and they didn't want anything to happen to them today. They got to the door, and slowly opened it. Inside sat Giovanni, smirking at their arrival.

"This way please," said James. The two walked in. As they did, Jesse and James sighed in relief, and shut the door. Riku and Lee were now in the presence of Giovanni.

"Good afternoon fellas," said Giovanni.

"Cut the shit, Giovanni," said Lee straight up, "We're here to talk about the mission, not random shit all day." Giovanni waved his hand around in amusement.

"Of course, where are my manners?" said Giovanni, "The details of the mission were all in that message. You have to kill the princess of the Maple Family, May Maple. She has been a thorn in by backside for way to long, and the best way to rid of that thorn would be to kill her."

"May Maple?" said Lee, "Pretty cute chick. Would be fun to hear her scream in pain with that cute voice, am I right Riku?" Lee started to nudge Riku, who just ignored it.

"Is there seriously an Aura Guardian involved in this?" asked Riku, "I thought they all died out."

"They didn't all die out," said Giovanni, "There are many out there, but they don't know of their ability, but there is one boy who does, so he could be considered the last Aura Guardian."

"Is he Aaron's son?" asked Riku, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's correct," said Giovanni, "The basterd most certainly had a son, and he's as troublesome as his father. This boy is not one to mess with, that's why this mission is on a high level." He then clicked a button on his desk, letting a hologram pop out from it. In the hologram, it showed Ash and his friends around a fireplace. Giovanni placed his finger on Ash.

"This is the boy, Ash Ketchum," said Giovanni, "Even looks like his father, doesn't he?" He then started going clockwise around the kids.

"This is the princess, May," said Giovanni, "And their other friends who are Dawn Blertz, Drew Hayden, and Brendan whatever the fuck his last name is." They stared at the kids. Riku was just staring angrily at Ash, as Lee concentrated on Brendan. He had on a confused expression.

"This kid looks familiar," said Lee, "Don't you think, Riku?"

"I don't care about him," said Riku, "We're taking the mission."

"Excellent," said Giovanni, "You will be rewarded with bags of money. But I'm afraid I don't think you two are qualified to face him."

"What? You don't think we're strong enough to kill a kid?"

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that I don't want to be expecting too much from you two, only to be disappointed in the end. Maybe it would be a good idea to call in other bounty hunters to help and split the cash."

"You've gotta be pulling my leg here!" yelled Lee, "No way in hell am I gonna..." He was stopped by Riku who shut his mouth.

"That will not be necessary, Giovanni," said Riku, growing angrier, "We can take care of this by ourselves."

"Alright, but I'm gonna have to make sure you two can handle it," said Giovanni.

"We can do this with our eyes closed!" yelled Lee. Giovanni nodded. He clicked another button under his desk, and the hologram of Ash and his friends disappeared, and another popped up. This time, it showed a close to old aged man in a laboratory. He was bald and had black glasses that covered his eyes. He had two long extended mustaches above his chin that spread on both sides. He had on a long white lab coat.

"If you want to go on this mission, then you'll have to complete another one for me first," said Giovanni, "This man is named Blaine. He used to work for us, until he decided to betray us and now works for the region's national lab. He has put all that he's done behind him, and also spilling our secrets to the government. I need you to end that. I know you two have a reputation of usually bringing back the dead, so you can do whatever you want with him, but his body has to be here. We have tried using our grunts to get him, but he knows us, and he maneuvers us everytime."

"Are you going soft on us?" asked Lee, "This is one easy mission."

"Think whatever you want," said Giovanni, "But remember not to go soft on him."

"Alright Giovanni," said Riku, "We'll leave immediately."

"Good luck," said Giovanni, "I'll call for a helicopter to bring you there. And remember, I don't appreciate failure."

* * *

The three boys looked up at the scorching sun under the same shade from the palm tree. May and Dawn were swimming in the lake with the safety of their Pokemon. Just because they were stranded, it didn't mean they couldn't have any fun. After a few more minutes, Brendan sat up.

"No more playing around," said Brendan, "We need to head back to shore."

"But we have no water-types we can ride on," said Drew as he sat up and looked towards shore. "Also, I don't think it would be a good idea to just swim over there. This lake does have some dangerous Pokemon."

"Then how do you think we should get off this island?" asked Brendan. Drew placed a finger on his chin, and then snapped his fingers.

"We choose one of us to go and get help," said Drew.

"Didn't you just say this lake was dangerous?" asked Ash.

"I like that idea," said Brendan, receiving a mutter from Ash, "But how do we decide who goes?" Drew thought again, and then smirked. He then gathered everyone on the island in a circle. Going clockwise, it was Drew, Brendan, May, Ash, and Dawn.

"We settle this with some good old fashioned Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe," said Drew, "The one who gets picked has to go." He then started singing it while going counter-clockwise. He said it for a considerably long line, maybe a minute. He was finally reaching the end of it.

"...Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe, I choose you, now let's..." said Drew, and then he noticed that he was going to be picked if he continued, "gooooooooooooooooo." He extended the word, and his finger then landed on Dawn instead, who was right next to him.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"I guess Dawn's going," said May.

"That wasn't fair!" exclaimed Dawn, "He purposely did that."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, Dawn," said Ash, "Grow up and learn how to lose."

"But he cheated!" said Dawn. Suddenly, Brendan held her up. She tried to squirm out, but he held tightly and carried her to the shore.

"Don't worry," said Brendan. "It's just water. Call us if you need help."

"But I don't want to..." said Dawn, before she was thrown in. Nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Drew.

"Of course," answered Brendan, "She's Dawn." An air bubble rose to the surface.

* * *

The helicopter dropped the two men on the island. After a salute, the helicopter left. Lee and Riku looked at the huge mini mountain in the middle of the island.

"Remember Lee," said Riku, "He's inside that mountain. He works in a secret lab on this island."

"I know, I know," said Riku, "You told me this before. This place is heavily guarded by the machines he builds. I'll just go in and get him out. I'll be back in a second. Don't wait up on me." He then jumped into a tree and hopped off. Riku just stood where he was.

* * *

Blaine shook a substance inside of a beaker. The substance changed from red to blue immediately. He started laughing.

"Did it," said Blaine, "This could help in healing Pokemon when they're in critical conditions. Wait till Jared sees this." Suddenly, the alarms started blaring. He went by his super computer and turned it on. On the screen there were about twenty panels. He looked at them all, showing the hallways, the basement, outside, and even the air vents.

"Intruder alert!" yelled the alarms, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Blaine sighed.

"Another one of those hooligans," said Blaine. He clicked a button, making a microphone rise from the desk. He tapped on it to check if it was working, and then cleared his throat.

"Good day," said Blaine, "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but this island is the property of mine. This is Seafoam Island. If this is someone who's lost, get out of my lab now. There are boats by the shoreline. Take them. If these are tourists, get out. Go on the boats. If this is Team Rocket, I would advise you to leave, or else." He didn't hear anything. He continued looking at the panels, but saw no one. After a few minutes, he sighed.

"Team Rocket it is," said Blaine, "Goodbye." He clicked another button, and from the panels, he could see traps being activated. From lasers and guns appearing from the walls, trap holes appearing on the ground outside, and sharp fans spinning at rapid speeds in the air vents. After another few minutes, he heard something getting hit by the fans. He chuckled.

"Sayonara," said Blaine. Suddenly, a vent door crashed on the ground. He looked up at the ceiling, and saw Lee jump out and land on the ground. He was laughing.

"How did you survive that?" asked Blaine.

"I got through those hallway traps in seconds," said Lee, "I just cut through those fans."

"You cut through them?" asked Blaine as he slowly stood and walked towards something, "You have a weapon?"

"If you put it that way, then yeah," said Lee as he shook his hands. Blaine chuckled.

"Good job getting this far," said Blaine, "Only a few make it through."

"I feel so special," said Lee as he chuckled. He noticed Blaine walking towards a switch.

"What are you doing?' asked Lee.

"Why are you here?' asked Blaine.

"Orders from Giovanni," answered Lee, "It doesn't matter if I bring you dead or alive, and let me just tell you, you won't be alive."

"Alright," said Blaine as he finally made it towards the switch, "I will not be an easy prey to capture."

"Bring it," taunted Lee. Blaine nodded and pulled the switch, sending him flying down a hole, and Lee jumped in. Blaine landed at the bottom in a hallway and started running. Lee landed as well and chased after him. After running for a while, Blaine pulled out switch and pressed it, making machine guns appear from the walls, pointed at the man. They shot, and it struck him at once. Blaine stopped when he saw the smoke that showed. He chuckled. When the dust cleared, his jaw dropped. Lee stood unscathed as the bullets lay beside him on the ground, cut in half. He was wiping the dust for his clothes. He was tightening his gloves, as if he took them off.

"How did you...?" asked Blaine.

"Secret," said Lee. Blaine groaned and continued to run, and Lee continued to follow. Blaine tried his best to avoid him, but Lee still didn't give up. He continued to chase the man. Blaine continued to lay out traps for the man, but they either blew up or got cut into pieces. He ran outside and into the woods, where he continued to run. After a while, Lee started to notice something.

"You're heading towards the ocean, aren't you!" he yelled, but Blaine didn't respond. He just turned around suddenly and threw two Pokeballs, releasing Magmar and Arcanine.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine, and they both did what he wanted, and both attacks hit Lee. Blaine breathed heavily. He was too old for this. Just when he thought it was over, a blur came from the dust cloud and ran through the Pokemon. Blaine was surprised. His Pokemon fell to the ground as blood started to surround them. The man had cut through their throats. He saw Lee slowly stand, and his eyes widened. His gloves were off, revealing his normal colored hands, and his long, sharp nails with blood trickling down them. Lee chuckled as he slowly stood up and looked at Blaine.

"Surprised?" asked Lee, "This could be the last thing you see." Blaine took a quick, small glance at his dead Pokemon. A tear fell down from behind his glasses, and he ran off again. Lee started laughing again. He just stood there and laughed. Blaine just kept on running. He now felt fear. He continued running until he got to the shore. He headed towards a boat to escape the island. He was almost there. His final act of hope. Suddenly, something crashed in front of him, making him stop. That thing stood up, a man to be exact. A very buff, tall man that looked down on the old man with stern, yellow eyes.

"Hello Blaine," said Riku. Blaine just stood there in shock. The boats then suddenly exploded. Fire spread throughout each of them. Lee then came out from the woods behind Blaine and watched the destruction. He smiled and laughed.

"I've been waiting for you to get here," said Riku.

* * *

The bounty hunters entered Giovanni's office. Giovanni turned towards them and smirked. Blaine was over Riku's shoulder. Riku let Blaine drop to the ground. Giovanni observed the man. One lens of his glasses was broken, revealing his open, surprised eyes. Giovanni wanted to say something to him, but he then noticed blood in his stomach area and three small holes in his coat in the middle of the blood. He chuckled. The old man was dead.

"You did great," said Giovanni, "You still hold your reputation of not even keeping them alive."

"'Yeah, yeah," said Lee, "Don't send us on such an easy mission like that again."

"I promise I won't," said Giovanni, "Now it's time for the main course. I expect no failure."

"Don't worry, Giovanni," reassured Riku, "We'll make sure there's not even a body left of the Princess, and her friends."

* * *

The four kids continued to lie down, waiting for Dawn to come back. It had already been an hour since she left.

"I don't think she's alive," said May as she peeked into the water. Brendan sighed and stood up.

"Fine," said Brendan, "Let's go look for her." Brendan then looked out, and saw something coming towards them. He continued to look out, and noticed them being a whole bunch of Laprases. The others noticed as well and stood up.

"What do they want?" asked Ash. As the Pokemon got closer, someone was visible on top of one. It was Dawn as she waved towards them. As they cheered, Dawn got closer and the Pokemon gathered around the island.

"How?" asked Brendan.

"It's a long story," said Dawn, "Let's just say that I helped make sure this lake doesn't have dangerous Pokemon in it anymore. It was a type of war actually, but I'll tell you more about that later. Get on one. They'll take us to the next town." They nodded and got on one. They then rode on them towards the other side of the lake where the town was. Brendan felt his stomach twist for a second. He held his stomach. Dawn noticed this.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn.

"It's nothing," answered Brendan, but he did feel something. Was he sick, or was a nervous? If nervous, about what? As he thought, a boat passed by them. A man was riding on it as a couple was going for the ride. They looked at the man who rode the boat and they immediately recognized him.

"It's that basterd who stole our money!" yelled Drew.

"Turn back Lapras," said Brendan, "We're gonna kick some ass." They turned around heading for the boat as the man on it started freaking the fuck out.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The gang has entered Sandgem Town, and all is going well until Kenny enters the picture. Kenny has wanted Dawn's heart since the time they met in Twinleaf, and he isn't going to give up now. How will Kenny win Dawn's heart, and what is Brendan going to do about this? **Next Time: Kenny the Charmer.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter, I will be doing that thing again when I post two chapters, and one story is going on as the other is going on at the same time, just like I did with that first Drew and Green chapter. Once again, I'm sorry about posting extremely late, but my computer was like, "What up aamaylover. Yeah I'm not posting your chapter bitch cause I'm an insensitive jerk who always breaks down on you whenever you need me." Just because this came out today, next chapter might, and I mean might, come out Monday, or Tuesday, and if not, certainly Wednesday. Have a Happy New Year and see you in the next chapter! **

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 356)**


	6. Kenny the Charmer

**This is the eighty-third chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is the first part of that other story happening at the same time stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song) **

After getting all their money back, the kids made it safely to the Sandgem Town. After settling down, Dawn began to notice how similar it was to Twinleaf Town. As she looked outside the Pokemon Center, she saw Brendan laughing at Ash who was coming towards them, who was all wet for some reason.

"What'd she do this time?" asked Brendan.

"If she calls for me, tell her I'm out," said Ash. Brendan nodded, and Ash walked over towards their room. May then came by. She was also wet.

"Where'd he go?" asked May. Brendan pointed towards Ash's direction, and May ran towards the boy.

"Way to go by ratting him out," said Dawn.

"I can't just lie to her," said Brendan, "Ash saw it coming." Dawn sighed and walked over to him.

"You know, this town reminds me a lot about Twinleaf, doesn't it?" asked Dawn.

"It does?" asked Brendan, "I never really put too much thought into that." Dawn giggled.

"I'm going to go out," said Dawn, "If Ash and May get into their fights, call me."

"Alright," said Brendan, "I might catch up with you later. Gotta watch over them before they get us kicked out of this place." Dawn nodded and walked out. When she got out, she walked all over Sandgem. After a while of looking around and thinking what she should do next, she passed by a laboratory. She looked at the sign, and noticed that it said the lab belonged to Professor Rowan.

"Professor Rowan, huh?" said Dawn, "I wonder if Brendan or Ash wants to see him."

"I came here to see him today," said a boy behind her, "What are you here for?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna..." said Dawn as she turned towards the boy, but stopped as soon as she saw his face. Her heart stopped, and her face was filled with shock.

"Morning, Dee-Dee," said Kenny in a charming, sweet voice, "Still looking as beautiful as ever." (A/N: Sinnoh Clothes)

**Kenny the Charmer**

* * *

Dawn didn't move. She was amazingly surprised. Out of all the people in the world. Today, she had to meet him. She forced a smile on her face.

"Hey Kenny," said Dawn, "How's things?'

"Nothing much," said Kenny as he brushed his hand through his hair, "It's just I left Twinleaf and took a plane to Haruka City, which is near here. I came here to ask the Professor for something. I'm going on a journey."

"That's awesome," said Dawn, "So yeah, I gotta go now and..."

"And why are you here? I haven't seen you in Twinleaf in a while."

"Um, I'm also going on a journey of my own with a couple of friends," said Dawn.

"What are you doing on this journey?"

"Just traveling around," answered Dawn. Kenny started to laugh, making Dawn twitch.

"Just traveling around?" asked Kenny, "That's so lame."

_"You have no idea the shit I have seen so far," _thought Dawn, thinking about The Dark Signers and Team Rocket, "And what are you planning to do?"

"I'm just going to show off the beautiful elegance of my Pokemon all throughout Ransei," said Kenny as the winds blew through his hair and he looked up to the sky, "You will see me on every single television. I'll be famous, and once I do, I'll be able to take you as my bride. My sweet, dear Da..."

"Cut the crap, Kenny," sighed Dawn. Kenny put down the mini fan in his hand, stopping the winds.

"Oh come on," whined Kenny.

"What's the real reason why you're traveling?" asked Dawn.

"Fine," said Kenny, but in a less charming voice, but in his normal voice, "Only half of that was true. I wanted to take you with me. How about it? Wanna travel with this awesome guy?" Dawn just patted the boy on his shoulder.

"Listen Kenny," said Dawn, "You're a nice guy, but like I said, I'm already traveling with my friends and Bren..."

"You're still with that guy?" asked Kenny.

"Why can't you two just get along for once?" asked Dawn.

"Because he's a basterd."

"No he's not. You're just pissed at him because you're jealous. But they're a bunch of other fish in the sea. Maybe you could..."

"I don't care," said Kenny as he once again took out the mini fan and started blowing wind into his hair as it flowed and his charming voice returned, "I'm going in. Wait up for me, alright?"

"Alright," said Dawn. Kenny then walked inside. Dawn then ran off.

* * *

Dawn was able to get as far away front the lab as possible. She looked back to check if Kenny was there, but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed in relief.

_"At least I lost him," _thought Dawn. She then looked up and saw the restaurant she was standing under. The sign was in calligraphy style, and it read _Alimentaires Manger Chiennes Putain! _Dawn tilted her head to the side.

_"I wonder what that means," _thought Dawn (A/N: Go ahead. Search that up on a translator. It's French) Dawn looked through the windows of the restaurant, and saw Brendan hiding behind a bush inside. He was peeking at something. Dawn sighed.

_"There he goes again," _thought Dawn. She then walked into the restaurant. After explaining why she was here to the front desk, she walked over to Brendan behind the bush.

"If you want food, you could just order a table," said Dawn. Brendan now noticed her, and pulled her into the bush.

"Shh," he told her, "I can't let them notice us."

"Who?" asked Dawn. Brendan pointed forward, and Dawn noticed Ash and May sitting at a table with a waiter by them. May was just drooling by looking at the menu, Ash was glaring angrily at the waiter, and the waiter was twirling his black, fake mustache while trying to avoid Ash's glare. His green hair already told Dawn who he was, but she was focused on Ash and May.

"OH ARCEUS!" exclaimed Dawn, "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY. I KNEW THEY WERE GOING OUT!" Brendan quickly put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as the boys looked around to see who it was.

"Shush," said Brendan, "I'm watching him."

"Ash?" asked Dawn.

"No, Drew," said Brendan as he chuckled, "He's on a mission, and I'm here to see how many times he screws up. He already screwed up three times. Dawn looked back, and didn't see Ash or Drew there, just May swinging her legs under the table like she was hitting something.

"Where'd they go?" asked Dawn. As they looked at May, Kenny was walking behind them outside and noticed Dawn. His jaw dropped, and he ran inside the restaurant and towards them, past the front desk.

"There you are," said Kenny. Dawn sighed, and Brendan just looked at the boy.

"What kind of fucked up adventure did you go on this time?" asked Brendan. Kenny regained his composure and looked at Brendan with charming eyes.

"We meet again my formidable rival," said Kenny. Brendan didn't say anything. He just blinked a couple of times. He then shrugged, looked back at May, and smirked.

"I have no idea who you are," said Brendan as Kenny's jaw dropped, "But if you want a rival, then whatever. Just wait a sec." Kenny looked angrily at Brendan.

"This is why I hate you!" yelled Kenny, and he karate-chopped Brendan on his head. After rubbing it, Brendan looked angrily at Kenny.

"Okay buddy, you asked for it!" yelled Brendan, and he stood up and grabbed one mini bush and crashed it across Kenny's face. Kenny countered by taking another mini bush and hit Brendan with it on his chest causing him to fall back and hit a table, causing all the food to spill on the ground and the people sitting there to scream and jump out. As Brendan rubbed his head, Kenny appeared on top of him with a fork.

"Ah-hah!" he exclaimed. He tried stabbing Brendan with it, but Brendan found a spoon and started defending himself from the hits. People started shouting and cheering, and a loopy manager who was obviously drunk started cheering as well.

"You go you white-haired bitch!" exclaimed the manager, "You go!" Brendan continued to block the boy's hits.

"Hey Brendan! Hey Dawn!" exclaimed May as she waved to them.

"Hey May," they said in unison.

"Who's superior now, huh?" asked Kenny, "Who is superior now!"

"You need help," said Brendan, and he kicked Kenny towards May's table. She moved out of the way, but when he hit it, it tipped over and under it was Ash grabbing a frightened Drew by the collar.

"What are you doing to our waiter, Ash?" asked May, "You could get us kicked out." The boys looked around and saw Brendan and Kenny brawling throughout the place as people continued to cheer.

"I leave you alone for two minutes," said Ash.

"I didn't do anything, I swear," said May, "By the way, Dawn and Brendan are here."

"I haven't noticed," said Ash sarcastically. He then walked into the middle of the brawl, and for a few seconds, he started getting involved in the fight, but was able to pull them apart in the end.

"What the hell guys?" asked Ash.

"He started it," said Brendan.

"You're the one who was hanging out with my girl!" yelled Kenny.

"What girl?" yelled Brendan, "The only girls I've been hanging out with is May and Dawn!"

"Exactly!" yelled Kenny. Brendan blinked a few times, and then gave a sly smile to Ash.

"Ooooh, Ash you've got competition," said Brendan.

"You idiot!" yelled Kenny, and he kicked Brendan out from Ash's hand, causing him to crash on a table with a large glass of water on it. Kenny got off from Ash's grip and jumped towards Brendan, making them both get wet. They continued to brawl, but then Brendan kicked him away and breathed heavily.

"Listen, I can easily see you're forever alone," said Brendan, "Maybe I can hook you up with someone. What about that chick over there? She's been keeping her eye on you."

"It's because we're fighting!" said Kenny, "I can finally have my revenge. Do you even remember me? It's only been about five to six months. From Twinleaf Town?" Brendan continued to look at Kenny, and then a metal gear clicked in his head, and his eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, you're Kenny!" yelled Brendan surprised, and then he showed a smile and waved, "How ya doing, buddy?"

"Oh shut up," said Kenny, and he jumped on Brendan. Now their fight was just silly, pulling each other's hair and trying to scratch each other with their short nails. Not very effective. After a while, Drew came and put an empty platter in between them. Acting like dogs, they were biting each end of it, trying to get it away from the other person like it was a Frisbee. Drew chuckled.

"You know him, Dawn?" asked May. Dawn sighed and shrugged her shoulders. The boys then dropped the Frisbee and started pounding their heads against each other.

"She's mine, and you know it!" yelled Kenny.

"Dude, go fuck a sex doll," said Brendan, "I thought when I left you'd fuck off."

"You fuck a sex doll!" yelled Kenny. Drew pulled them apart.

"Listen, you two," said Drew, "I have no idea why you're like this, but I find this hilarious."

"This guy's trying to steal my girlfriend!" yelled Brendan.

"He stole her from me!" exclaimed Kenny. Ash sighed, and then took May's hand and started to walk out.

"This world is filled with nutjobs," said Ash, and he dragged the girl out, "Peace." They left, but Brendan and Kenny continued to argue.

"And who are you to say that!" yelled Brendan.

"Yo mamma!" yelled Kenny. After finishing laughing, Drew patted both boys on the back.

"Listen, if you guys are fighting for the same girl, you might as well compete for her," said Drew. A light bulb appeared over the boys' heads.

"That's a perfect idea, Drew," said Brendan.

"Yeah, what would we do without you?" said Kenny. They both then ran out of the restaurant. Drew looked towards Dawn.

"You're gonna follow them?" asked Drew. Dawn sighed and left the restaurant as well. Drew looked towards the people and manager.

"Let's party!" he exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

* * *

The two boys were outside in the park, standing opposite from each other. They were cracking their knuckles and stretching. They were smirking.

"Can you two boys just stop it?" asked Dawn.

"No way," said Brendan, "He started it."

"Get ready to get embarrassed in front of your girlfriend," said Kenny.

"Get ready to get embarrassed in front of YOUR girlfriend," countered Brendan, "I mean Dawn." They then stood in a battling pose. Dawn looked worried. Before they could do anything else, they sat down at a table in the park and shook their fists.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors," said them both in unison. Brendan gave rock while Kenny gave paper. Kenny then slapped the boy across the face.

"We're playing the advanced rules," said Kenny. Dawn sighed and kneeled on the grass, waiting for the boys to finish. It was no use bothering them. Brendan then gave rock while Kenny gave scissor. Brendan then punched the boy across the face.

"Sucker!" said Brendan. They went again, and Brendan chose scissors while Kenny chose paper. Brendan then smirked and moved his fingers like a scissor.

"Eye time," said Brendan.

"Shit, shit, shit," said Kenny as he tried to run away, but Brendan caught him and forced him to open his eyes as his fingers moved closer as Kenny screamed and squirmed. Dawn looked at them in disbelief.

_"What kind of games did you guys learn?" _thought Dawn.

* * *

Dawn sat on a bench. She looked on at the two boys who were still going crazy. As she sat there, May came by and sat down by her. Dawn noticed her and smiled.

"I'm glad one ray of sunshine came to me today," said Dawn. May nodded and looked towards the boys, and saw them playing Frisbee as Brendan was the dog and Kenny was the thrower. She didn't know whether they were competing, or having fun.

"Did they hit their heads?" asked May.

"No," answered Dawn, "They're competing over me. That's Kenny, a guy who was in love with me back in Twinleaf Town. They always compete over me. It's so childish and stupid. Brendan is never this weird unless he's with him."

"A lot of boys are over you, aren't they?" asked May, thinking about Gold as well. Dawn blushed.

"Being this pretty is a gift, and a curse," said Dawn, "But you're even prettier than me, May. How are you able avoid boys like that?" May shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey cutie," said a boy far from the girls, "We found you." May groaned. Dawn noticed that it wasn't one boy, but a whole bunch of boys, maybe eight. They seemed three to four years older than her. May stood up.

"I'll see you later Dawn," said May with a smile. Dawn nervously smiled and waved goodbye. May then ran off, and the boys chased after her. After they left, Dawn thought of something.

_"Wasn't she with Ash?" _thought Dawn. She looked back at Brendan and Kenny, only to see them drawing pictures now. Dawn walked over to them, and sighed when she saw them coloring in poorly-drawn Pokemon. Brendan showed Kenny his screwed up Aggron, and Kenny slouched in disappointment.

"Can we just go now?" asked Dawn. Kenny looked at Dawn, crumbled up his piece of paper, and threw it at Brendan's face.

"I'm not done with him yet," said Kenny.

"But you guys are not doing anything," said Dawn, "What does pictures do?"

"Yeah, we should move on to another challenge," said Brendan as he crumbled up his paper and threw it into a trash can, "Baking a cake?"

"Hell yeah," responded Kenny. Dawn's bitch switch was switched on.

"You idiots!" yelled Dawn, "If you guys really want to show your manliness, how about beating the crap out of each other!" After realizing what she said, Dawn turned around in embarrassment and covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say that. She was tired of the boys' games, but she didn't want them to fight.

"Wow Dawn," said Brendan, "You're so violent."

"Meow," agreed Kenny by imitating a fierce cat.

"But she's right," said Brendan, "We have to step up our game. Fighting solves nothing, so we're gonna have to decide this in a way that any Pokemon trainer can."

"You know me so well," said Kenny, and he took out a Pokeball and he slowly stood up. They then took steps away from each other and prepared to throw. After staring at each other, they threw their Pokemon, with Brendan and his Poochyena, and Kenny and his Prinplup. Kenny started laughing.

"I knew you were dumb, but not that dumb," said Kenny.

"You're underestimating its power dumb-butt," said Brendan. Dawn also found it funny to send his Poochyena, but she had faith in Brendan. But if he did lose, she'd just run away.

"Let's get this started," said Brendan, "Poochyena, attack with Headbutt!" Poochyena nodded and ran towards Prinplup to attack, but Prinplup dodged it.

"Use Aqua Jet!" ordered Kenny, and Prinplup obeyed and charged at Poochyena with a surge of water around it. It collided against Poochyena, and pushed it away towards a wall, but it got up.

"Fight back with Iron Tail," ordered Brendan. Poochyena went towards Prinplup at an amazing speed and hit the Pokemon with its glowing tail across Prinplup's face. Prinplup countered by catching its tail and tossing it away.

"Use Hydro Pump!" ordered Kenny, and Prinplup hit the Pokemon, but Poochyena wasn't going to get pushed by some water. It stood its ground and stayed up. The attack stopped, and Poochyena still stood strong.

"I'm starting to see why you sent it out," said Kenny.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," said Brendan, "Use Bite followed by Iron Tail." Poochyena nodded and ran towards Prinplup and immediately bit it before it could respond. Prinplup tried shaking the Pokemon off, but Poochyena held on tightly. After a while, it got off at the right timing and hit the Pokemon with its iron tail and knocked it to the ground by Kenny. Kenny saw his Pokemon, and then smirked.

"I'm going to win Dawn's heart whether you want me to or not," said Kenny, "Alright Prinplup, use Waterfall!" Prinplup nodded, and then it jumped in the air over Poochyena. It then created a surge of water around it, and sent a huge wave of water down at the Pokemon. It couldn't dodge, and it got hit head on. After the water dispersed, Poochyena was on the ground, exhausted and breathing heavily. Brendan went over it and checked it, and it was okay. He petted it on its head and smiled.

"You're done?" asked Kenny.

"I guess so," said Brendan, actually admitting defeat. Dawn prepared to run for her life, but then Poochyena stood up and faced Kenny, growling and still breathing heavily. Brendan chuckled and stood up.

"We're not done yet," said Brendan, "I've got something to protect, and Poochyena and I are on it."

"Bring it," said Kenny.

"We will," said Brendan, "Okay Poochyena, when you're ready, use..." Suddenly, light surrounded Poochyena's body. Brendan looked at it in surprise. It grew bigger and longer, and its fur started getting sharper. Its canine nose got sharper as well. When the light disappeared, Poochyena wasn't standing there anymore.

"Mightyena!" roared Mightyena. Kenny just looked at it in surprise as Brendan gave a huge smile.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Brendan, "Now we're talking. Hey Mightyena, if you win this, I'll take you to a restaurant to eat." Mightyena nodded.

"Who cares," said Kenny, "I can still kick your ass."

"Mightyena, use Headbutt," ordered Brendan. Before Kenny could counter it, Mightyena hit Prinplup, but this time, the attack was stronger. Prinplup fell to the ground. It forced itself to get up.

"Don't give up," said Kenny, "Use Hydro Pump!" Prinplup did, and it hit in front of the Pokemon, causing an explosion. It smirked.

"Use Shadow Ball!" ordered Brendan. Mightyena broke through the cloud and went in front of Prinplup. It collided with the Pokemon, and it went flying towards a wall. It fell to the ground by Kenny. Kenny went by it and saw its swirling eyes. He sighed. Brendan and Mightyena cheered. Dawn sighed in relief. Kenny returned Prinplup.

"Thank you," said Kenny to the Pokeball. He walked over to Brendan.

"Nice match," said Kenny.

"Better luck next time," said Brendan.

"Oh, they'll be a next time," said Kenny as he gave a thumbs up, "And I'll win."

"Dream on, bitch," countered Kenny. They shook hands. While they did that, Kenny tripped Brendan and tossed him aside. He then ran towards Dawn. He took out his mini fan and once again blew wind through his hair.

"So Dawn, I heard you..." said Kenny, and then suddenly he started getting hit by acorns. He turned back and saw Brendan throwing them.

"Get out of here!" yelled Brendan. Kenny hissed, and Brendan threw another one and he started running.

"I'll be back!" yelled Kenny, and he left. Dawn chuckled as Brendan huffed.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Brendan and Dawn headed towards The Pokemon Center. Dawn was balancing and walking on a ledge by the side of the road.

"I'm glad he's gone," said Dawn, "Now I know I can rest in peace tonight."

"I wish he didn't leave," said Brendan, "I still had more acorns to throw at him." Dawn looked at Brendan. Even though it sounded mean, Dawn could hear some friendly intention in it.

"Why do you two get into fights?" asked Dawn.

"Because he's a creep," said Brendan.

"But you guys were having a load of fun back in the park," said Dawn.

"That was called competing, Dawn," said Brendan, "It's how men do it. Also, he was getting up on you. That basterd is not taking you away from me. No one takes you away from me." Dawn then blushed furiously. She found it funny though. Even when they say they hate each other, they were like best friends. Sometimes, she was glad Kenny would come to make the boy happy. She then jumped off the ledge and kissed Brendan on his cheek and took his arm.

"Thank you, Brendan," said Dawn. They then walked into The Pokemon Center. When they did, they saw Ash sitting and sleeping on the couch as May was kissing him on his cheek.

"Oooooh," said Brendan. May stopped and looked at the two surprised. She started blushing.

"Something happened between you two," said Dawn, and then she got a look at Ash and her eyes widened. He looked pummeled and beaten up. Bandages were on his arms, and there was a bruise on his cheek. Pikachu was on his lap.

"What happened?" asked Brendan. May then stopped blushing and smiled.

"Ash is adorable when he's overprotective," said May as she hugged the boy, not caring that her friends were there. Brendan and Dawn just blinked and looked at each other. They then shrugged. They didn't know what happened, but they felt like that story has to be with Ash and May.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** After showing May his scar, Ash decides to take her out to make her feel better. But there is never a day when he can peacefully be with her, and he needs help not to screw up. Will Ash give May a good day, and how did he end up beaten up at the end of this chapter anyway? **Next Time: Ash the Screw-Up.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will involve Ash and May's side of the story while Dawn and Brendan deal with Kenny. ALERT: A lot of Advanceshipping next chapter. I promised you guys more Advanceshipping this season, and I'm not gonna break it. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 573)**


	7. Ash the Screw-Up

**This is the eighty-fourth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is Ash and May's side of the story while at Sandgem Town. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

At the back of The Pokemon Center, there was a pool. It was kind of a hot day today, and May wanted to go take a swim, but she didn't want to go alone. She was dragging Ash along, who didn't want to go at all.

"Come on," said May, "I won't be there long. I've got a new swimsuit you can see."

"I don't care," said Ash, "Let other people see you half naked."

"Please," asked May as she gave the boy her puppy dog eyes. Ash nodded and pointed towards the pool. May looked to see where he was pointing, but suddenly she was pushed in. After regaining herself, she surfaced and saw Ash crouching by the water.

"Ha ha, very funny, Ketchum," said May, "Now you got my clothes all wet." Ash started petting her head. After a few pats, May saw this as her opportunity and grabbed Ash's hand and sent him into the water as well. Ash surfaced and glared at May.

"I thought I said I didn't want to go in," said Ash. May giggled.

"And I didn't listen," she responded. Ash just karate-chopped her on the top of her head, but she hit him back. They continued to karate-chop each other in the water repeatedly until May took Ash and kicked him out of the water, sending him towards the pavement by the pool.

_"How did she..." _thought Ash. He looked back at the girl and saw her yelling at him while getting out of the pool. He groaned and stood up.

_"I'm out," _thought Ash, and he ran off, and May followed.

**Ash the Screw-Up**

* * *

Ash ran inside the Pokemon Center to run away from the anger of May. Getting her clothes wet was the bad idea. As he went towards the lobby, he saw Brendan sitting down. When he saw him, he started laughing.

"What's she do this time?" asked Brendan.

"If she calls for me, tell her I'm out," said Ash. Brendan nodded, and Ash went towards their room instead. He should at least get a change of clothes before May finds him. As he went, May came towards Brendan.

"Where'd he go?" asked May. Brendan pointed towards Ash's direction, and May ran there.

* * *

Ash was inside his room with Pikachu. He took off his blue vest and placed it on his bed.

"Maybe I'll wear some of Brendan's clothes," said Ash as he started to search through the boy's clothes. He found a white t-shirt, and he decided to just wear it instead. He just took off his t-shirt and prepared to put it on, but then May broke his door open.

"Found you!" yelled May. Ash looked towards May. He was screwed. He wanted to run, but May wasn't moving at all. She just had a blank expression on her face. She was marveling at his bare upper body. He started to think that this would be a perfect time to run. He slowly headed for the window. May just looked at him everywhere. As her eyes darted from place to place, she stopped when she saw his chest. She froze. She saw the x-shaped scar. She wanted to say something, but stopped and looked down. Ash noticed her suddenly turn sad.

"Sorry," she was able to mutter out before she shut the door. Ash looked at Pikachu confused.

"I didn't do anything, right?" asked Ash. Pikachu shrugged. Ash proceeded to put the shirt on while looking at the mirror, and then he noticed his chest and saw the x-shaped scar. The truth hit him hard.

_"Promise me that you won't show me that scar anymore, okay?" _he remembered May telling him once. He sighed.

_"I can't believe I forgot that was there," _thought Ash. He put the shirt on, and then scratched his head. He looked towards the door and thought of May.

_"I'm gonna have to fix this eventually," _thought Ash, and he walked out.

* * *

Ash walked around the Pokemon Center looking for May. He walked into the lobby and saw Brendan and Drew talking. Drew had on a fake black mustache on his upper lip. Ash walked over to them.

"Have you guys seen May?" asked Ash. Drew looked at Ash while twirling one side of his mustache with his finger.

"Yeah," answered Drew, "I saw her running towards the back of The Pokemon Center. She seemed sad. What did you do to her this time? Yell at her? Kissed her? Ra..."

"Don't even think about finishing that," said Ash, "She saw something that she wasn't supposed to see."

"You masturbating?" asked Drew. Ash threw a mini tree at Drew, knocking him off his chair and towards the ground.

"She saw something she wasn't supposed to see that I think I promised her not to," said Ash.

"If she's sad, then you should do what Ash would do with her," said Brendan.

"And what's that?" asked Ash.

"I don't know. Do what girls want you to do. Take her out or something."

"Like buy her ice cream?" said Ash. Brendan blinked a few times. Ash was on THAT level of stupidity. He shook his head.

"Yeah, or you could take her out on a date," said Brendan.

"A date?" asked Ash, "Fine." He started walking away, but stopped and looked at Drew's mustache.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Ash.

"Bought it," answered Drew. Ash shook his head and walked away. That should be the only thing he got out of Drew. He didn't need anymore.

* * *

May was behind the Pokemon Center by a pond. She skipped rocks in the pond. She tried her best to get the image of the scar out of her head, but it was no use. She blamed herself for that scar. It was because of her ignorance that Ash almost killed himself. It was because of her that he was a Nobody. No one else was to blame but her, and only her. A tear fell down her face. She wiped it away and threw another rock. She heard somebody walking towards her. She ignored it and continued to throw rocks. That person was Ash, who sat down next to her. She looked towards him and frowned.

"You want something?" she asked.

"What's wrong," asked Ash.

"Nothing," said May. She continued to throw rocks, but then stopped when she didn't have anymore.

"Are you sick?" asked Ash as he felt her forehead, but she moved him away.

"I'm perfectly fine," responded May, "Just tired." Ash didn't believe that. He had to think of something. He could go with Brendan's way, but how the hell was he supposed to approach it. He decided to just let it out.

"You wanna go on a date?" Ash let out. May didn't say anything. Her hair on the sides of her face started moving with excitement and her eyes glowed. She slowly sat up by Ash.

"What?" asked May. Ash looked at her. She was obviously excited, wanting him to say it again. Ash didn't want to, but for her sake, it would be a better idea to.

"Do you wanna go on a date?" asked Ash. May started squealing. It seemed like the incident that happened never happened at all. She then stopped and looked towards Ash and started smelling him.

"Why do you smell like Brendan?" asked May. As Ash and May talked, Brendan and Drew were spying on the two. They couldn't believe Ash actually did it.

"This day will just end in disaster," said Brendan.

"Oh come," said Drew, "At least he actually did it."

"Yeah, but I don't see Ash as the guy who would go on a date with a girl." Drew thought for a second.

"Then why don't we watch him," said Drew.

"Dude, that's called stalking," said Brendan.

"Don't let them catch you," said Drew. Brendan just sighed at his ignorance.

"Be my guest," said Brendan.

* * *

After arranging their date, Ash headed for their room. He had to take her out by an hour. As he walked, his eyes flashed blue. He stopped. He looked around.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"It's nothing," said Ash. He rubbed his head. He wanted to punch something for some reason. He was pissed. He shook his head, and his gray eyes returned. He breathed and walked ahead, but then Drew jumped in front of him.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Nothing," said Drew as he took out a brochure and handed it to Ash, "Just saying that I went out to eat and found this awesome restaurant. You should try it, especially if you're going out with someone. Not like I'm saying you are going out with May. Did I say May? I meant...um...Jewels?" Ash just blinked and looked at the brochure. He then walked away.

"Alright," said Ash, "I'll use this. Thanks." After Ash left, Drew mentally gave himself a high five, but Brendan slapped him on the back of his head.

"Nice going," said Brendan, "That's number one for failing."

"Shut up," said Drew as he handed Brendan an extra brochure, "But look at this shit. This is one awesome restaurant. I actually went there yesterday." Brendan saw it, and when he read the title, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Drew, "I don't understand what the name means though."

"It's French," responded Brendan.

"Really?" asked Drew, "What does it say then?" Brendan just glared at Drew.

"That's number two," said Brendan.

* * *

Ash took Drew's offer and actually went to the place he suggested with May. She liked food, so why not let her in here first. As they stood under the sign that read _Alimentaires Manger Chiennes Putain! _Ash looked at May and saw her looking at the sign.

"Something wrong?" asked Ash.

"I don't trust this place," said May.

"You speak Spanish?"

"French."

The doors of the place opened up, and a tall loopy guy came out. He was obviously drunk, and his mustache was huge. He looked at the two kids and smiled.

"And what may I help you with?" asked the man.

"We're here to order a table," said Ash.

"No problem," said the man, "Right this way please." He led the two kids in. Brendan and Drew were right behind them. They went in as well. They snuck past the front desk and went behind bushes. They watched the two argue about pulling a seat for a lady and laughed.

"I told you this place would be good," said Drew. Brendan looked around and saw people getting drunk, people throwing food at each other, and waitresses in maid costumes with skirts so high that you might even think they weren't wearing any.

"Yeah, great," said Brendan sarcastically. They saw a waiter go up to the kids and offer some beer to May, but Ash immediately chased him off, saying something about not wanting IT to happen again. Drew looked at Ash and saw him place his head on the table as May took a menu. He saw his eyes, and they suddenly flashed blue.

"Whoa!" said Drew as he suddenly stood up and punched a waiter. The waiter fell to the ground unconscious. He was heading towards Ash and May's table. Brendan snickered.

"Fail," he whispered. Drew took the waiter behind the bushes and took his clothes and put them on. He then stood and headed towards the kids' table.

"How may I help you kids?" asked Drew as he twirled one side of his mustache.

"Is there a bathroom here?" asked Ash as he looked up at him, "Drew?"

"Who is this Drew you speak of?" asked Drew, "I'm Leonardo."

"Hold on a sec, Leo," said May, "This place is awesome." She started drooling over the menu. Ash glared at Drew, who tried to avert his gaze. He saw Dawn walk in, but get pulled in the bush by Brendan. After a while, Ash took a fork and dropped it on the ground.

"Pick it up," said Ash. Drew bent down to get it, and then Ash kicked him inside the table.

"I'll be back," said Ash. He went under as well and found Drew.

"Why are you here?" asked Ash.

"I came to help," said Drew.

"Screw your help," said Ash, "I can handle this." May started kicking her feet under the table, hitting Ash on the face. Ash grabbed her foot to stop her.

"Stop it, May," said Ash.

"Get out from under there," said May, "You better not be looking under my skirt."

"You're wearing shorts," Ash countered, and then he looked back at Drew, "You can leave." Then they heard someone come in and start yelling. They then heard fighting, but chose to ignore it.

"Hey Brendan! Hey Dawn!" they heard May say.

"Hey May!" they heard Brendan and Dawn together.

"No can do," said Drew, "I got a mission, and I'm not failing it."

"You son of a bitch," said Ash as he took the boy's collar. As Drew prepared for a hit, the table was flipped over.

"What are you doing to our waiter, Ash?" asked May, "You could get us kicked out." The boys looked around and saw Brendan and Kenny fighting while the people in the restaurant cheered.

"I leave you alone for two minutes," said Ash.

"I didn't do anything, I swear," said May, "By the way, Dawn and Brendan are here."

"I haven't noticed," said Ash sarcastically. He decided that he should stop the fight so that he and May could go back to having a fun day, but while he tried to pull them apart, he almost got pulled into the fight, but was finally able to break them apart.

"What the hell guys?" asked Ash.

"He started it," said Brendan.

"You're the one who was hanging it with my girl," yelled Kenny.

"What girl?" yelled Brendan, "The only girls I've been hangout out with is May and Dawn!"

"Exactly!" yelled Kenny. Brendan blinked a couple times, and gave Ash a sly smile.

"Ooooh, Ash you've got competition," said Brendan.

"You idiot!" yelled Kenny, and he kicked Brendan off Ash's hand, causing him to crash into a table with a glass of water that spilled over him. Kenny escaped Ash and continued fighting with Brendan, getting them both wet. Ash just watched them fight, not really caring this time. He watched as Brendan finally understood who Kenny was, and Drew come by and put an empty platter between them and watch them act like dogs and try to pull it away from each other with their mouths. Drew started chuckling.

"You know him, Dawn?" asked May. Dawn sighed and shrugged. They dropped the platter and pounded their heads against each other.

"She's mine, and you know it!" yelled Kenny.

"Dude, go fuck a sex doll," said Brendan, "I thought when I left you'd fuck off."

"You go fuck a sex doll," yelled Kenny. Drew pulled them apart.

"Listen you two," said Drew, "I have no idea why you're like this, but I find this hilarious."

"This guy's trying to steal my girlfriend!" yelled Brendan.

"He stole her from me!' exclaimed Kenny. Ash had enough of this. He saw May still looking at the menu. He took her hand and started walking out.

"This world is filled with nutjobs," said Ash, and he dragged her out, "Peace." They left, but Brendan and Kenny continued to argue.

* * *

Ash decided to bring May to the park instead rather than a restaurant to get some ice cream. Even though she wanted food, she accepted the ice cream offer Ash gave her. Ash still felt weird with himself. His eyes flashed blue a lot, and he sometimes got frustrated, even yelling at the ice cream man to hurry up with their order. May haven't noticed yet though. Really, May has been leading him through this date, since the only thing he learned was to take her out to eat. They walked through the park. They didn't say anything to each other. May just enjoyed his company as she hummed and skipped next to Ash. She then stopped and stopped him as well.

"Hey Ash, I have to ask you something," said May. Ash could see she was blushing. Before she could say anything, a bunch of boys walked towards them.

"Hey beautiful," said one of them. His voice scared her, and he snuggled next to Ash for comfort. They got closer, and they were not properly dressed. They were about three to four years older than her. They walked over to the kids.

"Hey cutie," said the main front one, "We've been seeing you walking around the park lately, and we can't ignore the fact that you look extremely cute. How about walking with us for a while?"

"Um, sorry but I'm hanging out with..." said May, but then they took her arm and started pulling her towards them. Ash saw this, and eyes turned blue, and his hair started getting sharper. May tried resisting them, but they were too strong.

"I-I really can't," said May, "I'm on a date with..."

"Forget about this guy," said one of them, "Have fun with us." May continued pulling back, and then she yelled in pain at their force. Ash hit their hand away, and took May's hand and looked them in the eyes.

"Don't touch her," Ash growled, "Nobody touches her but me." He stopped and held his head. He felt dizzy. What was going on with him today? The kids were at first surprised, but then glared at Ash.

"What'd you say to us, buddy?" asked one of them. Ash glared at them. May noticed that this was escalating, and she didn't want a brawl right now.

"He didn't say anything," said May.

"I told them to fuck off," said Ash. The boys prepared to fight Ash, but May held him tightly. They stopped.

"Come on," said one of them, "Just come with us. This guy's an ass."

"He is not an ass," said May, "He's an Ash."

"But why..." asked the main one as he reached for May, but Ash just slapped his hand away. He then took May and dragged her with him.

* * *

After getting far enough from those guys, Ash released May and kept on marching. At this moment, May finally saw something wrong with Ash. She just walked behind him. She then tapped him on his shoulder, but he didn't turn back.

"Ash?"

"What?" Ash asked angrily. May was frightened for a second, but continued following him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," said Ash, saying perfect in a long, angry way.

"You don't seem okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah," said Ash. May then pulled on his shirt to make him stop, but he didn't. She then charged at him and gave him a hug, but Ash just pushed her off immediately. She was surprised. He never does that. She wanted to cry, but she stopped and walked over to Ash again.

"Ash, I..." said May, but Ash then stopped and turned towards her angrily.

"Fuck off, May," he growled. May stopped again. Ash then walked off again. Even Pikachu was surprised. May stood there biting her nails. She wasn't mad or sad, she was just confused. This wasn't Ash, and she was worried.

"Ash..." said May, but then she saw the group of boys heading towards her.

"Hey!" said the group of boys, "We found you!" May saw them, and then started running, and they followed.

* * *

Ash sat on a park bench in the park. He looked up towards the sky. Pikachu was on his lap, feeling bad for his trainer and what he said to May. Ash didn't know what to say. He took a little nap, and he felt better now. His goal today was to make May happy, but he must've just made her upset. He started slapping himself over and over again. He then stood up and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. He walked off. He needed to find May.

* * *

While Ash was finding her, May was trying to find him, while also trying to avoid those guys. She started to suspect that he went back to The Pokemon Center. She headed for that direction, but those guys finally caught up to her and gathered around her.

"This game is over now," said someone in the crowd of boys. She looked into their eyes, and she could see lust. They were practically drooling now. May now felt herself shiver, but she stood strong. Someone touched her shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," said May. They didn't listen. They continued to touch her. She tried going through them, but it was no use. They started touching her everywhere. The first touch to her butt immediately made her scream. The boys then stopped. They looked towards someone. May looked and saw them looking at Ash, who was standing there with his blue eyes.

"Oh, it's that kid again," said the main boy, "Just ignore him. We can…" He was then punched across the face. They all looked at Ash, who stared angrily at them all.

"Get off Pikachu," said Ash, not wanting his Pokemon to get involved in this. Pikachu slowly nodded and hopped off. The main one stood back up and a tooth fell to the ground. He looked at it angrily, and towards Ash.

"GET HIM!" yelled the boy. They all then ran away from May and towards Ash. May's face was just written with worry. She wasn't worried for Ash, she was worried for them. One charged at Ash and threw a punch, but Ash just took his arm and kicked him aside. Another tried punching Ash, but Ash elbowed him on his stomach and took him and sent him towards another person. That person stood back up and was able to kick Ash, but Ash took his leg and twisted it, and after hearing a snap, he fell to the ground in pain. May watched in horror. She knew what would happen. Ash could kill them if all he cared.

"Ash, no…" said May, but Ash didn't pay attention. He uppercutted another one, sending his teeth flying. Two more ran towards him on opposite sides, but Ash jumped up and kicked them both at the same time.

"Ash, stop it," said May in a whisper, but Ash didn't hear. Another one attacked Ash by punching the Ash across the face, but Ash wasn't affected by it all, and one kick to the gut sent the boy on the ground. As they all continued fighting Ash, the main saw a brick and picked it up.

"Screw you!" he yelled, and he charged at Ash and crashed the brick down on him, but Ash blocked the attack with his arm, but the brick cut his arm, creating a gash as blood fell to the ground. In anger, Ash once again punched the boy in his face, knocking him out. May and Pikachu looked in horror. Ash wouldn't be this brutal. What happened?

"Ash, stop it please," pleaded May louder, but Ash didn't listen. They could see it in his eyes. He was going to murder them.

"ASH, STOP IT!" yelled May. This immediately made the boy stop. He looked towards May and saw the tears on her cheeks. Someone punched him on the face, and he fell towards the ground. The boys gathered around Ash and started punching and kicking him.

"STOP IT!" yelled May, and she tried to get the boys off, but they wouldn't budge, "Pikachu!" Pikachu used thunderbolt, and it scared them all away. They carried the unconscious and ran. May and Pikachu stood over a beaten, bruised Ash. May hugged him.

* * *

Back at The Pokemon Center, May covered Ash's bruised arm. They had treated him. Ash just stared at a saddened May. He was disappointed. He just wanted to give her a good day. He sighed and looked up. Pikachu jumped on his lap to comfort him.

"Ash," called May. Ash looked at her.

"Yeah?" asked Ash.

"Can you promise me something?" asked May. Ash simply nodded.

"Please don't let something like this happen again," said May, "I worry about you." Ash looked up. He didn't want to answer back. May wanted to bring up why he was going crazy, but she didn't feel like bringing it up now.

"Promise me that you'll only fight when I tell you to," said May.

"Like I'm your pet?" asked Ash angrily. When he looked at May, he saw her saddened. His eyes twitched. He didn't want to take orders from her, but if he had to, he nodded. May smiled. That smile made him feel warm inside. He looked back up, and shut his eyes. May let him fall asleep. She watched him sleep. She made her body closer to move, until her lips met his cheek.

"Oooooh," said Brendan. May stopped and looked at Brendan and Dawn surprised, who both came into The Pokemon Center. She blushed.

"Something happened between you two," said Dawn. May saw her look at Ash, and then her eyes widened.

"What happened?" asked Brendan. May stopped blushing. Remembering all the things Ash did because of her made her smile wide.

"Ash is adorable when he's overprotective," said May and she hugged him, not caring that her friends were looking. She saw them blink and look at each other and shrug. Today had been a long day for the four kids, but Drew was having an awesome time at that restaurant.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Arriving in Jubilife City, Ash and his friends meet Princess Salvia, a friend of May. Playing with being doppelgangers, Salvia and Dawn decide to switch places and live each other's lives secretly, but doing this might not be all fun. What will happen to the two, and how will their friends react to this? **Next Time: Salvia the Princess.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will introduce Salvia, the fourth royal we will be meeting. That means there will be one more, and he will be introduced in a very soon chapter (Yes, it's a prince). Another thing is the name of the restaurant, just in case you guys did put it on a translator and it gave you confusing words or you didn't understand it, it means "Eating Food, Fucking Bitches". Also, I hope you noticed Ash in this chapter. Something is happening to him, and you'll understand in a future chapter. See you next week (I will try to update on Monday. I'm getting a new computer).**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 573) **


	8. Salvia the Princess

**This is the eighty-fifth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. A new princess named Salvia will make her appearance in this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

A day had passed since the group of friends exited Sandgem Town. The group of friends headed toward Jubilife City, which was very close to Sandgem. During one day, Ash still had his outbursts of rage, sometimes knocking down a tree for no reason. When his friends asked him what was going on, he just told them that he just wanted to. He didn't want them to worry, but he tried to keep his distance from them sometimes. His friends just ignored it, but May was the only person who knew something was wrong with the boy, but every-time she asked him, he just told her not to worry. The kids have now entered Jubilife, and the girls were already excited at what they saw. The girls headed towards a Pokemon Contest, and they had a fun time there. When it ended, they headed out, but while they did, they were having ice cream.

"You're lucky you won this round, May," said Dawn, "Next time we play rock-paper-scissors for ice cream, you can bet your ass I'm gonna win."

"Say what you want, Dawn, but no matter how many times you try, you'll never beat me in that game," said May as she took another lick. Dawn's eye twitched. Before she could counter May, someone walked by with a camera in his hand.

"Can I get a picture of you two together?" asked the man.

"Why?" asked Dawn, already creeped out by the man.

"It's hard trying to take a picture of two of Ransei's Princesses, so this might be my only chance," said the man.

"Alright," said May, and she took ahold of Dawn, and the man took a quick picture. After seeing it, the man gave a thumbs up, and ran off with a smile.

"That was creepy," said Dawn, "Taking a pic of two girls like that. He'll just be masturbating with that pic for months. And what did he mean by Princesses?" May placed a finger on her chin.

"Now that I think about it, we're in Jubilife City," said May, and then it clicked in her head, "We're in Jubilife! Come on, Dawn. We gotta meet up with somebody," said May. Dawn wanted to ask who, but May already took her head and ran off.

**Salvia the Princess**

* * *

Later on, after meeting up with the boys, and after a quick explanation from May, the group headed towards the edge of the city, where a castle was hidden.

"Another Princess?" asked Brendan, "Why can't there be a Prince?"

"Is she hot?" asked Drew.

"Of course," said May, "She's like Dawn." Taking that as a compliment, Dawn started to blush.

"Aw, you didn't have to say that," said Dawn, but May had already went ahead of them. They caught up with her, and they headed for the castle entrance, where two guards stood.

"Hello," said May.

"Oh hello there, Princess," said the guard, "We haven't seen you in this castle for months. Where have you been? Your mother told me that you went on a journey."

"I know," said May, "I'm here to visit Salvia. Is she home?"

"Of course," said the guard, and he bowed at the other guard by him. That guard walked in. After a few minutes, that guard came back.

"She just woke up," said the guard.

"But it's 3," mumbled Brendan.

"Can I see her while she's sleeping?" asked May.

"I don't think she'd like that," said the guard as he sweat-dropped, "But she would like for you to come inside. We'll lead the way."

"No need," said May as she already ran in. The others followed. The guards just looked at each other and shrugged. They were expecting a scream in minutes.

* * *

Ash, May, and Drew got lost. May hadn't been in the castle in months, resulting her to get lost in the castle. They were so lost that Dawn and Brendan got separated from them.

"Why are you so excited to see this one?" asked Ash, "You never act excited to the others."

"I have a reason," was May's only response. She made it to a door, and after staring at it for a few minutes, she smiled and opened it. The boys looked inside and saw a girl sleeping on her bed. It was a girl with an all too familiar face in blue pajamas. She was snoring, and lying on the bed in a strange way.

"Is that Dawn?" asked Drew.

"We leave her for a couple of minutes, and she already wants to sleep in that bed," said Ash.

"That's not Dawn," said May, and she went toward the bed and kneeled by it. She slowly shook the girl. The girl blinked a few times and looked at May. She then shut her eyes and looked away.

"Come on Salvia," said May as she jumped on top of the girl, "It's not good for a Princess to be a lazy ass." She continued shaking the girl. The girl groaned, and then opened her eyes to look at May, and then she knocked May off her bed. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Ash and Drew, who were still at the doorway. Her eyes opened wide, and she shrieked and hid under her blankets. May got off the floor and kneeled by Salvia.

"Nice going guys," said May.

"We didn't do..." said Drew, but Ash covered his mouth and shook his head. It was no use explaining. Salvia peeked out of the blankets and looked at May.

"M-May," she stuttered in a cute British accent, "Why are there boys at by doorway? No boys are allowed in my room without permission." May didn't respond. She just stared at the girl blankly. Salvia noticed she wasn't responding, and lightly tapped the girl on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" asked Salvia. She kept tapping May on her cheek. After a few minutes, May smiled and her eyes started to sparkle. This scared Salvia, and she hid under her blankets again, but May started to pull the blankets off the girl.

"What's wrong?" asked May, "Come on. Say hi to me in that adorable voice of yours."

"No," said Salvia.

"Awww," said May. Pikachu and Drew sweat-dropped. They never see May like this unless they meet a cute small Pokemon or a baby. They just watched, not wanting to interrupt their moment. After a while, May successfully took off Salvia's blanket, and started hugging the girl. Salvia started blushing. May rubbed their cheeks against each other.

"May, you're embarrassing me," said Salvia, "There are boys here."

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," said May. Salvia then took May and pushed her into the blankets, and in some swift, ninja way, she tied the girl inside, trapping her. She struggled to get out, but it was no use. Salvia sighed, and then she noticed the boys.

"And who are you people?" asked Salvia.

"Um, I'm Drew, and this here is Ash and his Pikachu," said Drew, "We're friends of May. She invited us in here."

"I see," said Salvia with a smile, less tense this time, "I heard she was traveling. I guess anyone who's a friend of May would be kind." She looked towards Ash.

"I recognize you," said Salvia, "May sends me tons of pictures of you, especially without a shirt." Ash's eye twitched.

"I'm Salvia," said Salvia, "Princess of this section of the Ransei region. As you can see, the Princess and I are acquainted. We've known each other since we were very young. She visits me all the time, about four to five times a month. It is very nice to meet you people." Ash and Drew just stared at Salvia. Salvia blushed.

"Is something the matter?" asked Salvia.

"Are you sure you're not Dawn?" asked Drew, "I've been the victim of pranks for years, so I gotta make sure."

"Dawn?" asked Salvia, "Who is this Dawn?"

"She's a friend of ours," said Drew, "She looks like you, I guess."

"That's amazing," said Salvia, "I've always wanted to have a doppelgänger. Maybe I could..." Suddenly, May broke out of the blankets and jumped towards Salvia and hugged her from behind, shocking her.

"That accent of yours is so damn cute," said May, "You could definitely change me into a lesbo in seconds with that accent." Salvia blushed furiously now. Ash looked at Drew, and saw the boy drooling and staring at them both. Ash growled at him and pointed his finger outside the door, making Drew leave. May then suddenly bit the girl on her ear, making her scream.

* * *

When Salvia screamed the guards outside heard and looked towards the castle. They chuckled, and one of them faced the other and extended his hand. The other one sighed and placed twenty bucks in his hand.

* * *

Dawn and Brendan looked through the castle together, looking for May and Ash since they got separated from the others. Brendan asked around to find the princess's room while Dawn looked around at the intricate stone walls. Soon, they found a room filled with clothes.

"Wrong room," said Brendan as he proceeded to close the door, but Dawn already ran in and was looking around. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Dawn, I don't think it would be a good idea to look into someone else's room without permission," said Brendan.

"Don't worry," said Dawn, "I'll be in here just for a few minutes." She continued touching and looking at the clothing. Brendan just waited patiently towards the side. She pushed clothes away from each other, and she found a girl in there. They both screamed, and the girl got out from inside the clothes and unto the floor.

"What did you do?" asked Brendan, and he looked to see the two staring at each other. It was Salvia. They both stood and started to move around like it was a mirror, and they were both in perfect sync. They touched hands, and then moved away from each other.

"Who's this?" asked Brendan.

"I have no idea," whispered Dawn, "But I feel like I did some sort of magic that could result in the separation of the earth."

"Are you Dawn by any chance?" asked Salvia with a smile. Dawn blinked a few times, and then slowly nodded.

"Arceus does amazing things, doesn't he?" asked Salvia, "I'm Salvia, the Princess of this castle. I just heard about you from May and her friends. I never thought I'd meet you so early in my life. I've always wanted a doppelgänger." Dawn blinked once again, and then she realized what was happening. She smiled.

"Oh my Arcues," said Dawn as her eyes widened and she looked at Brendan, "Brendan, Brendan, Brendan, my doppelgänger is a Princess. A Princess. How come May never told me this before?"

"I find it amazing as well," said Salvia, "It's nice to meet you too" She extended her hand to make Dawn shake it. Dawn smiled and shook it.

"Wait a minute," said Brendan, "Why were you hiding in there?" Salvia blushed and scratched her cheek nervously.

"I was hiding from May," said Salvia, "You see, she gets very hyper when she meets me. I don't understand why though. She always compliments me on my accent, so I'm guessing it involves that. Since you're here, maybe we can get to know each other better. Come. I'll take you to get something to eat." Dawn nodded and followed her. Brendan stayed where he was. He sighed. He walked out towards somewhere else. Maybe this could be a time to look for the others while Dawn was hanging out with Salvia.

* * *

Dawn and Salvia sat at the balcony of her castle. Dawn talked to Salvia about her journey, and Salvia paid attention, enjoying the many adventures that May and her friends go on.

"You and May look to be amazing friends," said Salvia.

"I know," said Dawn, "What about your relationship with her?"

"May and I?" said Salvia, "You could say that we are the best of friends, just like you and her. She visits me constantly. I enjoy her company, but she sometimes goes crazy. We usually go into the forest to play sometimes. It's amazing over there. But I do wish to go on an adventure one day, just like her. I do feel jealous sometimes."

"But your life is amazing," said Dawn, "Sometimes I wish I was a Princess. I would love the attention."

"You would, huh?" asked Salvia. They were quiet for a few minutes. Dawn started to wonder if she said something wrong. Salvia then smiled, and then clapped her hands together.

"Let's switch places," said Salvia.

* * *

Salvia looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing Dawn's clothes. Dawn then came out, and she was wearing Salvia's blue Princess clothes. She twirled around in it.

"So it's settled," said Salvia, "We switch places for one day, and one day only. Make sure you don't get caught."

"Okay, but I'm not very good at making accents," said Dawn.

"What do you mean?" asked Salvia. Dawn just looked at her to see if she was joking, but she was dead serious. Salvia smiled again.

"Alright," said Salvia, "I hope you have a fine day." She turned around and skipped away. Dawn looked herself in the mirror, but then she remembered something.

"Hey, Salvia," said Dawn. Salvia turned back at Dawn. Before Dawn could say anything, Brendan walked towards them.

"Hey Dawn, I found the others," said Brendan, "What are you doing?" Salvia looked towards Dawn. By just looking into each other's eyes, Salvia understood and nodded. She then ran toward Brendan and took his arm.

"Come now," said Salvia, "I've got many things I want to do in the city. You must come with me."

"Um, okay," said Brendan as Salvia dragged him away, "Did you always have that accent?" Dawn watched them go and sighed.

"I hope she understood all that," said Salvia, "I wonder what I should do today. Maybe I should..."

"Princess," said a butler behind Dawn, "You must come. I hope you haven't forgotten your speech already." Dawn looked towards the man.

"What speech?" asked Dawn.

"Nice joke, Princess," said the butler, "We don't have much time. It's in two hours. We must hurry." He then took Dawn, who had no idea what was going on.

"Wait, a speech?" asked Dawn, "I was never informed of this."

* * *

Salvia and Brendan made it towards Ash and Drew. When Salvia saw them, she looked around.

"Where's May?" asked Salvia.

"She ran off," said Drew, "She went to look for the Princess. Hey, did you always have that accent?"

"Of course," said Salvia.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu. Ash petted its head, trying to keep it quiet. It nodded.

"Tell her to be careful now," said Salvia, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Ash will be watching over her, like he always does," said Drew. Salvia looked towards Ash, looking at nothing in the sky. She smiled and nodded.

"I see why she's intrigued in you," said Salvia.

"Intrigued?" said Drew, "What did you just say? Who's intrigued in me? I've gots to know." Salvia stared at Drew, and once again smiled.

"Oh yeah," said Salvia, "I forgot. You're the dumb one." Drew chuckled and looked towards Ash.

"You just got called dumb," said Drew.

"I must be going with this boy now," said Salvia, "We have a lot of things to do today." She then dragged Brendan away with her. Drew smiled.

"Go ahead lovebirds," said Drew, and he sighed.

"Oh Ash," said Drew, "Look at them go. Two lovers walking down the street. Beautiful, isn't it?" Ash shook his head and was about to give himself a face-palm, but changed his mind and gave Drew one.

* * *

Dawn was in a pink room. She looked around and saw the guards around her. She looked forward and saw a man with papers in his hand.

"Please don't tell me you forgot everything," said the man, "This is a very serious event. You're mother and father will be watching."

"I know it, I know it," said Dawn as she scratched the back of her head, "I'm just confused, but I know everything. You don't have to worry at all." The man stared at Dawn, and then nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back later to help you some more," said the man, and he walked out. Dawn sighed and groaned.

_"She never told me about a speech," _thought Dawn, _"If I knew, I wouldn't have done this today." _The door creaked open, and Dawn saw someone come in. Dawn didn't see the person anywhere. Thinking it was a thief or a random person, Dawn was about to call for help, but then May popped up from behind her.

"Boo!" said May, making Dawn shriek and fall to the ground. When she noticed May, she sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus you're here, May," said Dawn. May then looked at Dawn and stared at her.

"What is it?" asked Dawn. May tilted her head to the side.

"You're not Salvia," said May, "Dawn?" Dawn just froze. How May was the only person to notice was beyond her. She slowly stood up and put her hands on May's shoulders.

"May, listen," said Dawn, "I need you to go out and find Salvia. I need her help. I'm in a very big predicament right now. I need help immediately. You must find her for me, alright?" May slowly nodded.

"And how did you know I was Dawn?" asked Dawn.

"You don't have the accent," May responded. Before anything else could happen, a guard came into the room.

"Hello Princesses," said the guard, "Salvia, you're needed by the city mayor."

"You've got the wrong person," said May, "This is..." Dawn then covered her mouth. She then walked towards the guard and looked at May and put a finger in front of her mouth and went out. May just stood there.

* * *

Salvia and Brendan browsed through the city together. Salvia really enjoyed her time acting like Dawn, but Brendan honestly saw through her disguise already. He was just trying to play along with the girl. After a while, they sat down and Salvia got them milkshakes. As they drank their milkshakes, Brendan decided to pop the question.

"Hey, do you know what happened to..." asked Brendan, but suddenly he heard the girl gasp. He looked to see where she was looking and saw her looking at a poster. He looked at it and saw her on it. On it said:

_Today in Jubilife, Princess Salvia will be making a speech in place of her parents. It will be the first speech she'll do, and help her improve to become the Queen. Come see, happening at the city center._

Brendan saw the girl trembling.

"I forgot it was today," mumbled Salvia, and she turned towards Brendan and pointed towards the poster, "We must go here! Now!" Brendan just stared at her, and then chuckled.

"I knew you weren't Dawn since the beginning," said Brendan as he stood up, "Dawn would never buy me milkshakes unless it's a special occasion. That's you, isn't it? You guys switched places? If we don't get there fast, Dawn's screwed. Let's go." He then ran off. Salvia was surprised on how much he understood without her telling him. She shrugged and ran after him.

* * *

Dawn was hyperventilating as she was in the room which led to the balcony that was over the center of the city. If she went out there, she was going to expose that she wasn't the real Salvia. That man came back to review the speech, but Dawn couldn't do it. He requested they do it another time, but Dawn didn't want to ruin this for Salvia, so she said to continue this, but she was beginning to regret this.

_"Don't worry, Dawn," _thought Dawn, _"May is coming. May is coming to save the day." _

"We would like to welcome Princess Salvia!" said someone on a loudspeaker, making Dawn shiver. She looked out and shivered. She was never good in a large crowd. She sighed and walked towards it.

_"I can do this," _thought Dawn, _"Be a Princess." _As soon as she went out and the people cheered, she felt like fainting, but she stood up.

"The stage is yours, Princess," said a man beside her. She nodded. She looked at the people who waited patiently for her. She breathed.

"Um, I..." said Dawn. She closed her eyes.

"I'M SALVIA!" yelled a girl. Dawn opened her eyes and looked around. A girl ran into the balcony. Dawn smiled, happy that Salvia was here, but when she saw the girl, her jaw dropped. It was May, dressed in a blue dress, but with a red wig that wasn't brushed.

"What the hell?" asked Dawn.

"I'M YOUR PRINCESS!" yelled May, "THIS GIRL IS AN IMPOSTER!" Dawn just looked at her. After a few seconds, people started to boo.

"May," said Dawn, "I told you to look for her."

"I tried to, but I couldn't find her, so I decided to dress up like this," said May.

"You don't even look like her," said Dawn as she gave herself a face-palm. May looked at her hair and frowned.

"Damn," said May, "Wrong wig." People continued to boo as the two girls just stood there. Guards started walking towards them.

"May, Dawn!" yelled Salvia. The two girls looked behind them and saw the girl running towards them with Brendan. They ran to them as the guards missed them.

"Where have you been?" asked Dawn.

"Having fun," said Salvia as she started pulling on Dawn's dress, "Give it to me."

"Here?" asked Dawn. Ash and Drew then ran towards them from behind.

"Hey, we saw May," said Drew, "What's going on here?" They then saw the two girls. They turned their heads to Salvia and Dawn. They wanted to say something, but they had no words. Salvia then pulled off the dress and put it on her. She quickly straightened her dress and her hair. She then bowed and walked towards the balcony.

"Good luck, Salvia," said May.

"I will," said Salvia, and she went out and she started to speak. Dawn sighed.

"Finally that's over," said Dawn. She looked back at them, and saw Brendan, Drew, and Ash just staring at her. She didn't know why. Then she looked at herself, and noticed that when Salvia took off her dress, it only left her with her panties and bra. She blushed furiously.

"Perverts!" yelled Dawn.

* * *

After the speech, the girls decided to hang out with each other. They spent the night in her castle. The next day, they all decided to leave. Before they left, they said her goodbyes.

"Be careful," said Salvia, "Don't get yourself hurt on your journey."

"We won't," said Dawn.

"Be good Salvia," said May, "I'll come to visit some other time." Salvia nodded. She then walked towards Dawn.

"Thank you for everything, Dawn," said Salvia, and then she took her hand and placed a Pokeball in it, "Before you say anything, this is one of my Pokemon. Don't worry, I talked to it last night. I want it to travel around Ransei than be stuck in my castle. I want you to take care of it for me. Think of it as a gift from me." Dawn blushed and looked at the Pokeball.

"Also, take care of May for me," said Salvia, "She may be adventurous, but very fragile. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry," said Dawn, "We already have Ash for that." Salvia nodded. After saying their goodbyes, the kids left.

"Hey May," said Dawn, "When we first met, how come you never confused me for Salvia."

"I did at first, but I knew it wasn't her because you don't have an accent," said May. Dawn half smiled. She must really love that accent. When they got far enough, Salvia turned back towards the castle.

_"Time to..." _thought Salvia, but suddenly May jumped on her.

"May!" said Salvia.

"You're so adorable,"said May, "I couldn't help it. I could kill just to have that accent." The others turned towards them and sweat-dropped. They then went to pull May apart from Salvia.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The bounty hunters now make their move, and Ash is prepared to have a rude awakening. Secrets are about to be unfold, and these two bounty hunters are the key to unlocking Brendan's past. How will the group of friends deal with these bounty hunters, and what connection do they have with Brendan? **Next Time: Lee and Riku.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. One thing is that going through all the royals right now, just because they were shown once, doesn't mean they won't show up ever again. They will, because they each will appear three or four times each in this story. The bounty hunters will make their first appearance to Ash and his friends next chapter, so keep reading. See you in the next chapter! **

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 718)**


	9. Lee and Riku

**This is the eighty-sixth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Lee and Riku will meet Ash and his friends for the first time in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash and the others have gotten on rocky terrain. There were still trees and forests everywhere, yet it was still rocky. They were heading towards their next destination, and they estimated that they should get there in under a week.

"Be careful," said Brendan, "There are a bunch of wild, dangerous Pokemon out here. They're very tough."

"Like they could beat Pikachu," said Ash. Brendan pretended to cough.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Ash. As Ash and Brendan started to get into a huge argument, a man was looking down at the kids. More precisely, there were two of them. The one looking down on them was snickering.

"We finally found them," said Lee, "I've been waiting for this since we first got the mission."

"Remember, they have an Aura Guardian on their side," said Riku, "This could be one hell of a mission."

"So what?" asked Lee as he started to pull down his gloves, "I can take them all on with my eyes closed."

"Don't get cocky."

"You bet your ass I'll be cocky," said Lee. He then jumped towards another tree to continue following the kids. When he left, Riku looked back at Ash.

_"What a way to get revenge on him," _thought Riku, and he ran after Lee.

**Lee and Riku**

* * *

They all sat down to take a break. Brendan had made them rice ball before, and they were eating the rest of them. As they were eating, Drew heard a noise in the trees. He looked back to see if it was one of those dangerous Pokemon Brendan was talking about.

"You hear that?" asked Drew. Brendan stopped eating to see if he could hear what Drew was hearing. After a few minutes, he began to think that Drew was hearing things and proceeded to eat, but then he heard a noise that sent shivers down his spine: a snicker.

_"What the hell?" _asked Brendan. He finished eating his rice ball, and then stood up.

"I'm going to go check if something's over there," said Brendan.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Ash.

"If you wanna," said Brendan. Ash nodded and walked after Brendan. He looked back at the girls before he left.

"Stay here," said Ash, "Pikachu heard something too, and I think I should check it out with Brendan."

"Fine," said May, "But don't get yourself in trouble." Ash walked after Brendan. When they left, Lee watched over the girls and Drew from a tree not too far from them.

"Good job, Riku," complimented Lee, "Now it's time for me to do my part."

* * *

Ash and Brendan walked through the forest. They walked according to what Pikachu heard. Pikachu didn't like the presence, and the better idea would be to check up on it.

"So how you've been doing?" asked Brendan. Ash looked towards him.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"I mean you've been acting strange for a while," said Brendan, "I've been noticing it since we've been in Sandgem Town. May told me she's been worried about you."

"I'm fine," said Ash, "It's nothing."

"Someone knocking down trees, yelling at people for no reason, and going on a mini berserk everyday isn't okay," said Brendan.

"I'm fine," said Ash, "May's just going crazy. And what's it to you? It's not like it affects you or anything."

"Because I'm worried about you," said Brendan, "If anything happens to you, I have no idea how I'm supposed to break it to the girls. I don't want them being upset over anything that happens to you. Listen, if anything's the matter with you, you can just talk to me about it, alright?" Ash didn't say anything. After walking for a few minutes, Ash placed his hand on his head.

"Someone keeps apologizing to me every-time I do it," said Ash. Brendan stopped.

"What?" asked Brendan. Suddenly, they heard screams. They looked back.

"PIKA!" yelled Pikachu. Ash's eyes turned blue.

"May," whispered Ash. He then ran back.

"Wait, Ash!" yelled Brendan, but Ash wouldn't stop. He took out a Pokeball and released Pelipper. He then hopped on it and flew towards Ash.

* * *

Lee was pushed back towards a tree. He had on a cloak that was over his entire body so his face wouldn't be revealed. They did this just in case their victims escapes and would tell the public about their existence. He slid down the tree and forced himself up. He looked up back at Drew's Flygon and Absol, May's Combusken and Dawn's Piplup. He chuckled.

"Pokemon like that deserve to be captured," said Lee, "Mind giving them to me."

"You've gotta be joking," said Drew, "Once again, who are you? Why did you attack us?"

"That's none of your business," said Lee, "Move out of my way. I'm only here for the Princess. I'll spare your lives until I kill her, and then you're next."

"So you're after May," said Drew.

"I said move it," said Lee, but this time furiously.

"Flygon, use Razor Wind," said Drew. Flygon attacked, crashing Lee back against the tree and breaking it. Lee was then flipped over, and he forced himself up and looked at the boy and his Pokemon.

"I tried to let you go, but you don't want that I suppose," said Lee.

"I would rather die than let you touch her once," said Drew.

"Fine then," said Lee. He then raced towards Drew.

"Use Shadow Ball, Absol," ordered Drew. Absol did what Drew ordered and launched one at the man, but he just kicked it away towards the sky. Before Drew could say another attack, Lee kicked Absol away, making it head towards Flygon and crash onto hit, knocking them both down. Piplup and Combusken were prepared to attack as well, but then Lee appeared behind both of them and hit them both on the back of their necks, stunning them and making them fall to the ground unconscious.

"You asshole!" yelled Drew, and he charged towards the man, but Lee took his hand and tossed him aside. He looked back towards May and Dawn.

"Gotcha," said Lee. He charged towards them. May and Dawn then shrieked in fear. Within seconds, a tree crashed down in front of Dawn and May, stopping Lee in his tracks.

"What the hell?" asked Lee, and he looked back to see that Ash was the one who knocked it down.

"Wrong move," said Ash. Lee just looked at Ash and blinked a couple of times, and then smirked.

"Bring it," said Lee. Lee prepared to charge at Ash, but then a huge pillar of water crashed down in front of him. He looked up and saw Brendan on top of Pelipper as they descended down towards the two.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Brendan. Lee stared at Brendan, but just shook his head and gave a wave.

"Just an ordinary passerby," said Lee, "That's all."

"Really?" said Brendan as he landed, "I hope you realize that I'm not two. I'm not believing that crap."

"I'm still gonna kick his ass," said Ash. He then ran towards the man. He made both of his hands get engulfed in aura. He went to punch the man, but Lee dodged it. Ash threw another. But the clever man dodged his attack once again.

"I like your style kid," said Lee. Ash growled and engulfs his feet in aura and kicked the man, pushing him back. He then used the force of the aura on his feet to charge towards the man and throw a punch with his Aura Fist, but Lee dodged it. Ash continued to punch, but Lee continued to dodge his attacks.

"Enough," said Lee, and he elbowed Ash towards the ground behind him. Lee then walked towards May and Dawn.

"Don't get near me," said May, "You'll regret it."

"How?" asked Lee. He was about to grab May, but Brendan ordered his Pelipper to use Ice Beam, aiming the attack at Lee, but he dodged it by jumping away from the attack.

"She said you're not allowed to get near her," said Brendan, "You speak English?"

"Ha, ah, very funny," said Lee, "You do realize I have the capability of ripping your eyeballs out."

"You're crazy," said Brendan, "Pelipper, use Hydro Pump." Pelipper did what it was told and attacked Lee, who was pushed back by the attack. He regained himself and stood up, but then Ash came towards him with a fist filled with aura.

"Ass!" yelled Ash, and he punched the man across the face. He staggered, but regained himself again.

"Go Pelipper, use Wing Attack," ordered Brendan. Pelipper charged towards Lee, but he jumped up to dodge the attack, but Ash was on top of him with his aura feet, and kicked the man on the ground. Lee chuckled.

"I see," said Lee, "That white-haired guy is the distraction and the Aura Guardian is the attacker." After realizing what he said, he immediately looked at Brendan.

"White hair, huh?" asked Lee, "Hey, you remind me of..." He quickly moved aside from Ash, who crashed an Aura Sphere down on him.

"That's it," said Lee, "I tried to be peaceful with you kids, but mister asshole ruined it. Time to really kick ass." He prepared to remove his gloves, but then he was suddenly pulled into the bushes. The kids looked there.

"Where'd he go?" asked Dawn. Brendan went towards the bushes and checked inside, but didn't find Lee. He scratched his chin.

"Weird," said Brendan. Ash looked towards Pikachu, and it sniffed the air. It then felt shocked and put its paw on its nose, smelling something horrible.

* * *

Riku put a cap on top of the bottle in his hand. He looked toward a disappointed Lee, who was against a tree.

"You shouldn't have made me run away from that fight," said Lee.

"You were gonna get killed," said Riku, "I placed a scent in the air for Pokemon. They can't find us."

"Screw that," said Lee, "I was gonna unlock my weapon. I would've killed them in seconds."

"We now know what they're capable of," said Riku, "This gives us the advantage."

"What advantage?" asked Lee.

"Next time, I'm coming with you," said Riku. Lee's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" asked Lee. Riku nodded.

"This mission must be very serious," said Lee, "You never help me unless it's very important."

"I will not be fighting with you," said Riku, "I'm just going to be there just to observe." Lee shrugged.

"Do whatever you want," said Lee as he stood up and started walking away, "I'm going to go and kill some Pokemon."

* * *

A day had passed, and there was still no sign of that man that tried to kill May yesterday. They started to think that maybe it was just some guy who wanted to take May away, and maybe ran away in the process, so they started to forget about the man.

"Yeah, I showed him who's boss," said Drew.

"You were thrown away by him," said Dawn, "You did absolutely nothing."

"I fought," said Drew, "You guys saw me. Right, May?" May slowly nodded. Ash sat by May. Brendan looked at the boy. He was thinking about what Ash said yesterday. Ash sometimes told him when The Aura Beast talks to him sometimes, but apologizing was weird. He wanted to know more, but he didn't want to bring more pain into Ash's head.

"Let's get out of this area," said Brendan, and they continued to walk. Nothing happened anymore. It was so peaceful that Brendan started to think that maybe they exited the area with dangerous Pokemon. After walking for a while, they saw something that made Brendan just drop the map. There was a dead Geodude on the ground. One arm was completely off, and it's eyes were white. Brendan walked over to it.

"Who did this?" asked Brendan, "A wild Pokemon?"

"No matter how crazy I am, I don't like being called a Pokemon," said someone. They all looked around and saw Lee sitting on top of a tree, with the Geodude arm in his hand. His eyes moved towards the kids, and then his eyes widened and he threw away the arm.

"Are you kids following me?" asked Lee. Brendan looked towards Lee, and his heart stopped for some reason. He slowly stood.

"Who are you?" asked Brendan. Lee looked toward him.

"Why are you asking me that?" asked Lee. Pikachu's ears perked up, and it started to growl at Lee. Ash looked at Lee.

"Hey, that's the basterd who tried hurting May yesterday," said Ash. Lee's eye twitched. Drew smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"So he came back for more, huh?" asked Drew. Lee sighed. He couldn't just run now. Instead, another idea popped into his head. He smirked and turned towards the kids.

"You know, if I kill you kids now, that'll show Riku that I'm not stupid," said Lee, "Come at me right now kids. I wanna show you something before Riku gets here."

"I already am here," said Riku, who popped up behind Lee. Brendan's world froze. He clenched his teeth. This must be a dream, or he must've been imagining things. Lee nervously turned towards Riku.

"How did you..."

"I was watching you all night," said Riku, "You really like doing this hobby of yours, don't you? Go ahead. Fight them. Like I told you, I'm just going to be right here." Lee nodded and smirked and turned towards the kids.

"Time for the real show to begin," said Lee.

"Bring it," said Drew as Ash and he stepped up, but Brendan stayed back. He was shaking his head constantly, trying to think of other solutions, but one thing kept going through his mind. It felt like memories were trying to break its way into his head, but what?"

"Guys, I think we should..." said Brendan, but Ash and Drew suddenly charged towards Lee. Drew threw a Pokeball, releasing Roselia from it, and Ash materialized his Aura Blade.

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf," ordered Drew. Roselia nodded and launched its attack at the man, but he just dodged it.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to..." said Lee, but suddenly, he was hit on the back of his head by Ash with the bottom of his blade. He responded by kicking Ash away. Ash then landed in front of Riku. Ash quickly stood up and looked at Riku.

"Don't worry child," said Riku, "I'm not here to fight with you yet."

"And who are you?" asked Ash.

"A random person in the background," said Riku, "Don't mind me, just continue fighting Lee."

"I don't believe you," said Ash, and he charged at Riku to hit him with his blade, but Riku blocked it by unveiling huge metal on his arms.

"Foolish child," said Riku, and then he kicked Ash away. When Ash landed on the ground away from him, he started to snicker.

"Your power is nowhere near the power of your father," Riku muttered.

"Roselia, use Solarbeam," ordered Drew, and Roselia launched a huge wave of light energy at Lee, who just side-stepped and watched the attack pierce through trees and watched them fall. He whistled.

"You're really something," said Lee.

"Don't underestimate us," said Drew, "Last time you fought us, I didn't teach to you this lesson. How do you like me now?"

"Still stupid," said Lee.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, yesterday I wasn't able to show you something special," said Lee, and he started to remove his gloves, "I'll give you guys one more chance to hand over the Princess."

"Why do you want her?" asked Drew, "Who are you working for?"

"None of your business," responded Lee. He then quickly pulled off his gloves, revealing his normal colored hands.

"What?" asked Drew, "You're gonna slap me to death?" Suddenly, Lee appeared behind the boy. He had long, sharp nails that touched Drew's neck.

"Guess again," said Lee. He then proceeded to cut the boy's neck open, but Ash used his Aura Blade to block his nails. Ash then kicked the man away.

"Don't come near him!" threatened Ash. Lee just smirked. Brendan and the girls were so shocked they couldn't even move. Drew was only seconds away from death if Ash had not saved him. Brendan continued to stare at the two men. After a while, Dawn noticed that he wasn't helping the others.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn as she waved her hand in front of the boy's face, "Is something wrong?" Brendan shook his head. He didn't know what his brain was trying to tell him, but right now, he had to help the other two. He proceeded to take out a Pokeball. He then released Aggron, who roared after its entrance.

"'Ram into that guy, Aggron," ordered Brendan. Aggron nodded and charged at Lee, but he dodged the Pokemon's attack.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," said Lee. He charged at the Pokemon, aiming for its neck, but Ash stopped him and used his aura covered foot to kick the man away. He crashed into a tree. He coughed up blood as he tried to stand up.

"You're kicks really pack a punch," said Lee as he continued to cough. Ash charged at him to punch him with his aura covered hand, but Lee pushed it aside and aimed his long nails towards the boy's stomach. Ash had no way to stop him, and his friends were just watching on.

"Wait!" said Riku, making Lee stop, "Don't kill him. I have the privilege to kill him. Go kill the Princess and the others."

"There is no way in hell am I ever going to let you get near them," growled Ash. Riku chuckled.

"You're so caring for others, just like your father," said Riku slowly, "I must admit. I was surprised when I heard he had a son." Ash froze. His eyes turned blue.

"What do you know about him?" asked Ash.

"You don't know what happened?" asked Lee, "I thought you knew. Too bad his son doesn't even know where he is."

"Shut up!" yelled Ash. He charged towards Lee to punch him, but Lee pushed the punch away, but Ash twirled around and uppercutted the man. Riku froze. Suddenly, a flashback of a man uppercutting him on his chin appeared in his head. His eyes suddenly became furious. Lee staggered backwards, while holding his chin.

"You dick!" yelled Lee, "I swear I'm going to..." Ash charged towards him to strike him again, but Riku jumped in front of Lee and knocked Ash away with his metal arm. Ash fell backwards towards May, who went towards him. Brendan continued to look at them. Something felt weird, but what was it already?

"You're weak," said Riku, "You'll never be able to live up to your father's expectations." Ash charged towards him. Aura surrounded his whole body. He was heading full speed towards the man. Riku smirked.

"Game over," said Riku, and his arms started to make gears move, moving his arms up and down, and he crashed it on the ground, and the ground rose up towards the kids. Ash charged towards the wall to break through it, but while he went inside it, it pushed him back. After a yell, Ash was pushed back, and the earth headed towards the others. It hit, and the kids were pushed to the ground. After the dust cleared, they were all on the ground. Lee laughed, and put his gloves back on and walked towards May.

"This was easy," said Lee. He looked towards Ash, and he saw his white, unconscious eyes. May stared at him fearfully, but Lee didn't care. He was about to end her, but Brendan grabbed his foot.

"No," said Brendan weakly. Lee chuckled and kneeled down by Brendan.

"How about I deal with you first so I can show the Princess my power," said Lee, and he was about to punch Brendan, but he saw the boy's hair. He stared at it.

"Wait," said Lee, and he stared at Brendan, and his eyes widened, "Kid? You're that kid, aren't you? You're that man's kid. I thought..." He then smirked. Bam! The memories flooded Brendan's mind. He stared at the man fearfully.

"Why...are..." said Brendan. Lee chuckled again, and then stood up and walked towards Riku.

"Let's go," said Lee.

"What?" asked Riku.

"Trust me," said Lee, "I know what I'm doing." He looked towards Brendan again, and then smirked. A image of a huge smirk on the face of a man in front of the burning building appeared in Brendan's head. The two bounty hunters then disappeared, and Brendan's world started to turn black.

* * *

Lee and Riku stood in a clearing in the forest. Lee just continued to chuckle.

"Why did we leave?" asked Riku, "We could've killed them."

"I need them to stay alive for a while," said Lee, "We're gonna go astray from our mission for a while."

"You're crazy," said Riku, "You do remember the award, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why?" asked Riku.

"You remember Jonathan, right?" asked Lee. Riku stopped and slowly turned to Lee.

"He's dead," said Riku. Lee slowly nodded.

"I know," said Lee, "But remember that small guy. Yeah, we just met him, and he has what we've been searching for for years."

* * *

The kids sat in another clearing. They all woke up from their unconsciousness and hid there from the bounty hunters, except Ash. They were all quiet. Brendan was the one that was the most down. He stayed distant from the others. Dawn even said that she could've sworn she saw him crying. Drew tossed his Pokeball up and down.

"Those basterds," said Drew, "When I see them again, they'll pay what they did to us."

"They were strong," said Dawn, "Do you think they have any association with the Dark Signers?"

"They didn't look like it," said Drew. May sat by the fallen Ash, touching her thumbs together. She looked worriedly at Brendan, who had his back towards the others. She was awake when it happened. She heard what they said, but she didn't understand. And she didn't feel like it was safe to ask Brendan.

"Are you okay, Brendan?" asked May. Brendan just nodded.

"You sure?" asked Dawn, "Do you know those people?" Brendan didn't respond.

"No," he said lowly. They didn't speak another word. They never saw Brendan this sad. Brendan just stared at the sky. He sighed. He kept remembering the man's face. He took a deep breath and calmed down. He blinked back the tears.

_"Please Arceus," _thought Brendan, _"Please don't let history repeat itself." _

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**After the beat-down Ash and his friends got into, Ash and Brendan start to act weirdly towards the others. May and Dawn want to make them happy again, but making two sad boys happy isn't easy if it involves them. Will they help the boys, and will they ever find out why Brendan is acting this way? **Next Time: The Nightmare.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. This starts the mystery behind Brendan's hair. And yes, Sir Aaron takes a big role in this season, and it'll make sense what connection he has with the bounty hunters later on. Next chapter is coming next Monday, so I'll try to stop posting late updates (I have a new computer now). See you next week!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 718)**


	10. The Nightmare

**This is the eighty-seventh chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. More will be introduced in this chapter, and Ash's mysterious, random rages are also continuing to be solved. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Brendan wasn't able to sleep through the night. His eyes were still open, looking up at the sky. Dawn woke up in the morning and walked over to him to talk to him, but he didn't say anything to her and brushed her off. But Brendan wasn't the only person who was acting glum today. Ash was also extremely quiet. He sat on a rock by the boys, with his hand on his chin and just staring at the trees away from the others. May walked over to him and poked him on his back.

"Are you okay?" asked May. Ash didn't respond. They were all quiet. It was extremely awkward. Drew just slept through all this. The girls talked to him yesterday about confronting the boys, but Drew told them they might just be upset, maybe getting over it by tomorrow. Today was the day, and nothing had changed. After a while, Dawn sighed and stood up. She stretched and looked towards May, who was just looking at Ash from behind. She walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"May, let's go and get something to eat in the forest," said Dawn, "We'll bring some back for the boys." May reluctantly nodded, and she stood and followed Dawn towards the forest. Before going out, Dawn looked at Drew, who was still sleeping, and kicked the boy on his side, making him yell in pain.

"Why'd you do that for!" yelled Drew as he rubbed his back.

"It's time to wake up," said Dawn, "It's no longer the morning, dumbass." Dawn then walked off with May behind her.

"Well I never woke you up when I wake up before you, don't I?" said Drew. He then stopped and looked around and saw Ash and Brendan saying nothing. He smiled nervously.

"Hey guys," he said.

**The Nightmare**

* * *

May and Dawn walked through the forest, once again picking fruits and berries for the group.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked May, "Do you know what's wrong with them?"

"Ash is angry because he's Ash," said Dawn, "He'll be happy soon. But I'm worried about Brendan the most. I've never seen him sad since..." She then cut herself off. She stopped and sighed.

"I don't think Ash is angry this time because he's angry," said May, "Something happened while he fought against those guys."

"They said something about his dad and Ash not being able to live up to Aaron's expectations," said Dawn, "Ash must be pissed about that."

"I don't think Ash is weaker than his dad," said May, "He's not stronger than him, but I can say that Ash is catching up to him very fast. I've seen him in action sometimes. Sometimes he told me stories of his fights." Dawn then turned towards May abruptly.

"You know Ash's dad personally?" asked Dawn. May slowly nodded.

"If you know about him so well, why not tell Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Why should I?" asked May as she picked out an Oran Berry from a tree, "Ash wouldn't really care much."

"If you knew Aaron that much, did you ever meet Ash back then?" asked Dawn. May blushed, smiled, and looked down as she giggled.

"I guess you could say that," said May. Dawn smiled. Immediately after, she frowned once again. Here they were, laughing and having fun while two of their friends were sad and devastated. She then walked away and picked out another berry.

"I hope they get better though," said Dawn, "They're both starting to worry me." May gave a reassuring smile.

"They're boys," said May, "They don't stay angry for too long." They both giggled.

"I really hope they get better," said Dawn, "I'll try to make Brendan happy again. I know I will." May nodded, and then looked away for a second and smiled.

_"I'll try too," _thought May. She then turned back towards Dawn, and they both proceeded to pick food for them all.

* * *

May and Dawn returned back to camp, and they gave the boys some fruit. Luckily, they accepted them and ate. Drew was relieved that they came back, because the level of being quiet was unbelievably high. They all ate in silence, not speaking one word. After a few minutes of being quiet, Dawn coughed to get everyone's attention.

"There's a lake nearby," said Dawn, "It's pretty hot today. How about we go and take a dive there?"

"No," said Ash and Brendan simultaneously. Dawn frowned. The only good thing about that was that they communicated with her.

"Why not?" asked May, "It could be fun."

"Maybe tomorrow," said Brendan as he sat up. He then stood and wiped the dust from his clothes.

"Where are you going?" asked Dawn surprised that Brendan was actually going mobile. He just waved his hand in the air.

"Just going to explore," said Brendan.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Dawn.

"No," said Brendan, "I'll be fine. I just need to walk around other than sit down here all day. I'll be back in a few minutes." He then walked out. Dawn stood up herself and walked in Brendan's direction.

"I'm going with him," said Dawn, "Watch over Ash, and don't cause any trouble while I'm gone, got it Drew?"

"Why only me?" asked Drew. May nodded. Dawn walked off. This left the other three kids there. May looked towards Ash, and then fumbled with her thumbs a couple of times.

"So Ash," began Drew, "I heard about a legendary Pokemon up in the mountains not too far from here. Wanna go see it?"

"There's no mountain anywhere near..." began May, until she was shut down by Drew who was waving his hands frantically to make her stop. She looked towards Ash. She slowly stood up and walked towards the boy whose back was turned towards them. May slowly went towards Ash and removed his hat from his head. When she did, Ash immediately turned towards her and stared at her. This was the first time he looked at her since yesterday. His eyes were stern, telling her to return his hat. May knew she had too, but she also felt like she didn't want to. She walked backwards and sat back down and placed the hat on her head, prompting Ash to come and take it, but he just sat there instead. He then turned away. This made May frown. Drew looked at both of them, and smiled weakly.

_"I sure do hope Dawn comes back soon," _thought Drew.

* * *

Dawn walked a couple feet behind Brendan. She at first wanted to sneak around, not letting him detect her once, but that failed, and he spotted her many times, but he didn't say anything. She just stayed right behind him. On some occasions, she tried talking to him, but he just didn't respond. Now, she just decided to walk with him. After a while, she decided to talk to him straight up, and she ran towards him quickly to catch up with him. She looked at him from the side and stared into his eyes. They looked sad and hollow.

"Are you okay, Brendan?" asked Dawn. Brendan just simply nodded.

"If something is wrong, you can talk to me about it," said Dawn. Brendan didn't respond. Dawn looked up at the sky. She tried to piece pieces together. He started being this way right after those bounty hunters went after them. May had told her that she heard those bounty hunters talking to him before they left. It was something about his hair she said. Dawn turned back towards Brendan.

"Do you know those guys?" asked Dawn, "Do they remind you of somebody at least?"

"I don't know them," said Brendan. Dawn knew he was lying.

"They are something, aren't they?" asked Dawn, "Have you seen them before?"

"No," responded Brendan plainly. Dawn placed her finger on her chin. She had been with Brendan most of her time. She would know if he met those guys, unless he saw them before they even knew each other. But this sadness that he was in reminded her of the type of sadness he had when he came back to the Pokemon School, that day he mysteriously had his white hair...

"Do they have something to do with your white hair?" asked Dawn. She saw Brendan cringe. She was onto something.

"They have n-nothing to do with my hair," said Brendan as he brushed his hand through it. He then stopped and turned around.

"I'm going back," said Brendan, "Come on. It's not entirely safe for you to walk around the forest unprotected." He then walked off. Dawn once again looked towards the sky. She knew Brendan was hiding something, but it was one of those lies that were bad. No, it was one of this lies that he wanted to hide because he wanted to protect her from the truth. She was going to find out, and she wanted to find out quickly.

"Let's go, Dawn!" said Brendan.

"I'm coming!" said Dawn as she ran towards him, _"I hope May has better luck than I'm having right now."_

* * *

May was poking Ash on his back repeatedly. He didn't seem bothered by it, but rather tried to ignore it, but May just tried to poke harder and even going as far as to pushing him, but she had no luck. Drew just watched on as he ate more fruit.

"Ash," said May, "Ash. Ash. Ash. Come on. I'm pushing you. Are you going to do something about it? Huh? Come on. Why not? You're scared?"

"I don't think it would be wise to keep pushing him like that," said Drew, "How about we leave him alone."

"No way," said May as she puffed her cheeks, "I'm getting his attention whether he wants to or not." Still with no luck, May started to give up. Before she gave up, Ash swiftly took his hat and put it back on his head. May blinked a few times, trying to understand it. She then felt her head, and then she did.

"Hey, that wasn't fair," said May, "I had it first." May tried taking it back, but Ash just deflected her hands away. Drew smiled as he watched over the two.

"Drew, Ash won't give me my hat back," said May, "Take it from him."

"Your hat?" asked Ash.

"Yes, my hat," said May, "I confiscated it from you." Ash stuck his tongue out at May, and then looked away. May continued to take his hat, but she still couldn't. While she was, Ash turned towards her for a few seconds and noticed something on her cheek. He held both of her hands with one hand and looked at her cheek. It had a cut.

"What's wrong?" asked May as she saw Ash's face growing fiercer. He then let go of her hands and jumped off the rock and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked May. Ash didn't respond.

"Can I come with you?" asked May, and she started running towards the boy, but he suddenly just jumped up into a tree and disappeared. Drew looked towards May's cheek, and also saw the cut.

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Drew. May touched her cheek, and flinched when she felt it.

"I never noticed it until now," said May, "I must've gotten this when they were fighting those guys." Drew looked towards Ash's direction and smiled.

_"I'm starting to get it now," _thought Drew.

* * *

After a few minutes, Dawn and Brendan came back from their walk. Ash still hadn't returned, but they heard explosions and collapsing trees and rocks getting demolished in the distance, hinting that Ash was over there. May wanted to go and check up on him, but every-time she volunteered, Drew stopped her and told her to wait for him. Brendan returned to his usual spot, but he just sat up rather than lie down. Ash hadn't returned after two hours, raising May's worries even more.

"Do you think we should check up on him?" asked May, "He might be in trouble."

"If he was in trouble, then he would've destroyed half of this forest," said Drew, "He's fine. He'll come back in a few minutes. Just rest your pretty little head until he comes back." May nodded, and looked towards Dawn, who was staring at Brendan. The sun was going down, and her worries just kept on rising.

"May," said Dawn, getting her attention, "Go after Ash. He really might need help."

"I'm worried Ash might do something to her," said Drew, "He's becoming unstable. He wasn't like this before, was he?"

"No," said May, "He was perfectly fine before ever since we were in Sandgem Town. Do you think I did anything wrong?"

"I don't think so," said Drew, "Dawn's right. You should check on him before he goes berserk over there." May nodded. She then stood up and ran off. Drew looked towards Dawn and Brendan.

_"Maybe they might need to be alone for a while," _thought Drew. He then stood up and walked off into the forest. Dawn then stood up quietly and walked over to Brendan and sat next to him and looked at the sky with him. They were looking at the horizon. Stars started to appear in the sky.

"What are you looking for?" asked Dawn, "If you're trying to look for stars, you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer."

"I'm not looking for stars," said Brendan plainly.

"Then what are you looking for?" asked Dawn.

"Something," said Brendan. Dawn looked back at the stars.

"I'm starting to get worried about you now, Brendan," said Dawn, "I haven't seen you be this sad in a long time. What's going on?"

"I told you," said Brendan, "It's nothing. I just feel down today, that's all." Dawn looked at the boy worriedly.

"You're going to continuing be sad like this unless you talk about it," said Dawn, "I don't want to push the subject, but something must've happened for you to be like this. I know it's about those guys, Brendan. I remember when we were fighting them, and you seemed shocked to see them."

"I was shocked because they came out of nowhere. Would you be shocked if The Dark Signers popped out from out of nowhere? Remember me fighting against that basterd the first time? I wasn't shocked at all."

"That was because you couldn't see his face."

"I didn't know how awful he was at that time. You saw how he ripped that Geodude's arm off. I was worried that he might do the same thing to you guys. He's after May, so he must be working for somebody or they're their own organization. So they might be back."

"They would, but you're not this scared of The Dark Signers. They killed a whole village, remember? They turn ordinary Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon, risking the Pokemon's lives, and you're not scared. What makes you scared of them more?"

"Because I am."

"No, this goes beyond you just being scared of them. Something really bad must've happened between you two."

"Nothing happened," said Brendan, trying his best to not yell at her, "I'm perfectly fine." Dawn stopped talking and looked down. Brendan looked at her, trying to make sure he didn't upset her.

"Remember in Twinleaf Town," said Dawn, "Remember those days when you were sad. No one really cared. They just thought you were going through a phase. They didn't even try to understand you. I was the only person who came to you, but that day was by accident, but I'm happy Arceus made us meet with each other. Those days you started getting better while you hung out with me, I felt happy myself, knowing that I was able to bring you back from that state. I guess it returned, and I'm trying my best to make you feel better. So please, if something's wrong, talk to me about it. I don't want you to be sad anymore. None of us wants to." Brendan looked down from the sky. He remembered those days in Twinleaf.

_"If something's wrong, talk to me about it, alright?" _he remembered her saying when they were younger, with him just lying his head on that table while she sat next to him. He remembered that cookie she gave him. It made him start to tear up.

"Dawn," said Brendan, "Remember me telling you about why I was sad?" Dawn slowly nodded.

"I was sad about that, but I didn't tell you something else," said Brendan, "My dad didn't die from being sick. He died because..." Dawn immediately gasped and put her hand in front of Brendan's mouth. Brendan looked towards her confused.

"You don't have to tell me anymore," said Dawn, and she gave him a hug. Brendan didn't understand. He then hugged her back.

"Thanks," said Brendan. Dawn nodded and looked towards the sky. She knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want him to say it. She finally understood why he was sad that day and now, and for some reason, she felt furious.

* * *

May walked towards Ash's location. She followed the sounds, and finally came into his area. He was sitting on a rock. The area around him was destroyed. She slowly got out from behind the tree and walked towards Ash. He was mumbling something.

"Get away May," warned Ash, knowing she was behind him. She didn't listen to him and sat behind him.

"Is something wrong?" asked May.

"Nothing," said Ash, not turning towards her. May moved to his side, trying to see his face. When she saw it, his hair was even messier than before. His eyes were fiercely blue, and his teeth were sharp. His skin felt hot, meaning that he must've went berserk at some point, but luckily regained himself.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked May, "You're mad about something?"

"Nothing," he said fiercely. May looked at his clothes, and saw it a little bit ripped. She tried hugging him from his back, but he pushed her off.

"Fine," said May as she crossed her arms, and then they were quiet. She tried moving closer to him, but he just kept going away.

"Are you mad because of what they said?" said May, "About your dad."

"Like I could care less," said Ash.

"Then what is it?" asked May, "You don't look like you're going to be fine. Did I do something wrong?" May pushed her face closer to Ash to get a better look at his eyes. Ash looked at her face, and then frowned when he saw her cut. He pushed her away and looked away. May noticed him look at her cut, and walked towards Ash.

"Are you mad because of my cut?" asked May, but Ash didn't respond. May sat by him and held his arm.

"Are you mad at them because they hurt me?" asked May, receiving a growl from Ash, "It's okay. I'm not..."

"Those basterds weren't Dark Signers," said Ash, "Those basterds were just people. People that I could've killed, but they knocked me out. Those assholes knocked me out and were going to kill you. They could've killed you. I would've woken up and not see you there. I would've woken up and see your dead body there, just because I lost to people. If I can't beat them, then what chance do I have against The Dark Signers? They could kill you, and I would have no way to stop them. I swear, if I see them again, I'll..." May then suddenly pulled him into a hug on her chest. She brushed his hair with her hand and smiled.

"It's fine," said May, "You don't have to worry. I'll stay by you. I won't disappear. I promise. But you need to calm down first mister. Things won't get any better if you're destroying trees and rocks." She then kissed him on his forehead. He could've pushed her away, but didn't. Instead, he started to calm down. His eyes turned gray again. He just dug himself on her chest.

"Too bad you don't have a bigger chest," said Ash. May's eyes widened.

* * *

"Alright, let's get a move on," said Brendan with a smile on his face. Dawn smiled. After a good night's sleep, he was all better. She looked towards May, who had her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. Dawn looked towards Ash, who had a handprint on the side of his face, implying he got slapped. They packed up to start going. While they did, they noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Drew?" asked Brendan. At that moment, Drew came running towards them from the forest. He was beaten up, and his clothes were tattered.

"What happened to you?" asked Brendan.

"The forest," answered Drew, "Crazy shit happens in there."

"Let's go then," said Brendan, ignoring Drew. After finishing up, they started moving out. Dawn looked at Brendan and smiled, happy now that a smile had reappeared on his face. She wanted that smile to remain on his face, no matter what. She then looked towards Ash and May. Ash was rubbing his cheek while May was touching her chest. She smiled at them as well.

_"I really hope one day, May will be able to make Ash smile," _thought Dawn, _"One day." _They kept on going, leaving what happened behind them, but the bounty hunters were going to be back, and they were going to be ready.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**After a mistake May made, Ash and his friends end up on a cruise ship without paying. They plan to have fun, but Team Rocket is also on board, with their main goal to steal a prized possession on the boat. Will Ash and his friends stop Team Rocket, and how long will they stay on the ship before being detected? **Next Time: Cruisin'**

* * *

**That was that chapter. That talk the girls had about Sir Aaron will be further explained later on in the story. Remember towards the end of the of the second season, maybe in part two of when Ash travels back in time and meets May, and when they were at the Vermillion City park and May suddenly ran towards a younger Ash for no reason? Well, there was a reason, and I didn't say something about it at that time, but now I will, and it's involving what they were talking about, but don't worry, that'll be explained more later on. See you in the next chapter! **

**Read and Review please :-) **

**(Views: 1,043)**


	11. Cruisin

**This is the eighty-eighth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Ash and his friends are going on a cruise in this chapter, with Team Rocket causing trouble as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song) **

May went inside the small store. She looked around the place. She saw the cashier staring at her, observing her every move with a face that welcomed her. She smiled and waved at him. She then walked deeper into the store. After looking for a while, she decided to give up on looking for what she was looking for. She was never good at these types of things. She walked over to the cashier.

"What may I help you with?" asked the man.

"Um, I'm looking for a map of the city," said May, "I heard a place like this has those types of maps."

"Of course," said the man as he walked towards an aisle and pulled out a map, "Here. What are you looking for? I'm a resident in this city. I could tell you where to go rather than you paying for the map." May looked at the map. She smiled and went into her fanny pack and pulled out five dollars and handed it to the cashier.

"No, this will do," said May, "I'm looking for a hotel."

"Hotel?" asked the cashier, "There are a bunch of them in this city. This city has the fourth highest rate of tourists that come. There's a hotel down the street."

"I'm looking for one of those expensive, high classed ones," said May.

"And why would you wanna do that?" asked the cashier. May just gave him a smile.

"No reason," she lied, and she started to skip outside the store. The cashier shrugged his shoulders, and placed the money inside the register.

**Cruisin'**

* * *

_Flashback_

_LaRousse City, the fourth most visited city in all of Ransei. Ash and his friends arrived in the city last night, and they headed towards the Pokemon Center to rest, but the place was packed with tourists. They decided to camp back in the forest. They slept, and then awoke to head back into LaRousse City, but once again, The Pokemon Center was crowded._

"_How about we head towards a hotel?" asked May to the other kids._

"_We're not staying in this city for a long time," said Brendan, "We're just gonna gather supplies and leave, I guess." _

"_Come on," said Dawn, "This city is amazing. You don't want to stay here for a while?"_

"_Fine, but good luck finding one," said Brendan, "This city is packed." _

"_There might be one," said Drew, "I'm going with May's idea." _

"_Fine then," said Brendan, "But I don't think we'll be able to get a pretty good one. We don't have the money to do that." _

"_Oh, we'll find one," said Drew. "Trust me." They all then started talking about which hotel they should head to, arguing with each other about a hotel being too expensive or too boring. May just looked on, slightly annoyed._

"_Have they forgotten I'm a princess?" thought May._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Sailles," said May, "That should be a good place to go to." She then walked over to her friends with the map in her hands.

"We could go to a hotel called Sailles," said May, "It's pretty water themed. They also ordered a ship to ride on the river by the island." May then handed Brendan a brochure of the hotel. He looked over it and smirked.

"I like this place," said Brendan, "Where is it?"

"I don't know," said May as she looked back at the map, "This map doesn't say anything. It was printed years ago. Basterd sold me an old map." Dawn looked at the brochure and adored the stuff that was included in the hotel.

"Yup, this place," said Dawn. She then handed May back the brochure.

"Let's go look for it then," said Drew, "This city is filled. Rich tourists might decide to go there and there might not be any more room."

"I called them at The Pokemon Center," said May, "I booked rooms for us, so we don't have to worry. Let's get there before it gets too late though. I want to explore the city later." They nodded and went to look for the place. It took them a whole hour to look for the place because the city was so big, and because it was big people had a hard time telling them directions to find it. They hadn't found its exact spot, but they did find out that the hotel is on another island not too far from the city. They then went to find a boat to head towards the island.

"We should just ask a fisherman," said Ash, "I'm not paying to get on a ship for a five minute ride."

"It's totally free," said May as she looked at the map to head towards the boat, "It's at the city dock, I think."

"You think?" asked Brendan as he reached for the map, "You're just gonna get us lost. Let me have the map." May slapped his hand away.

"You don't think I can read a simple map?" asked May, "I so can. Just watch me. Follow." They did, and then they made it towards a boat. May put her hands on her sides and nodded.

"I told you," said May. Brendan looked at the boat, and saw the name Sails on it.

"Isn't this supposed to be a normal ship?" asked Brendan, noticing that this ship was really a cruise ship.

"Maybe it's the hotel's," said Dawn, "I think this one must travel around and drop people at the hotel at the same time."

"Of course," said May. People were heading inside the ship, and she took Ash's hand.

"Let's get on," said May. "It looks like people are heading towards the hotel now. Let's go before it gets full." The two ran towards the ship. The other kids were right behind them. They got on, and the ship started to head out. The girls were enjoying the view of the water as they rode, and Ash and Brendan just talked until they get to the hotel. Drew had disappeared to some place.

"I can't wait until we get there," said Dawn, "There are so many things I want to do." May nodded. Ten minutes passed. They had heard that the ride should take about five to eight minutes. They just decided to ignore it, maybe just a short delay. Another five minutes passed, and the island was nowhere to be found.

"Is this ship going slow or something?" asked Ash, "I wanna sleep on a bed."

"We'll get there," said May, "Just wait a few minutes." Another five minutes passed. Something was going on here.

"Maybe I should check around," said Brendan, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He started to walk away, but then Drew came out of nowhere.

"There you are," said Brendan, "Where have you been?" Drew scratched his head nervously.

"I wanted to see women in biki—I mean I wanted to look around and I found some really shocking info," said Drew, "We're on the wrong…ship." No one said anything. They just stared at Drew. May then coughed and looked towards Drew again with a smile.

"I didn't hear you," said May, "What did you say?"

"I said we're on the wrong ship," said Drew, "This ship has no connection to Sailles at all. It's just a cruise ship, nothing else."

"But it said Sailles on the side of the ship," said Dawn.

"It said Sails, not Sailles," said Drew, "The dock to head towards the other ship was on the other side of LaRousse City. May was holding the map upside down. We're on a ship, which we didn't pay for, and we're heading towards somewhere else on Ransei." Immediately, their eyes widened.

"I knew I should've held the map," said Brendan. He looked back at May, and sweatdropped when he saw her against a wall with her back at them holding her knees sulking. Dawn nervously laughed and patted her on her shoulder.

"What do we do now?" asked Ash, "Will this get us off track from what my dad's map says?" Brendan pulled out Aaron's map and looked for where they were going. He shrugged.

"I don't think so," said Brendan, "If we get dropped off at the next stop, it could take us a week and a half to head back to LaRousse on foot."

"How about we just stay on the ship and make it head back to LaRousse?" asked Dawn.

"We could, but it could be dangerous," said Brendan. "It will stop at many stops. Within two days, we should get to the next stop. We could be on this ship for two weeks. Remember that we're on this ship without permission. We could get into really deep shit if they find us here."

"Whatever," said Ash. "There are a whole bunch of people on this ship. I guess we got passed security because of the crowd. They won't notice us as long as we stay low."

"I agree with Ash," said Brendan, "We should get through this with no problem. We'll just get off at the next stop. You don't have to keep blaming yourself, May. Everyone makes mistakes." May slowly nodded.

"Hey!" yelled May, "That hotel is still taking my money!"

* * *

Night came, and the cruise ship continued to cross the body of water, something was tailing them from behind. It was submerged in water, and it slowly rose as it got closer and closer. As it did, it started to reveal itself as a submarine, with the letters TR on the side of it. The lid on top opened, and Jesse, James, and Meowth rose from it. They looked towards the ship. A grunt then came out from the submarine as well with a backpack in his hand. He handed it to James, and he opened it and found a grappling hook amongst the items inside.

"Remember your mission?" asked the grunt.

"We know what to do," said Meowth. "Just get away from the ship before they notice us. We'll do this mission and leave before they even notice. Just stay close behind." The grunt nodded and went back into the submarine. James then handed Jesse and Meowth a grappling hook as well. They all nodded and aimed their grappling hooks at the ship, and shot and caught a railing. They then went towards the ship. The submarine went back underwater.

* * *

The next day came, and after hiding towards the back of the ship, they decided to have fun rather than hide on the ship. They also agreed to not cause a lot of trouble, since doing that could result in them getting found out. Drew has once again disappeared, most likely to have went to stare at women with bikinis.

"You stay close to Ash, May," said Brendan, "I don't want him getting into any trouble while we're away."

"Aye sir," said May. Brendan looked at Ash, and saw him rather annoyed that May had to watch over him. May then took his hand and then started to drag him away.

"Let's get to the pool first, Ash," said May, "I've got to show you my new swimsuit." They then disappeared.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Brendan as he turned towards Dawn, seeing her in a green two-piece swimsuit. How did she change that quickly, he will never know.

"Anywhere," said Dawn, "Let's go." She seemed happy, and she ran off. Brendan nodded, happy to see her happy, and he went after her.

* * *

May jumped into the pool that was on the ship's deck. She rose up and looked at Ash, who was sitting by the pool looking towards her with Pikachu by his side. She was able to at least let him take off blue vest, hat, and shoes but she wasn't going to be completely satisfied until Ash got in with her. She swam towards the boy, who looked like he was prepared for anything May might do to push him into the water.

"Come in here," said May, "It's lonely without you."

"I'm here," said Ash. He then lied down on his side and shut his eyes, attempting to sleep. Pikachu laughed nervously. May started to poke Ash on his side until he responded to her, but he just ignored it.

"You always make me do stupid things," said May, and she grabbed his shirt and shoved him into the water. He rose up and stared sternly at May.

"What part of I don't want to get in the water did you not understand?" asked Ash angrily. May just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All of it," said May. She let go and started to swim. Ash was going to get out of the water, but something stopped him. He then shrugged and went underwater, deciding to just play with May instead.

* * *

Dawn and Brendan were exploring the ship. They played games around the ship, and sometimes met Drew on some occasions staring at women, but they knocked him out of commission just to stop him, but he ignored them and continued to go around the ship acting like a pervert.

"I swear, if we ever do get caught, it will all be on Drew," said Dawn.

"I don't think he'll really get caught so easily," said Brendan. They saw him looking around a corner and saw him looking towards the pool where Ash and May were, and was adoring May's body. Dawn was about to knock him out, but suddenly a security guard came by. Brendan and Dawn hid behind a corner, but they saw a guard heading towards Drew. He talked to the boy, and after a while, he just carried him away. Brendan and Dawn sweatdropped.

"Told you," said Dawn, "We'll be in trouble by tonight." They started to walk away to avoid anything else, but then they saw three people walking down the hallway across from them. They were wearing long, brown jackets. Two looked like normal sized adults, but there was a very short one right behind them. They then disappeared. Brendan and Dawn blinked a few times, and then shrugged, deciding to mind their own business. They walked down the hallway, towards the hallway that the three people walked by, and Brendan then found something found on the floor. He kneeled down and picked it up.

"Hey, you dropped…" said Brendan, but stopped when he didn't see the three anymore. He looked at the object in his hand, and his eyes widened when he saw the letters inscribed on the device.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn. Brendan gave the device to Dawn. She looked at it and saw the letters TR on it. It was a small bomb. She slowly looked towards Brendan, and they both looked towards the direction Team Rocket went. They then sighed and ran after the three.

* * *

Jesse, James, and Meowth walked through the halls of the cruise ship. They wore coats so that they wouldn't be detected. Meowth kept the backpack.

"How long is it until we get to the main room?" asked Jesse.

"It's right around the corner," said Meowth. "We're almost there." They got to the main room, and James immediately kicked down the door. The crew inside looked towards the three.

"What the hell was…" asked the captain before Jesse and James both sent out their Pokemon, releasing Arbok and Cacturne. Cacturne used sleep powder, and the crew suddenly fell towards the ground, but Team Rocket had air masks on their faces. The captain was about to fall asleep as well, but James grabbed his head and slammed it against the controls to keep him awake. The sleep power aired out, and they removed their air masks.

"Now you listen very carefully," said James, "We have come for the trophy. You are going to give it to us, and then we'll leave. Don't, and you're putting everyone on this ship in danger." Before the captain could respond, Jesse and Meowth were hit away by a Mightyena. James looked behind him and noticed a Mightyena and a Cyndaquil standing there. He looked towards their trainers and noticed Brendan and Dawn standing there. Jesse and Meowth slowly stood.

"Look, it's the twerps again," said Meowth.

"Convenient they'd be on this ship," said Jesse, "This doesn't concern you. Leave immediately."

"It concerns us if you hurt innocent people," said Brendan, "What are you here for? What trophy?" James suddenly turned pale.

"Is that monster with you?" asked James. Brendan didn't understand, but after a while, he did.

"Um, yes," said Brendan, "But he's not here at the moment."

"We must finish this mission immediately," said James, "Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" Cacturne nodded and charged towards Mightyena.

"Mightyena, Headbutt!" ordered Brendan. Mightyena dodged the attack and hit the Pokemon away, out the captain's window and towards the ground below. Team Rocket then jumped out of the window. Brendan and Dawn were going to chase after them, but stopped to look at the captain.

"We've got this," said Brendan, "This isn't our first time." They then ran out. Mightyena and Cyndaquil jumped out after Team Rocket. Brendan and Dawn came outside, and found themselves by the pool. Ash and May weren't there for some reason.

"We have no time to spend with you kids," said Jesse, "Let's finish this quickly, James." They nodded.

"Cacturne, Poison Sting/Arbok, use Bite," ordered James/Jessie. The Pokemon attacked, but the kids' Pokemon got out of the way to avoid the attack.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball/Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!" ordered Brendan/Dawn. The Pokemon used their attacks, and Mightyena's Shadow Ball attacked Cacturne and Cyndaquil rammed into Arbok, pushing them back, but not down.

"You rotten…" said Jesse. "Arbok, use Mud Bomb!" ordered Jessie, and the Pokemon used its attack and clashed against Cyndaquil.

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm again," ordered James, and his Pokemon sped towards Mightyena and knocked it away.

"Use Iron Tail, Mightyena," ordered Brendan. Mightyena stopped and headed towards Cacturne and hit the Pokemon.

"Use Ember, Cyndaquil," ordered Dawn. It launched its attack towards Arbok, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Mud Bomb again, Arbok/Use Faint Attack, Cacturne!" ordered Jessie/James. Arbok was able to launch its attack on both of the trainers' Pokemon. They wobbled around to stay on their feet. Suddenly, Cacturne appeared behind the two, and struck them, knocking them towards the ground.

"We've gotta end this quickly, Dawn," said Brendan. Dawn nodded.

"Mightyena, use Hyper Beam/Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" ordered Brendan/Dawn. Their Pokemon launched both of their most powerful attacks on the two Pokemon. They tried dodging it, but they didn't make it, and they were launched towards the railings, and fell to the ground unconscious. Meowth saw this and extended its claws.

"Now you've done it, twerps," said Meowth, and he charged towards the trainers, but suddenly it was knocked to the side by a Pokemon. They noticed the Pokemon being Pikachu, using volt tackle. Meowth was already knocked out. Ash and May had just arrived, getting ice cream for them both.

"There you guys are," said Brendan, "Now kill these bitches." Ash raised his finger at him.

"Not until I finish," said Ash.

"You basterd!" yelled Brendan, "We don't have time." Jesse them took out a bomb in her bag and showed it to the kids.

"You kids forced me to do this," said Jesse, "I'll just blow up this place, and we'll look for the trophy underwater later." She was about to turn it on, but then Ash finished his ice cream and looked fiercely at her.

"Show time," said Ash, and he hit his fists together, creating aura around them. He then charged towards the adults, and easily uppercutted them both off the ship before Jessie could turn the bomb on. They were shocked, and knocked out from Ash's punch. They fell into the water. May then finished her ice cream.

"And who gave you permission to punch people?" asked May. Ash just growled at her. He then kicked Meowth off the ship as well. The captain happily ran towards them. They planned to make a run for it, but he was too fast, and he appeared in front of them and bowed.

"Thank you so much," said the captain, "This ship could've been in trouble if you guys didn't come along."

"Don't worry," said Brendan, "We usually get into this type of trouble. It's normal for us. They said they wanted to steal a trophy from this ship. I didn't know there was one."

"There is," said the captain, "No one on board knows about it in case for trouble, but Team Rocket knew it anyway. You know what, because you kids helped me out, why don't I show you it as a reward."

* * *

They walked deep into the bottom of the cruise ship. The captain went towards a door, and after making his hand get scanned, it opened. The kids entered the dark room. He turned on the lights. It was an empty room, only for a podium encased in glass in the middle. They walked towards it, and saw the huge trophy inside.

"This is the Grand Festival Trophy," said the captain, "It's for the Grand Festival in Saffron City."

"The Grand Festival!" yelled Dawn, "I forgot about that. It's next week in Saffron. You're heading there?"

"That's our next stop," said the captain. They continued to look at the trophy. Ash noticed May getting engrossed in the object.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash. May pointed at the trophy.

"You like seeing it, don't you?" asked Ash. May slowly nodded.

"Why don't you just buy one?" asked Ash, "You're a Princess."

"I'm not that spoiled, Ash," said May. Ash looked back at the trophy, and then to May. He understood immediately. He could see she wanted to participate in a contest, but she was a princess. Media would be all over her ass. He looked back at the trophy one more time, and then sighed.

"How about I take you to one?" asked Ash.

"I always go to contests," said May.

"No, be in one," said Ash, "One day, you'll participate in one, and you'll get all those ribbons you see your idols getting, and maybe you might get into The Grand Festival, and I'll be there the whole time. How about that?" May didn't say anything. She slowly turned towards Ash and smiled.

"Thank you, Ash," said May. This also made Dawn and Brendan smile as well.

* * *

They were all on the dock of the ship, with their clothes back on. Just because they stopped Team Rocket didn't mean they were allowed to stay. The captain told them to get off at Saffron City, which they were going to dock at in a few minutes. It was dawn. Drew was on a chair as he pressed his temples.

"Those basterds were interrogating me like crazy," said Drew.

"You're lucky we got the captain to let us take you back," said Ash, "You would've been sent to somewhere else. I think you learned a lesson today, huh?"

"Yes, don't get caught," said Drew.

"Good boy."

"_Are you kidding me," _thought Brendan. They saw Saffron City up ahead. They smiled. They were going on land again.

"_I feel like I'm forgetting something," _thought May, _"Something very important." _ Suddenly, May's eyes flashed red.

* * *

His balcony looked out to the ocean. He sat on his chair, with a glass of wine in his hand. He looked out to sea. He enjoyed it sometimes. He moved the glass in his hands, moving the drink within. He sees a cruise ship heading towards the dock. He then felt something, and stood up and walked towards the railings of the balcony and looked down on the ship. His eyes flashed a light blue. He smirked.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The kids enter Saffron, and they meet the fifth and final royal, Sora. It seems to be a very normal visit, but shit starts going down when Ash learns that May used to like Sora, and Sora doesn't like him. How will this turn out, and what will Ash do to get himself in trouble? **Next Time: Prince of Hell.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Let me just tell you that I apologize amazingly for this incredibly late update, but I had to go to the hospital for my leg and I just didn't have the time. It is because of me in the hospital that I will now post one chapter a week for a while. But because it's Monday, the next chapter will come out later on today (I don't remember if I told you guys before, but I promised that I will not go a week without an update. This late update will not get in the way of the new one. It's halfway finished, so don't worry, maybe by nine or ten at night). See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,043) **


	12. Prince of Hell Part 1

**This is the eighty-ninth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is really a three-part adventure, and I owe it all to darkboy18, for he gave me the idea for this, so I thank him. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash was yelling. He kept kicking and screaming as he flailed his arms around. Brendan and Dawn watched him from their bunk beds. They tried waking him up, in which he did stop, but would start up again. May was kneeling by his bed. Pikachu was on top of the girl's head, watching nervously at his trainer. May brushed her hand through the boy's hair to make him stop, but he wouldn't. She frowned.

"It's okay, Ash," whispered May.

"No, no, no, no," Ash mumbled. "She…shut up…" He seemed to stop. May prepared to go back to bed, but he started going crazy again.

"He's been doing this almost every night," said Brendan, "He's never done it this much before."

"Maybe we should wake him up again," suggested Dawn.

"No," said May as she kneeled by Ash's bed again, "I'm trying to put him back to bed." She started caressing his hair again.

"It's okay, Ash," said May, "Calm down."

"Where's May?" mumbled Ash.

"I'm here," said May. He mumbled something else, and then he turned away from them and started sleeping. Brendan and Dawn sighed in relief. May stood up, and then plopped herself down by Ash on his bed and started snoring. Brendan and Dawn looked at each other, and then went to sleep as well.

**Prince of Hell Part 1**

* * *

Ash woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked around and didn't see his friends in their beds. He saw Pikachu sleeping beside him, but then it woke up and looked towards the boy. Ash started scratching behind its ears.

"Morning buddy," said Ash. Ash got off his bed and put his vest and sneakers on and went out of the room with Pikachu. He walked towards the lobby. Brendan, Dawn, and Drew were nowhere to be found, but he saw May looking out the window, while also holding a piece of paper to her chest. She was happy.

"What is it?" asked Ash as he walked by her. May happily looked towards him with a big smile.

"Look," said May as she handed Ash a note.

_Dear Princess of the Maple Family,_

_I have heard that you have come into Saffron City. We haven't seen each other in years. The last time we met with each other was back when you were seven. I would like to meet you and your friends. I have also heard that you have been traveling, so I would love to hear about your travels. _

_From: Sora_

Ash looked towards May. He wasn't happy about the note.

"Another royal we're meeting?" asked Ash, "Didn't we meet one not a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but this one's different," said May, "We did go on that cruise ship, remember? Of course we would go into a different section of Ransei." Ash looked back at the note. Brendan and Dawn then walked into the lobby.

"We're going now?" asked May.

"Yeah," responded Brendan, "Drew's not coming though. He ran off somewhere."

"He better have not escaped," said Ash, "Cause if he did…"

"I get that you're excited, but you didn't have to eat that breakfast so fast like that," said Dawn.

"There's breakfast?" asked Ash.

"Let's go then," said May.

"But I didn't eat…" said Ash, before he was dragged out of The Pokemon Center by May. Brendan and Dawn followed.

* * *

They walked towards the castle. May was skipping and humming a song to herself.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Brendan. "This guy has an accent as well?"

"No," responded May, "I'm just happy to see him. He's different from the others."

"How different?" asked Dawn. May held her hand over her heart.

"I don't know," said May as she looked up at the sky, "He…he's just different. I have no idea how to explain it. He just is." Ash's eyes twitched. They then got to the castle. They climbed the stairs to enter it. It seemed like an old, medieval castle, with gold and many jewels surrounding the place. They got towards the entrance, and noticed that guards weren't at the door like they usually are.

"Do we just knock?" asked Brendan. May nodded and started knocking on the door. After a few minutes, the doors opened by guards from the inside. They saw the kids and nodded. They then turned back, and another boy walked out. He was a white, well fit boy around the age of fifteen. He had brown hair that went down to his neck, and a moustache that was developing on his upper lip. He wore a blue, buttoned shirt, and black pants. He wore a blue king's cape with gold edges. He stood in front of the kids with a serious face. His face then turned into a small, sly smile.

"Good morning," said the boy, "I'm glad that you've come, May."

"Hey Sora!" yelled May suddenly, and she ran towards Sora to give him a hug, but he moved aside, and she fell towards the ground. Sora then turned towards the other kids. They noticed that his smile disappeared for a second.

"You three must be her friends," he said, "I'm Sora, the prince of this side of the Ransei region. I would be called king, but I'm not at "that age yet", they said." He extended his hand out for a handshake from Brendan and Dawn.

"I'm Dawn, and this is my boyfriend, Brendan," said Dawn as she accepted the handshake, "We come from Twinleaf Town." Sora nodded, and started walking away. May looked at him, and then towards Ash, who she glared at.

"Sorry Sora," apologized May, "He doesn't really like talking to other people like me. Introduce yourself, Ash." She empathized the word Ash. Ash knew that he should say something, or she would be pissed.

"I'm As…"

"Shut up," responded Sora, stopping Ash. No one said anything. Slowly, Ash's calm nature started to disappear.

"What?" asked Ash.

"I said shut up," said Sora, and he looked towards May, "I know all about you already. Ash Ketchum, right? Resident of Pallet Town. Son of Sir Aaron Ketchum and Delia Ketchum. Aura Guardian in training, right?"

"You've been stalking me?" asked Ash.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Sora. "You do remember that I'm a prince, right? The council has been keeping an eye on you ever since you went on that rampage when you were small. Kings and Queens know all about you all over Ransei."

"If a king and queen know me, how do you?" asked Ash. Sora just stared at him, and then he turned towards May and helped her up by taking her hand.

"Why did you bring him here?" asked Sora.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's especially not allowed here," said Sora. "Do you know what he is?"

"He's Ash—"

"He's a monster," said Sora. Ash snapped. He charged towards Sora to deliver a punch right behind the boy's head, but May saw him coming. She pushed the prince aside.

"Ash, no!" yelled May, and she pushed Ash down, falling on top of him. The prince blinked a few times, and then rubbed his temples.

"What did I tell you?" asked Sora. May sat up and turned towards the boy.

"Can you take the others inside?" asked May, "I'll have a little chat with him." Sora nodded, and motioned for Brendan, Dawn, and Pikachu to come with him. They walked inside the castle. Ash sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Ash.

"You can't punch a prince, Ash," warned May, "You could get into really big trouble."

"He called me a monster," growled Ash.

"I know, but…" said May, but she stopped and looked down, and then looked back at Ash nervously, "He—He's one of those princes that takes his job very, very seriously. He will criticize anything you do, no matter how right you do it."

"And you think he's awesome?" asked Ash.

"Just promise me you'll not get angry at him at all, Ash," said May, "I'm serious. If you rub him the way, you'll definitely regret it. Just promise me."

"I'm not promising anything," said Ash. May sighed.

"Remember that promise you made with me back in Sandgem Town?" asked May. Ash thought for a second, but the day he was beaten up in front of May appeared in his head, making him shiver.

"I want you to keep that promise, even now," said May, "You promised me that you wouldn't hit anybody, not anybody, unless I tell you to hit them. I'm serious, Ash."

"That's not fair."

"I don't care if that's not fair," said May as she looked at him with those sad, puppy eyes that always made him give in. He tried not to, but it wasn't working. He slowly nodded. May smiled and stood up and headed towards the castle.

"I'll talk to him to let you inside the castle," said May, "Don't break that promise, Ash. If you do, I'll be angry." She then ran inside. Ash placed his head on his hand and looked towards the entrance.

"If you do, I'll be angry my ass," mumbled Ash.

* * *

After some persuasion, May was finally able to let Sora allow Ash into the castle. Ash stayed behind the group, also trying to ignore the constant insults from Sora. Brendan told him to ignore it, and everytime he wanted to punch Sora's face in, Pikachu stopped him. Sora just showed them around the castle.

"This ends the tour," said Sora as he turned back towards the others, "You may enjoy your stay for as long as you like. I've told everyone in here to cater to your needs, so have fun. But watch Ketchum. I don't want him destroying my castle."

"Really!" exclaimed Dawn. "Thank you so much. Let's go Brendan. We have a lot of things to look at here." She took the boy's hand and ran off.

"Wait for me," said May, "Come on A—" Suddenly, Sora took her arm and prevented her from running along with the others. She looked back to him, and noticed his sly smile.

"Why don't you stay with me?" asked Sora. May looked into his eyes, and caught herself blushing. She looked down.

"O—Okay," she stuttered. Ash noticed this blush, and his eyes twitched. Sora looked at him.

"You may go with your friends," said Sora. "I'll take good care of her." He then turned and started walking away with May. She looked back at Ash, and smiled and waved. Ash wanted to run after them, but Pikachu nudged his cheek, telling him not to.

"Sorry buddy," said Ash, "but I don't allow anyone else with May, even if it's a prince she knows." He then walked in their direction, and ignored the constant nudging from Pikachu.

* * *

May sat in a chair on a balcony. She looked around. She didn't remember this balcony being there. It must've been added. A small table stood in front of her. She waited for Sora to return, who had entered the castle to retrieve something for her to drink. She looked out to sea. She could see the cruise ship they were on last night finally leave. As she looked, Sora came back with a glass of apple juice in his hand.

"You still like apple juice, right?" asked Sora. May looked towards him and smiled.

"Yes," said May. Sora gave her the glass and watched her take a sip from it. He had a glass of another type of drink in his hand. He took a sip as well and put it down on the table and watched May drink.

"I have wanted to talk to you about something for a while, May," said Sora. May stopped drinking and placed her glass on the table.

"What is it?" asked May.

"How's your traveling?" asked Sora.

"It's been going great," said May. "It had been fun. I met a whole lot of—"

"Did you get into any trouble?

"A couple," said May. Sora sighed and sat forward on his chair.

"May, you're a princess," said Sora, "You can't be wandering around the world. Have you forgotten about your duties as a Princess?"

"What do you mean?"

"May, I don't want you traveling anymore," said Sora, "I want you to return to your castle." May's smile disappeared. A vase fell down, and the podium holding it fell to the ground as well. Sora looked towards its direction. At these moments, May would totally deny leaving, just like she did with Lance. She would argue that she wanted to stay. Stay with Ash, Brendan, Dawn, and Drew. She would yell at Sora, but something made her not. She felt like agreeing with him. She felt like she just wanted to happily say okay, but something else was stopping her from saying that as well. She blushed when she looked into his serious eyes. She couldn't respond. She just looked at him. Sora slowly stood up.

"It's a dangerous world, May," said Sora. "You could get hurt. I would not forgive myself if I let you travel further. You must return to your castle."

"I—I…" stuttered May, "I don't know. I…"

"I'll order a ship to take you home," said Sora, "Be prepared by tomorrow." He then left. May just sat there, not saying anything. Sora walked back into the castle, passing by a pillar. Behind that pillar was Ash, staring angrily at the boy with his blue eyes. Pikachu's jaw was open, and it kept looking back at May. Ash stood up and stretched.

"Ass kicking time," said Ash, and he walked in before Pikachu could stop him.

* * *

Sora walked through the hallway. He had a big smirk on his face. He stopped. He looked back, and saw Ash staring at him.

"What do you want, Ketchum?" asked Sora.

"May's not going anywhere," Ash said angrily, "She's staying with me." Sora just stared at him. He then turned away and waved his hand in the air while walking.

"Whatever," said Sora, "Could you help her with her things?"

"I said she's not going anywhere!" yelled Ash, "Her ass stays with me!"

"Shut up," said Sora, "She doesn't have any business with you whatsoever."

"She does!" yelled Ash, "She has a ton of business with me and my friends! She my girl—"

"She's your what?" asked Sora as he turned to Ash once again. Ash stopped and glared at him. Sora started chuckling.

"That girl always has a way with boys, doesn't she?" asked Sora, "I remember when a bunch of boys wanted to hold her hand, just talk to her, and talking about kissing her. She never tried to pay attention to them. She didn't want to, because when her mind is set to one person, it will stay set for the rest of her life. She always wanted to hold my hand, hug me, KISS me."

"Shut up," said Ash.

"Why?" asked Sora, "It's true. She always had a small crush on me. Always exclaiming that she wanted to marry me. Have my kids."

"Shut the fuck up right now!" yelled Ash.

"And to tell the truth, I wouldn't really mind taking her clothes off," said Sora, "She's always been a very fragile girl."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Ash, and he charged at Sora to punch him. Sora stood his ground, awaiting the hit.

"ASH!" yelled May behind Ash. He stopped. He slowly turned towards May. She was running towards him with Pikachu on his shoulder. She pushed him aside and stood in front of Sora.

"What did I freaking tell you?" asked May.

"I—"

"You tried breaking your damn promise!" yelled May.

"He—"

"Why don't you listen?" asked May, "Do you realize what could've happened if you put a finger on him? Huh? You would've been jailed. Thrown in jail, and I wouldn't be able to do anything because you hit him. Do you realize how stupid you're being right now?" Ash clenched his teeth and looked at the girl angrily. He looked at her directly in her eyes.

"I don't care what happens," said Ash, "They can put me in prison for as long as they want. All I want is to kill him."

"Don't say that!"

"Why?"

"Because you can't."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can."

"No. You. Can't." threatened Ash, "I'm not letting him put one finger on you."

"Why?"

"Because—" he stopped. He turned around and walked off. He clenched his fist. He stopped and punched his fist through a wall, and then kept going on.

* * *

Ash put his back against a wall. He was twiddling his thumbs. He started snickering. He held his head. He just kept snickering. He slowly stood up and walked in circles. He hit his head against a wall, and continued walking. His body then starting violently shaking, and he fell to the ground. He tried to pick himself up. His eyes were completely blue, and his teeth were all sharp. He shook his head to return his eyes and teeth, but they returned immediately. He looked up and saw a painting. A painting of Sora. He rushed towards it and broke it. He kept ripping it apart. When he was done, only pieces of it were on the ground. He breathed heavily. He looked around. His body started violently shaking again. He fell, but when he stood, a huge wave of aura came from his mouth and crashed against the wall he was facing, causing an explosion.

* * *

"I'm sorry," said May as she stared at the hole Ash created, "I'll pay for this."

"I told you not to bring him in," said Sora, "This is why I don't want you hanging around him. He could kill someone. He could kill you." May frowned. Suddenly, the castle shook. A guard then ran towards the prince.

"Sir, he's destroying the castle!" exclaimed the guard, "He's destroying everything." May froze. Sora sighed and looked at May. He shook his head.

"No, please don't," pleaded May.

"Call the city guard," said Sora, "I want him found and arrested. Now!" The guard nodded, and then ran off. Sora looked towards May again, and then walked off. May stood there, frozen. She then ran, looking for Ash.

* * *

Ash broke through a wall. He roared. He was in the dining hall. Chefs ran off. He kicked the table over, destroying the objects on it. The city guard came in. They surrounded Ash in the huge room. Balconies were above them, and city guards were there as well. One shot a dart gun and shot a dart at Ash, but Ash just swatted it aside.

"We have to knock him out," said the leader of them, "He's extremely dangerous. A level ten." Some ran out of formation and ran towards Ash to pull him down, but Ash immediately and swiftly knocked them all aside and knocked them out. Sora walked in from one of the balconies and looked down at Ash.

"Let us through!" yelled Brendan, and he pushed a city guard aside, and Dawn and he walked in.

"I knew it," said Dawn. Brendan ran towards Ash, who looked around at the men.

"What are you doing!" yelled Brendan, "Are you crazy? You could get arrested for doing this!" Ash glared at the boy. He saw Ash's eyes, which were completely blue. He stopped, and stopped Dawn as well.

"What happened to you?" asked Brendan.

"ASH MOTHERFUCKING KETCHUM!" yelled May as she ran in and jumped over some men and ran towards Ash. She slightly pushed him in anger.

"You're going crazy," said May, "You're coming with me. I'm taking you out of here." She grabbed his wrist, but he wacked it off. He then turned away and created two Aura Spheres. He then threw them both towards the city guard, causing an explosion. His friends watched in horror. He created another and threw it at the wall, creating a huge hole in the wall after the explosion leading outside. He walked towards it, but the city guard blocked his way.

"We're not letting you into the city," said the city guard, "You're coming with us." Ash then materialized his Aura Blade, and kept walking. He was going to cut through the men, but before he could attack, May knocked it out of his hand.

"I said no, Ash," said May, "You're coming with me back to the Pokemon Center. Now!" Ash's eyes returned to only his pupils turning blue.

"Fuck off, May," he threatened.

"No," said May. Sora then turned to one city guard and whispered into his ear. He nodded and took out his gun and aimed it at Ash. He shot, but he missed and the bullet landed between Ash and May, shocking May and making her move backwards. Ash looked angrily at the man and roared angrily. Sora hit him across the head.

"I said shoot his leg, not the princess," said Sora. Ash finally noticed Sora. He created an Aura Sphere to hit him, but May pushed his arm away, causing the Aura Sphere to go another way, causing an explosion. Ash looked angrily at her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" asked Ash.

"I won't," said May as tears started forming in her eyes, "You're coming with me to The Pokemon Center. I—I don't want you to get hurt. They're going to arrest you."

"I don't care," he said, and he looked back up at Sora and prepared to create another Aura Sphere.

"Why won't you listen to me?" asked May, and she grabbed his wrist.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ash, and he turned and slapped the girl across the face. The impact knocked her on the ground away from him. Everyone was quiet, and for once, Ash regained his sanity, and he looked at what he just did. There was a huge cut on her cheek.

"May!" yelled Dawn, and she ran towards the girl. Ash's eyes were widened. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. He looked at his hand in horror. Sora's shocked expression turned into anger.

"SHOOT HIM!" yelled Sora, "KILL HIM! I WANT HIM DEAD! DEAD! NOW!" The city guard pulled out their guns and walked closer to Ash. Ash started walking slowly towards May. May was in total shock. She didn't say anything. She didn't answer to Dawn. She just held her cheek and stared into nothing.

"M—May," stuttered Ash, "I—I didn't mean to—I mean—oh my Arceus." As he walked closer, Sora jumped down from his balcony and ran towards Ash and punched the boy across the face. He fell to the ground. He slowly got up and glared at Sora.

"Don't you dare come near her, you monster," said Sora, "Shoot him now." Ash was about to charge at him, but a gunshot was heard, and a bullet scraped the side of his arm. He held it in pain. More bullets started coming, and he used his Aura Blade to block them. He looked towards May. He saw the horror in his friends' eyes, in May's eyes, and even felt it in his own. He looked at his hand, and then closed it. He looked towards the huge hole in the wall, and jumped out and started running. Away from the castle, away from May, away from everything. Gunshots were heard, and he was being chased. He just kept running. His hat flew off his head. His arm was bleeding, but he ignored it. He kept running. He was now out of the city. The gunshots started getting less heard. He just kept running. He headed for the mountains.

* * *

"I want him found and killed," said Sora, "I don't want to see him alive. I want him dead." The man nodded, and ran off. Brendan walked towards Sora, who was looking out the hole. It was getting late, and night started to engulf the city.

"Why can't you give him a…"

"No!" yelled Sora as he glared at Brendan, "I knew she would be in danger hanging out with you bitches! I want you out of my city. May stays. I'm not giving him a chance. Ever. I should've arrested him when he came into the city." Sora then walked off. Brendan sighed and looked back at Dawn, who was bandaging May's wound. She was getting better, and she wasn't shocked anymore.

"W—Where's Ash?" she asked. Dawn looked away. Brendan walked towards May.

"He went out," said Brendan.

"He's being hunted down, is he?" asked May.

"We'll find him first," said Brendan, "He'll be perfectly okay. We'll all leave the city without them knowing. He'll be okay, May. I'll go find Drew to help. We'll need to look for him tonight. I swear." May stood up. She wobbled a little bit, but gained her balance. Dawn stood by her. She started walking out.

"May, do you need me to walk with you?" asked Dawn.

"No," said May in a low voice. "No." She walked out.

* * *

May walked through the streets of Saffron at night. It wasn't safe, and it was cold, but she didn't care. She was going to find Ash. He was out there, and he'll be found by her. A tear fell down her face, but she wiped it off. She started crying. She continued wiping the tears away. She touched her wound Ash created. Everytime she thought about it, she cried more. As she walked, she saw his hat. She ran towards it and picked it up. She held it close to her chest and continued crying.

"He's gone too far this time, hasn't he?" asked a man behind her. May stopped crying.

"He was so kind back in Fallarbor," said the man, "I've been watching him. I've seen how he's been acting. I'm so sorry about what happened today. If only I stepped in…" May slowly turned towards the man as tears continued to fall.

"I'll find him, Princess," said Lnoki, "He's my student. I'll knock some sense back into him." May ran towards him and hugged him as she continued to cry.

"Thank you," she said.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Lnoki goes off to look for Ash while tensions rise between Ash's friends and Sora. Sora doesn't want May to travel anymore, because he wants her for himself, all because they're parents were good friends. Good, old friends. Will Lnoki be able to find Ash, and what is Sora planning under his fake smile? **Next Time: Prince of Hell Part 2.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. First thing, Drew was not purposely taken out of this chapter. I wrote this chapter, and after finishing it, I noticed I didn't add any Drew, and I apologize for that, so I put some stuff saying he's somewhere else, but he will appear in the next chapter. Also, I hope you saw the suspiciousness of the preview of their parents being good friends, because it might not be what you're thinking (maybe you have figured it out). Next chapter should come by Monday or Tuesday, so see you next chapter! (I'm now at the stage where I'll be posting a lot of late updates, mostly because I'm still in the hospital, but I'll get back on track one day. I promise). **

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,306) **


	13. Prince of Hell Part 2

**This is the ninetieth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Once again, I give darkboy18 credit for this part in the story, for I was stuck on a plot for the event in this arc, but his idea for one made me pull through. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The snow touched and melted instantly when it touched the man's coat. He walked through the crunchy snow. It was just ordinary snow, so he could easily see through it and know where he was going. Pikachu sniffed the air, trying to pick up a scent. The snow and the surroundings blocked his tracking, just making it harder for the two.

"It's alright," said Lnoki and he petted the electric mouse. "We'll still find him." Ash's hat was in his hand. He used it so that Pikachu could pick up a scent with it. It sent them on a hike up the unnamed mountain. After walking for a while, Pikachu suddenly started to pick up a scent once again.

"Where is he?" asked Lnoki. Pikachu pointed towards the direction of the scent. Lnoki started running. He had to find the boy quickly, before the city guard of Saffron City could find him. He was on the wanted list, just for striking May. Lnoki found it ridiculous that Ash had to be killed just for hitting a princess, but he couldn't go against a prince's order.

"Is he nearby?" asked Lnoki. Pikachu nodded. Soon, Pikachu lost the scent once again. Its ears lowered.

"It's okay," said Lnoki. "Must've been something else." He prepared to walk away, but he heard footsteps behind him.

"Why the hell are you up here?" asked the person behind him. Pikachu's ears immediately perked up. Lnoki sighed a sigh of relief and turned towards Ash. The boy stood there, with nothing but his clothes on, meaning he didn't have too much warmth against the snow.

"I've been looking for you," said Lnoki.

"I didn't ask to be found," growled Ash.

**Prince of Hell Part 2**

* * *

May stared out at the city from the top balcony of Sora's castle. It has been two days since Ash had disappeared. Lnoki took Pikachu to look for him out in the city, but then came to her and told her that Ash was outside the city, probably in the mountains. Brendan and Drew went out into the city, just in case Ash does come back, and they'd be waiting for him. Sora did call for a ship to send May back to her castle, but due to storms happening overseas, it was delayed, but she didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay with the others, so they decided that as soon as Ash is found, they leave. May sighed and touched her cheek, the same cheek Ash struck while he was going crazy. She didn't want to accept that Ash himself slapped her. He was just going on his surprise rages. He couldn't have done it. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's up?" asked Dawn, who came up from behind her. May blinked back the tears and looked back at her friend. She smiled.

"Nothing," said May, and she looked out into the city again. "I'm just waiting for Ash."

"He'll be back," said Dawn as she walked by May on the balcony. "He wouldn't just leave us without us knowing. He's out there somewhere. We've got Lnoki, Brendan, and even Drew to look for him."

"I'm more worried about what's going to happen to him," said May. "Sora's a very serious guy. No matter how many times I tell him I'm okay, no matter how many times I tell him to give Ash another chance, he won't listen. I don't want Ash to be on the run for the rest of his life."

"He'll get through this," said Dawn as she looked up towards the sky, "He's always been able to get through a lot of things, and he won't stop now."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," answered Dawn. May started to smile. She began to see hope.

"Don't tell me you're still sad over that boy, May," said Sora, who came up from behind the girls. They turned towards him.

"Hi Sora," greeted May. Even after all he did, she still didn't have the capability to get mad at him. She didn't know why, but she didn't care. But her friends...they were pissed.

"You're ship should be here within two to three days, so you're going to have to stay in the castle until then," said Sora. May nodded. Sora then turned towards Dawn.

"I expect you people to be leaving by the end of the day," said Sora.

"We're not leaving without our friend," said Dawn, "That's not how it works."

"In my city, under my rule, it does," said Sora.

"We'll be leaving soon though."

"I'll be sure that you do," said Sora.

"As if," said Drew. He walked towards them, with Brendan behind him. He walked towards Sora and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now," said Drew.

"Because I'm a prince," said Sora with a sly smile, "Don't tell me you would like to be in the same predicament as your friend." Brendan pushed Drew back so that a fight wouldn't start between the two. He looked at Sora.

"We don't leave without our friends," said Brendan, "We'll leave once we find him. Then we'll get ourselves out of your face and you wouldn't have to worry anymore. We'll leave the castle for Pete's sake, but we're not leaving Ash."

"You talk like you have a choice," said Sora, and he walked past Brendan. Brendan turned towards the leaving Sora.

"I still don't appreciate you telling those guys to shoot him," said Brendan, "He could've gotten hurt."

"Like I care," said Sora, "He's a monster. What he did in Pallet a long time ago made him the person of interest. No one should trust that monster." He then turned toward Drew.

"You know what I mean," said Sora, "You were there." Drew frowned. Sora walked away as the kids glared at him. Dawn turned towards Drew.

"What happened in Pallet Town?" asked Dawn.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Drew, "It's the reason why everyone hates him." May sighed and looked back out. She only wanted her friends to like him like they liked the other royals, but that was all a big mistake.

* * *

Ash wobbled back to his small cave and sat down. Lnoki walked into it as well. A fire seemed to have been built there. The snow calmed down outside.

"Why are you following me?" asked Ash.

"I came to get you," said Lnoki as he let Pikachu jump down towards Ash to give its trainer a hug, but Ash pushed it away.

"What's wrong?" asked Lnoki.

"Get away," said Ash, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" asked Lnoki, "What do you mean?" He saw Ash's eye twitch. He stayed silent.

"I hurt her," he whispered. Lnoki heard him.

"She's fine."

"I hurt her," Ash repeated, "All because I couldn't control myself. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore."

"You can control yourself," said Lnoki, "I'll help you."

"No," said Ash, "I'll hurt you too. I'm a monster."

"Don't call yourself that."

"I am. All because of this damn Aura Beast. This fucking thing is ruining everything for me. Everything. All because my damn father decided to put this shit in me."

"Aaron had a reason!"

"And what was that?"

"He thought you would control it!" yelled Lnoki, "He thought you would control it out of all people."

"And tell me how that worked?" asked Ash, "Fatherly love, huh?" Lnoki frowned.

_"It's because you're a Nobody," _thought Lnoki. Silence befell them. Lnoki just stood there for what seemed like ten minutes. Suddenly, Ash's body started violently shaking. His eyes turned blue and his teeth sharpened. Lnoki and Pikachu took a step back, not wanting to get hit by Ash. He then stopped and breathed heavily, and then looked fiercely at Lnoki.

"Leave," he ordered.

"I'm not leaving without you," said Lnoki.

"I'm out of control," said Ash, "I could kill someone."

"And I'll stop you," said Lnoki, "Now stand up. We're going down the mountain. It took me a day and a half to get up here, but now that I know where I'm going, we can make it down in about three hours."

"I said I'm staying."

"And I said you're leaving," said Lnoki, and he walked towards Ash and grabbed his arm to take him, but Ash pushed his arm away. Lnoki tried reaching for him again, but then Ash started shaking again, pushing Lnoki back. Ash looked at him in horror, and then turned away from him.

"Go," said Ash. Lnoki stood there, staring at the boy's back. He then sighed and walked over to Ash again.

"Come with me," said Lnoki.

"I said no."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"And I don't care."

"May sent me up here to get you, and I'm going back down empty-handed," said Lnoki. Ash's head popped up and he looked back at Lnoki.

"May?" asked Ash. Suddenly, his body shook violently again.

"Get out!" yelled Ash.

"I said no," said Lnoki, and he walked over to Ash to get him, but as soon as he took the boy's arm, Ash uppercutted him, sending him up in the air, and then he crashed down on the ground. Ash looked at him sternly, with his eyes blue. Lnoki slowly sat up while rubbing his cheek. He moved his cheek around, and then shrugged and stood up.

"I see you held back that punch," said Lnoki as he slowly stood and wiped dust from his clothes, "Even with that power, you still held back. If you didn't, you would've broken my face."

"I said leave," Ash said slowly and fiercely. Lnoki finished with cleaning his clothes, and then stood in a battle stance in front of Ash.

"It'd be easier to knock you out," said Lnoki. Ash roared loudly and charged towards Lnoki and delivered a punch, but Lnoki pushed his punch aside with the side of his arm. Ash threw another, but Lnoki blocked that one as well. Ash then kicked the old man, sending him flying towards the cliff side. Lnoki hit it, and then Ash immediately jumped on top of him and held his neck, holding it tightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lnoki," said Ash. Lnoki sighed.

"I understand what you're going through," said Lnoki, "And I'm here to help you, not fight."

"Why won't you go?" asked Ash.

"Because if I leave now, then that means I don't care about you," said Lnoki, "I do. Everyone does. I don't care that they're looking for your head now. I'll blow them all away, just to keep you safe."

"Why?" asked Ash. Lnoki closed his eyes, and then opened them with a smile on his face.

"Because your recklessness reminds me of your father," said Lnoki. Ash didn't respond. He just raised his fist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He then brought it down towards Lnoki, but before it made contact with the man's face, Lnoki stopped it by grabbing the boy's fist.

"I also promised to your father that I would take care of you when he died," said Lnoki, "And I'm not backing down on that promise." He then kicked Ash on his side, making the boy stagger backwards as he held his side. Lnoki jumped up towards Ash and karate chopped Ash on his neck, stopping the boy. He then did it towards other parts of Ash's body, and the boy's body started to wobble. He then went down on his knees.

"What—"

"I hit your pressure points," said Lnoki as he placed his hand on Ash's head. "You can't move at all. Your seal for The Aura Beast seems to have weakened. I will strengthen it right now."

"I swear, once I'm okay, I'm going to break every single bone in your body," said Ash.

"That's just the beast talking," said Lnoki, "Now let me take off your—"

"_I'm so sorry,"_ someone said in Lnoki's head. Lnoki stopped and looked around. He at first thought he was hearing things and he was about to proceed in strengthening Ash's seal.

"_I'm so sorry," _said the voice again.

"Who the hell are—" asked Lnoki, but the voice interrupted him.

"_Do not let go of his head!" _yelled the voice. Lnoki stopped and looked down at Ash. It was at this moment that he understood that the voice that was talking to him was coming through Ash.

"_How are you…" _asked Lnoki through his mind, but that voice once again stopped him.

"_I don't have time," _said the voice, _"Dammit. I didn't expect this to happen to him. I luckily stopped myself from getting completely absorbed into him. I didn't know giving him the rest would make him go crazy. I'm trying to reseal it from the inside, so I need you to calm him down." _Lnoki tried to understand this. The voice sounded like a child. He held his head, and then looked back at Ash.

"_Who are you?" _asked Lnoki. He heard the voice snicker.

"_I'm no one," _said the voice, _"Not anymore. I'm not important right now. I'm trying to fix things up in here. Everytime I mess up, he goes crazy. Calm him down for me." _

"_But I can't," _responded Lnoki.

"_Where's May?" _asked the voice.

"_She's in the city," _said Lnoki.

"_Fine, I need you to—oh shit," _he said, and then Ash suddenly started violently shaking. He broke out of his frozen state and pushed Lnoki away. Lnoki looked at Ash, who slowly stood up and rubbed his head. He looked back at Lnoki, with his normal eye color. He then groaned and walked back into his cave.

"Lnoki…please leave," said Ash. Lnoki stood up. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, looking at them from the sidelines. Lnoki nodded.

"I'll be back," said Lnoki.

"Fuck you," responded Ash. He then sat down and turned away from Lnoki. Lnoki nodded and started walking away. Pikachu looked back at Ash, and then Lnoki with a worried look. Lnoki looked at it and smiled.

"I'll be back little guy," said Lnoki, "Only one person should be able to get through that thick head of his." He then continued to walk down.

* * *

May was getting worried. Lnoki hadn't come back, and Sora had told her that her ship should be here within an hour. She went with her friends to get her stuff at The Pokemon Center. They weren't planning on helping May leave. Instead, they planned on leaving the city and heading towards the mountains to find Lnoki. Her friends were still packing up their stuff, and she stood in front of The Pokemon Center, waiting for them. As she waited, she saw a figure walk towards her. She ignored it, not really caring, but then that person stood in front of her. When she looked up at the person, her eyes widened. It was Lnoki.

"You're here!" she yelled as she jumped up and gave the man a hug. Lnoki gave a small smile, and then pushed her away lightly.

"Did you find him?" asked May.

"Yes," said Lnoki. "As Pikachu detected, he's up in the mountains. I tried bringing him down with me, but he refused." Immediately, he saw May's eyes sadden. Brendan, Dawn, and Drew walked out of the Pokemon Center, and then they noticed Lnoki as well.

"You're back," said Brendan, "Did you find him?"

"He's in the mountains, but he won't come down, not when I asked him to," said Lnoki.

"But May has to go soon," said Drew.

"We don't have time for this," said Brendan, "We have to go up there to get him. He must be in shock after what he did. Maybe if we can convince him…"

"No," said Lnoki, and then he looked towards May, "He won't listen to anybody at all, and he's still having those shocks, even up there, so bringing all of you would be dangerous."

"We can't just leave him up there though," said Dawn. "What do we do?" Lnoki looked towards May.

"I want to only bring the Princess," said Lnoki, "I believe you'll be able to convince him. Also, I think you're the last person he would want to hit." May slowly touched her cheek, remembering the time when Ash hit her. She closed her eyes, and then opened them and nodded.

"I'm going," said May.

"But May, it's dangerous," said Dawn.

"I don't care," said May as she took Lnoki, "Let's go quickly." She then ran off. Lnoki nodded and looked towards the others.

"Stay here," said Lnoki, "Whatever the Prince says, try to avoid any questions. I'll be back with her, and possibly Ash, within five hours." He then ran off.

"But May has to leave within an hour!" yelled Dawn, but they didn't hear him because they were too far away. When they were out of sight, Brendan looked towards the others.

"So how about hiding?"

* * *

Ash sat in his cave. Lnoki had left about five hours ago. It was heading into the afternoon. He sighed. He then violently shook, but stopped and held his head.

"_Sorry," _said the voice in his head.

"_Shut up," _responded Ash.

"_Damn you're mean," _said the voice.

"_Get…the…hell…out…of…my…head," _said Ash in between hitting his head against the cave wall over and over again. He stopped when the voice stopped. He held his head in his hands. Oh, how much did he want to cry, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and how he hurt her. He wanted to kill himself, inflict as much pain on his body to pay for doing that, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him.

"Ash!" yelled a girl outside his cave. His head jerked up. His eyes widened. He quickly looked out of his cave to check if he was dreaming, but he wasn't. She was standing there, looking around nervously for him. May was standing there. He saw Lnoki with Pikachu on his shoulder further behind her, catching his breath. She must've forced him to keep walking, without taking a rest. She kept looking around, and then she laid her eyes on him. She gave a big smile. His body chilled. He looked towards Lnoki fiercely.

"_You basterd!" _yelled Ash internally. He looked back at May, who was just staring at him. He was going to move back into the cave so May would think she was imagining things, but she started moving. It was first a walk, and then it turned into a full speed run towards him.

"I was so worried about you, you son of a bitch!" yelled May with a smile. Lnoki caught his breath and looked up at the two, and smiled, and started walking away, wanting to leave the two alone. Ash was sitting with his back against the wall. He gulped. He felt terrified. She was within hugging range now, and Ash continued to push himself against the wall, terrified. He started moving away slowly. When May got close enough, she suddenly stopped and looked down on him, confused. They just stared at each other, not a single move was made. May took a small step forward, but Ash moved a little away. She then fell to her knees. He moved further away.

"What's wrong?" asked May, "You're hurt?"

"Why the hell are you up here?"

"I came to find you."

"Leave."

"Why?"

"I said leave," Ash said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Now!" May blinked a few times while looking at Ash. She then looked down. Before Ash could say another thing, her head popped up, and anger was clearly shown on her face.

"Why did you run away like that!" yelled May, shocking Ash, "Do you realize how worried I was for you? Do you? I cried myself to sleep because of you, all because you ran off like that! I could've helped you with those guys."

"And what the hell would you have done?" asked Ash. May stopped. She then slowly stood up, and took Ash's right arm, making him wince in pain.

"We're going back down together," said May.

"I'm not going down," said Ash as he pulled his arm away from May.

"Why not?"

"Do you realize how screwed I'd be if I go down there?" asked Ash.

"I'll make sure they don't hurt you," said May, "I'm a Princess."

"He seems to have a higher authority than you though, since you listen to everything he says," said Ash.

"I'll make him stop chasing you down," said May.

"May, I am not going down there, and that's final," said Ash.

"Why?" asked May, "What about your journey? Are you just going to ditch that because of this?" Ash looked down in disappointment.

"I don't want to hurt anybody anymore," said Ash, "After what I did to you, I've realized that I am really a monster. Me going down this mountain is making me a danger to everyone. I can't think of me killing someone. I just can't." May stopped and looked away. She touched her cheek. Everything Ash just said was true, but she didn't want to believe it. She was speechless. Ash suddenly started to violently shake again. May just sat there, watching him with his pained face and blue eyes. He then turned away from her and lied down in the fetal position.

"Get away, May," said Ash, "I don't want to hurt you anymore." May looked down. She started pulling on her shirt.

"Are you going to leave me?" asked May, but Ash didn't respond. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me, Ash," said May, "I enjoyed traveling with you. Please don't. What about that promise you made with me? That promise back in Snow…" She just stopped and wiped away the tears rolling down her face. She started crawling towards him.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Ash," said May, "After all you've done for me, I'm not going to just let you get away. It's my fault you're going through this type of thing, and I want to do everything to help you." An image of Ash piercing his heart for her appeared in her mind, but she shook it off.

"I'm never going to abandon you," said May, "I don't care how much you beat me, yell at me, and chase me away. I'll just keep coming back to you. I'm staying here with you." Ash quickly sat up and faced May in surprise. She got close to him. After all he's been doing so far, she wanted to stay with him in isolation. She would ditch being a Princess, traveling, everything, just to be with him. Her eyes went towards his right arm, which the top part was covered in cloth. She slowly reached for it.

"What happened?" asked May, and she took his arm, making him wince in pain once again. She looked at it, and realized it was the same arm that almost got shot. Ash must've tried to cover it, but blood was present on the cloth, meaning it was still open, and he could get sick. She slowly removed the cloth, and saw the large gash on his arm. She went into her fanny pack and pulled out medical supplies. Ash watched her, not paying attention to how she was treating it. She started bandaging it.

"Why?" asked Ash, making May stop for a second, "Why won't you leave me alone?" May then put his arm down and put her face close to his, so close their noses touched and they looked into each other's eyes. She smiled.

"Because I love you," replied May. Something in the boy's head just clicked. He just stared at her, not responding. He remembered when she said that back when Ruby almost killed him after almost destroying a Pokemon Village. May found him, and she told him that. Her just saying that made him lean closer, made him kiss her to feel her soft lips. That same thing was happening now. He leaned in, but before he could connect his lips with May, she moved away and went back to his arm. He frowned. He continued watching her fix it up.

"Fine," Ash suddenly said, making May stop what she was doing, "I'll come with you." May sharply turned to him, and she exploded with giggles and happiness. She jumped on the boy to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Ash," said May, "I love you so much." Ash's hands moved up. He hugged her back.

"I love you too," he said in a whisper.

"What?" asked May as she let go and looked at him. Ash wanted to say it again, but he was confused on how it even came out in the first place.

"N—Nothing," he said. May nodded and stood up.

"Let's go then," she said, "Lnoki said that it wouldn't take long to…"

"But I'm not going back to Saffron," said Ash, "I don't want to cause trouble there." May looked at him, and then nodded.

"Fine," said May, "Then Lnoki and I will go down and get everyone and everything and come back here so we can go. How's that sound?" Ash slowly nodded. May jumped up and ran out of the cave.

"I'll be back, Ashy!" yelled May as she got further away, "Lnoki! Get your ass over here! We need to get everyone else!" She then disappeared. Ash watched to make sure she left, and slowly stood up.

"_You cannot be serious," _said the voice in his head.

"_I can't risk hurting her anymore," _thought Ash, _"I'm sorry, May. I just can't." _He then walked off, to find another place to sleep tonight.

* * *

May skipped happily down the streets of Saffron. She had told the others the news, but because it was getting late, they decided to go tomorrow morning. She was happy she got him to agree on coming with her. As she skipped, Sora was walking down the sidewalk too, coming towards her. She didn't notice him and continued walking past him happily. Sora stopped.

"Where were you?" asked Sora, making May stop, finally noticing him.

"Somewhere," said May as she turned towards him, "Did you need me?"

"You're ship came, but you were nowhere to be found," said Sora, "Care to explain?"

"I was busy."

"With what?" asked Sora, "You're duty as Princess is important. What was so important that was even more special than being a Princess?"

"I wanted to see Ash," said May. Sora didn't respond. He started to turn towards her, but stopped midway.

"You still care about him?" asked Sora, "You really need to learn when to let go." May clenched her fists.

"He might be dead now," said Sora, "He's too weak. Just let go."

"He is not dead!" yelled May, surprising Sora, "I found him. I'm leaving with him, not back to the castle!" Sora didn't say a word. This was the first time since they were six that May yelled at him, and the first time was when he accidently ate her treat. He turned to her.

"You know where he is?" asked Sora.

"I'm not saying anything," said May as she angrily crossed her arms. Sora walked closer.

"Tell me where he is now," ordered Sora.

"No," said May, "I'm a Princess. I get to make my own choices unless it's my mom or grandfather telling me what to do."

"May, he is dangerous out there," said Sora, "He could kill someone." With that, the image of Ash piercing his heart once again appeared in her mind, she violently shook it off.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Sora.

"Because I do," said May, "He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He's done so much for me, and I'm never able to pay him back. I want him to be happy, just like he used to be. I don't want him being like that anymore. I care about him more than being a Princess. I care about him more than my life." Sora looked at her bewildered.

"What are you saying?" asked Sora, and then the realization went into his head, "Don't tell me, May. You're in love with him, aren't you? Do you realize the mistake you're making? He's a monster. Are you seriously in love with a monster?"

"Yes!" yelled May, and then she formed a weak smile as a tear went down her face, "I'm in love a crazy, killer, dangerous monster. And I don't regret it at all." Sora walked past her, heading back to his castle. He has heard enough. He then stopped.

"May, our parents used to be great friends, you know that?" asked Sora, but May just looked at him, "I was always amazed at her power, but I didn't approve of how strong she was. Just remember May, he will be the most powerful, and I'll make sure of that myself." He then walked away. May didn't understand, and she didn't want to dig deeper into it. It felt weird though, like it made her feel like something was going to happen, and it was not going to be good.

* * *

Sora went into the castle and entered a room. He shut the door behind him. He went towards a panel and typed numbers in. Suddenly, the floor started to open up, and stairs were shown. He walked down them, down to a quiet room, with the only source of light coming from a couple candles. A chair sat in the middle, facing the wall. He went towards the corner and opened a cabinet, which held a drink and cups. He took a cup and poured the drink in it. He swirled the drink around, and then drank it. He took the bottle and walked towards the chair, where he sat. It was a rocking chair. A podium stood next to him, and he placed his drink and bottle on it, also a candle that lit up the wall. On the wall, there was a painting, and it showed a Pokemon over the sea, with big white wings. The sea raged under it. Sora took his drink and held it up to the painting.

"I will control everything," he said, "I will be the best of us two, all for you my father: Lugia." His eyes flashed light blue, and he took another drink.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Just to become powerful, the Prince will do anything, even if it involves hurting May. But no matter how many times the world tries to hurt her, there will be one to save her, and he'll kill anyone who attempts to. What is Sora's real plan, and how will Ash and his friends prevent it? **Next Time: The Prince of Hell Part 3.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. And that was the plot twist: Sora being Lugia's son. Just so you know, before I get endless flames about you guys getting pissed about Lugia being evil and not liking that because he's your favorite Pokemon: Lugia is not evil at all. In other words, he has no part in this at all, meaning he has no idea what his son is doing right now (and yes, Lugia will be male in this fanfic). Next chapter should come out Monday, as I'm starting to organize my schedule now, so see you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,533) **


End file.
